El León
by Sephiroth Takamachi
Summary: Nuestras 2 magas favoritas tienen a un nuevo compañero en sus vidas, una historia llena de acción, humor y romance  NanoFate para que no se confundan y algo mas XD
1. Introducción

El León

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí y son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños

Este es mi primer fic a ver qué tal

Capitulo 1

Vergüenzas, Retrasos y dolores

Un sonido aturdidoramente repetitivo resonaba por toda la habitación durante algunos segundos hasta que alguien se digno a pararlo, se estiro un poco para alcanzar ese molesto despertador en la mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá, así es, dormía en un sofá, se levanto perezosamente y observo el pequeño aparato de tortura, 6:30 am, observo su sofá, un cómodo sofá reclinable color café oscuro con la sabana que hasta hace unos minutos lo cubrían del frio que hacía, se quedo pensando un poco hasta que se dio cuenta que había perdido 5 minutos mirando su "cama", echó un vistazo alrededor para ver que el sol apenas alumbraba su habitación que en realidad era la sala de un departamento, muy bonito y ordenado en realidad, siempre lo mantenía recogido aunque no era su departamento, se encamino hacia el baño donde se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo, observo en el espejo aquella cicatriz de en plena cara que tenía desde aquella batalla de entrenamiento aunque no arruinaba su atractivo, era un joven de finas facciones, bastante alto, de cabello castaño y ojos grises, complexión atlética y una cara de sueño que esperaba enjuagarse, se metió a la regadera y empezó a divagar en su imaginación mientras el agua se llevaba su flojera hasta que la cortina se corrió de repente

-¡¿Pero qué...?- exclamo

-¡aaaaaa! ¡Lo siento!- grito la intrusa y se fue rápidamente cerrando la puerta detrás de ella

-¡Toca antes de entrar!- grito a su rubia amiga ahora tachada de pervertida

Inmediatamente se aseguro de que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada ya que no quería otro incidente, termino rápido, se vistió con una playera y unos pantalones negros y normales y salió.

Ya en el pequeño comedor vio a sus dos anfitrionas que ya habían empezado a desayunar

-Buenos días Squall- dijo una chica joven de cabello cobrizo largo amarrado en una cola alta extrañamente centrada

-Buenos días Nanoha- dijo Squall sencillamente y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor arrimándose su plato

-¿Creo que Fate ya te dio los buenos días no es así?- Dijo Nanoha en tono burlón

-No de la manera que quisiera- respondió mientras se servía su desayuno

-Yo creo que Fate lo disfruto ¿verdad Fate? -Se dirigió Nanoha a Fate la cual escupió su café sobre el periódico que leía

-¡Nanoha!- reprimió sonrojada Fate, era una chica de cabello rubio muy largo y amarrado de las puntas, pero su altura no era la suficiente para alcanzar a Squall

-Nyahaha no pude evitarlo- dijo Nanoha riéndose con su característica risita

-Ejem- interrumpió Squall-¿y Vivio?-cambiando de tema

-Bajara en un momento- dijo Fate aun roja

-¡Buenos días!- dijo una niña pequeña que bajaba por las escaleras, de cabello rubio un poco oscuro largo aunque no tanto como Nanoha y Fate, lo llevaba suelto con dos monas colitas en la cabeza, sus ojos eran bastante extraños a su gusto ya que uno era verde y el otro rojo, era una niña bastante bonita

-Buenos días- contestaron todos al unísono

-¿Qué fueron los gritos de hace rato?- pregunto curiosa la niña

-La pervertida de tu madre- contesto Nanoha

-¡Mou! ¡Nanoha!-reprocho Fate

-Nyahaha- rio Nanoha

Si eran su actual Familia pensó Squall, Dos madres y una hija, adoptada claro.

-Bien, cuáles son los planes de hoy- dijo Squall

-Pues… Fate llevara a Vivio a la escuela y tu y yo iremos al cuartel a entrenar a los reclutas- dijo Nanoha observándolo fijamente

-De acuerdo y se supone que la escuela de Vivio es el detonante- dijo Squall observándola también

-Así es- le sonrió

Squall volteo hacia Fate y Vivio

-¿No empezaban sus clases a las 8:00 am?- les pregunto a las rubias

-¡Oh por dios!-Exclamo Fate observando en reloj

-¡Vámonos Vivio!-Y Fate se la llevo corriendo hacia su bonito auto deportivo negro

Squall y Nanoha se quedaron solos

-Squall ¿estás cómodo aquí?- pregunto Nanoha

- si te molesto solo tienes que decirlo y me iré- dijo Squall secamente recogiendo los platos

-No es eso, pero ¿podrías decirlo un poco menos… feo?- le dio sonriendo y ayudandole

Nanoha se empeñaba por cambiar la manera de decir las cosas de Squall, ella decía que su manera de ser alejaba a las personas de él aunque a lo mejor tenía razón y no le molestaba pero por alguna razón le seguía el juego

-mmm… Estoy bien gracias por preguntar- dijo Squall

-Nyahaha, ahora si sonrieras un poco…-

-Una cosa a la vez- le respondió Squall

Y los dos se dispusieron a trasladarse al cuartel general.

Fate pisaba fuertemente el acelerador ya que iban 15 minutos tarde

-¡ponte el cinturón cariño!- ordeno Fate a Vivio la cual obedeció rápidamente ya que temía por su joven vida

-¡Más rápido!- grito Fate mientras aceleraba

-¡Mamá más despacio!- chillo Vivio

-Yo me asegurare de que llegues hace 15 minutos- dijo Fate y Vivio noto aquel brillo maléfico en los ojos de su madre, tal vez era tiempo de escribir su testamento ya que a Fate no le apodaban relámpago por rubia sino por su velocidad

-¡Solo 4 km más!- Grito Fate eufórica por la velocidad hasta Vivio noto que casi iban en una sola rueda

El puente que elevadizo que había que cruzar para llegar se estaba elevando

-¡Si no lo cruzamos ahora jamás llegaremos!- Así que Fate Piso el acelerador a fondo mientras la pobre Vivio gritaba a todo volumen

-¡siiii siente la emoción!- Exclamo Fate

Entonces el automóvil de Fate recorrió el puente que se estaba levantando a máxima velocidad y gracias al impulso logro llegar hasta el otro lado

-¡Yeah! ¡siiiii! ¡Eso fue genial! ¡Verdad Vivio!- Fate volteo a ver a su copiloto que estaba completamente pálida y petrificada

-¿Vivio?- pregunto Fate un poco preocupada

Vivio cambio de color blanco a verde

-¿estás bien linda?- dijo Fate imaginando lo que venia

-¡No espera Vivio no en el…! Auto- era tarde Vivio devolvió su desayuno y lo esparció en el auto

-Fate recargo su cabeza en el volante, era la tercera vez que sucedía

-Debes de dejar de hacer eso Testarossa- se reprocho a si misma

Una vez que a Vivio se le paso el shock se dirigieron a la escuela ya habiendo perdido la primera hora.

Ya habiendo dejado a Vivio en la escuela Fate se encamino hacia el lavado de autos para dejar a su bebe con llantas para que lo limpiaran sabiendo que ya iba tarde para su trabajo, cada chistecito de esos le costaba 2 semanas de sueldo pero su bebe lo valía así que al terminar de allí pidió un taxi y se dirigió al cuartel general a donde se sometería a la explotación por parte de su jefa, pero ni modo, si quería vivir bien y mantener a su hija y a su auto era necesario.

Ya había pasado media hora desde que se supone que Fate, Nanoha y Squall deberían de haber empezado a laborar en el cuartel general de la sección seis móvil y a la jefa estaba a punto de darle un infarto

-¡Está a punto de darme un infarto!- grito Hayate Yagami

-¡Porque no llega Fate!- grito de nuevo pasando de la desesperación a la ira

-Descuide ya llegará, no se desespere- dijo la minúscula Reinforce zwei en un tono suave esperando que Hayate se calmara

-¡Tengo motivos para desesperarme!- Tomo a Reinforce entre sus manos y la agito bruscamente

-¡La mujer que deja más ganancias en la sección no llega!-Agitando a una muy mareada Reinforce

-¿Y si le paso algo?- se deprimió de repente y soltó a Reinforce la cual respiro profundamente

-No… Creo…- dijo Reinforce entrecortadamente

-¿pero y si sí? ¿Tal vez se estrello en su auto? ¿O la secuestraron?- de repente empezó a llorar, a Reinforce le sorprendían los cambios de humor de su ama, le preocupaba que fuera bipolar

-Lo único que hago todo el día es explotarla tal vez es demasiado para ella sola- Dijo Hayate entre sollozos

-Cuando llegue sñif voy a sñif darle un sñif aumento y un sñif abrazo y…- la comandante se vio interrumpida cuando vio por la ventana a la calle a Fate corriendo por la casilla de vigilancia

-¡Y darle un buen regaño y trabajos forzados todo el día! ¡¿No sabe que el tiempo es dinero!-

Dijo muy molesta y a Reinforce le dieron escalofríos

Fate entro por la puerta para ver a su principal explotadora la cual estaba sentada sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados y al parecer muy molesta

-Hola Hayate- dijo Fate nerviosamente

-¡¿Hola?- gruño Hayate

-¡¿Llegas media hora tarde y solo me dices hola?

-Tuve un pequeño contratiempo- trato de excusarse

-¡No trates de excusarte Testarossa!, ¡Esto te costara 2 días de sueldo!- gruño

-Pero Hayate- dijo la pobre Enforcer

-¡Señorita Comandante por favor!- dijo imponentemente- ¿de acuerdo Testarossa?-

-Si comandante- dijo Fate sometiéndose

-Así me gusta, ahora ve a lo que tengas que hacer- Fate pasó a retirarse cabizbaja

-Bien asunto solucionado-dijo Hayate felizmente cuando Fate se fue

-Sí que sabes manejar esto- le dijo Reinforce

-Si… ¿Dónde estarán Nanoha y Squall?, ¡Donde estarán tienen que entrenar reclutas!- volvió a gruñir Hayate

-Aquí vamos de nuevo- dijo Reinforce para sí misma

Después del regaño de su querida comandante Squall y Nanoha pasaron al patio de entrenamiento donde los seres con menor rango en la sección esperaban su tortura del día

-Aquí pequeñas basuras prepárense pues vuestra hora ha llegado- dijo Squall sacando su Gunblade

-Squall no digas eso- lo regaño Nanoha- Recuerda lo que te dije-

Squall giro los ojos

-Buenos días empezaremos el entrenamiento del día de hoy- dijo Squall intentando dar un tono amable

-¿Vez, que te costaba?- Dijo Nanoha dándole a Squall una palmada en la espalda

-Hola chicos como están hoy- se dirigió ahora hacia los reclutas

-Bien instructora Takamachi- Dijeron los 5 al unisonó

-Pasare lista para ver si todos están- dijo Squall seriamente

-Squall son solo 5 claro que están- dijo Nanoha tranquilamente

-Formalidad- dijo Squall

-Subaru Nakajima- Dijo Squall a lo que la chica respondió con un "Presente"

-Ginga Nakajima- y la chica del mismo nombre dijo presente

-Teana Lenster- siendo la llamada contestada por un presente

-Kyaro Lu Rushe- y se oyó el presente correspondiente

-Erio Mondial- y el presente del único chico del grupo no se hizo esperar

-Están Todos- Dijo Squall satisfecho

-Bien pasemos al campo de batalla- dijo Nanoha

Todos se dirigieron a donde empezarían a entrenar

Vivio estaba idiotizada por la plática de su maestra la cual no parecía terminar, entonces comenzó a divagar en sus pensamientos recordando los hechos de en la mañana, el camino hacia la escuela nunca había sido tan extremo y estaba pensando que había sido divertido hasta antes del vomito así que sonrió un poco la cual se desvaneció enseguida, ¿y si le estaba gustando la velocidad? ¿Y si cuando creciera terminara corriendo en carreras ilegales? ¿Y si su auto se estrellara a alta velocidad? ¿Y si su esposo fuera alguien gordo y feo? Vivio no pudo soportar el escenario en su sueño y grito dentro de él, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que despertó y vio que la maestra y sus compañeros la observaban fijamente, había gritado en realidad, todos desviaron su atención de ella al oír la campana que indicaba que el lavado de cerebro se había acabado por el día de hoy así que la maestra fue la primera en salir y los demás detrás de ella

-Hola Vivio- saludo Einhart Stratos

-Hola Einhart- respondió Vivio mientras se dirigían hacia la salida

-Oye Einhart tienes algo que hacer hoy- Pregunto Vivio

-No realmente- Dijo Einhart

-Podemos ir a comer a mi casa Squall va a cocinar hoy y lo hace bien-

-De acuerdo-

-Solo tenemos que esperar a que pasen por nosotras- y las dos se sentaron en una banca que había afuera a la sombra de un árbol

Squall estaba esquivando los disparos de Teana al mismo tiempo que se cuidaba de los ataques de Subaru y Erio

-¡Si no me atacan como si me quisieran matar no lograran tocarme!- Grito al mismo tiempo en que subaru aparecía detrás de él preparando una poderosa patada, Squall noto de inmediato que Erio estaba cargando en su contra para envestirlo con Strada, Inmediatamente se giro para esquivarlos pero Teana disparaba insistentemente contra el asi que giro con su Gunblade en 360 grados marcando una estela roja alrededor de él

-¡Tomen esto! – Gritó Squall - ¡Circulo Letal!- lo acompaño su arma y el circulo marcado alrededor explotó repeliendo tanto los ataques físicos como las balas mágicas

-Buen intento- dijo confiado de si mismo mientras recargaba el Revolver de su Gunblade cuando se dio cuenta de algo así que salto para evitarlo, un montón de pequeñas dagas purpura por poco lo atraviesan y se vio forzado a bloquear un puñetazo por parte de Ginga

-Buen ataque- dijo mirándola fijamente-¡Pero no te confies!- Revirtio su guardia desbalanceando a Ginga- ¡Cuando ataques cuídate del contraataque!- El Gunblade quemo un cartucho y grito –Blues superior- Squall elevo a ginga con una estocada y salto para rematarla contra el suelo con otra, Subaru se dirigía a toda velocidad contra Squall pero este ya la había visto así que la Gunblade quemo otro cartucho - ¡Guillotina cósmica! – Gritaron Squall y la Gunblade al unisonó mientras el joven dirigía su arma hacia el cielo del cual salía un as de luz gigante con el cual se disponía a golpear a Subaru, está activo su escudo defensivo el cual se rompió con el impacto lanzándola lejos

-Si sabes que tu enemigo te ve no lo ataques frontalmente- Squall recargo nuevamente y salto hacia donde estaba Teana siendo interceptado por Erio el cual intento golpearlo con Strada

-¡Cerca!- grito Squall al mismo tiempo que esquivaba -¡pero no lo suficiente!- Squall giro y le propino un fuerte talonazo lanzándolo al suelo

- Van 3 faltan 2- se lanzo a por Teana la cual estaba sobre una de las estructuras de entrenamiento parecidas a edificios cargando en Cross Shift

- ¡Cross Shift C! ¡Fuego! – y disparo hacia donde estaba apareciendo Squall el cual partió todas las balas con su Gunblade

-¡Esto es Todo!- Se preparo Squall - ¡Mandoble Final!- se oyó de su Gunblade y envistió a Teana la cual lo esquivo sin dificultad

-¡Te falla la puntería!- se burlo la chica

-No te apunte a ti- dijo mientras impactaba contra algo mas

-¡Caro!- grito Teana

La pequeña Caro salió volando

-Vi a través de tu ilusión- dijo mientras se ponía en posición para lanzar un último ataque, Teana se preparo también, Squall corrió contra Teana y esta adopto pose defensiva y cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe por parte de Squall el cual no se hizo esperar, Teana salió volando por los aires y Squall giro abanico dos veces con su Gunblade poniendo la hoja en la parte de atrás de su nuca y volteando ligeramente la cabeza de manera en que volteaba al lado contrario de sus contrincantes

-Termino el entrenamiento dijo al mismo tiempo que bajaba del edificio y se dirigía hacia un lugar con pasto para esperar a los reclutas, allí se encontró con Nanoha

-Buen trabajo Squall- dijo Nanoha mientras veía a las 5 almas en pena a través de monitores frente a ella

-No fue nada, enserio- dijo mientras se ponía al lado de ella y observo cómo los 5 se levantaban con un poco de esfuerzo y se dirigían hacia donde estaban

- ¿Debí contenerme un poco?- se pregunto en voz alta

-Tal vez- contesto Nanoha

-Veo que ya llegaron- se dirigió Squall hacia los adoloridos estudiantes

-Pueden descansar un poco- les dijo Nanoha amablemente y los 5 se desparramaron en el pasto

-No me digan que están cansados- se burlo Squall y lo que recibió en respuesta fueron quejidos como de Zombis

Squall suspiró y vio que Nanoha le dirigía una mirada, esa mirada que le indicaba que debía decir algo

-Mañana les espera algo peor- Dijo fríamente Squall y se escucharon más quejidos Zombis

Nanoha le hizo otro gesto que le indicaba que eso no era lo que debía decir

-Buen trabajo muchachos- intento sonar amable y los 5 sonrieron un poco

-Buen trabajo Squall- le dijo Nanoha

-Bien todos pueden retirarse- y los 5 se levantaron, saludaron formalmente y se retiraron

- Creo que nosotros también debemos irnos- dijo Squall un rato después de que se fueron

-Sí, buena idea- Nanoha cerró las pantallas a su alrededor y se dispusieron a irse

Vivio y Einhart esperaban bajo su árbol esperando a que pasaran por ellas, estaban bastante alegres y platicaban, bromeaban, etc

Un auto oscuro se estaciono frente a ellas, bajaron el vidrio de la ventanilla y Squall dijo

-Suban o las dejamos- Squall dedujo que Einhart los acompañaría

-¡Squall!- regañó Nanoha

-ufff, suban niñas- dijo Squall de nuevo

-Así está mejor- dijo Nanoha

Las niñas subieron y se dispusieron a regresar a casa donde seguramente Fate los estaba esperando

Fue difícil pero aquí está mi primer capítulo XD

Muchos se preguntaran ¿Qué demonios hace Squall allí? Pues no se pierdan el próximo

Dejen sus opiniones para mejorar un poco el mundo

Spoiler:

Nanoha está con Fate almorzando juntas

-¿Recuerdas como conocimos a Squall?- Pregunta Fate en una de esas conversaciones espontaneas

-Que si me acuerdo, es una persona buena aunque me falta trabajar en su personalidad- Dijo Nanoha con elocuencia

-Pero no lo cambiaría por nada-


	2. Pasado

Capitulo 2

Pasado Fragmentado primera parte

Vivio se encontraba en la escuela observando fijamente el reloj que estaba arriba del pizarrón, no solo ella, todos sus compañeros hacían lo mismo hasta la maestra, eran los segundos antes de salir de clases, pero no cualquier salida, era el último día de clases antes de la vacaciones de invierno por lo que los escuincles y la hipnotista veían como las manecillas se movían lentamente acercándose con cada paso a su felicidad, eran los segundos más largos de su joven vida de 10 años pensaba la pequeña Vivio, 5… todos los niños y la maestra se inclinaron, 4… se levantaron, 3… tomaron sus cosas, 2… se quedaron observando el reloj, 1… respiraron profundamente, RIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG sonó el timbre y los niños y maestros gritaron y salieron corriendo

-¡VACACIONES! ¡AL FIN!- gritaron Vivio y Einhart

En el cuartel general Squall y Nanoha esperaban junto a los reclutas también su liberación, Nanoha tenía un montón de pantallas todas con relojes y Squall simplemente observaba la escena, ¡DING! Sonó la alarma de las pantallas y todos suspiraron

-Bien reclutas todos en fila- dijo Squall y los muchachos hicieron un gesto de descontento pero se formaron frente a Squall, Nanoha se veía divertida

-Han hecho un buen trabajo en los entrenamientos y Squall quiere decirles algo- dijo la aludida y se dirigió a Squall el cual aun tenía problemas con las expresiones de Nanoha así que se decidió a decir algo

-Disfruten sus vacaciones- dijo secamente pero al parecer Nanoha quedo satisfecha con eso, y dicho eso pasaron a retirarse

-Voy con Fate a almorzar antes de irnos, ¿no vienes?- le pregunto Nanoha a Squall

- No gracias, iré a hacer papeleo-dijo Squall aburriéndose antes de tiempo

-Pero si ya son Vacaciones- dijo Nanoha tratando de persuadirlo

-Para mí aun no ya que me convenciste de alguna manera para hacer tu reporte final de prácticas, eh Na-no-ha- dijo en tono sarcástico

-ya, ya, y nadie esta mas agradecida que yo créeme- dijo en tono de agradecimiento juntando las manos e inclinándose un poco

- si ya me lo explicaste cuando me rogabas… ¡Pero es la ultima Takamachi!- refunfuño el joven esclavo

-Mil gracias, Vuesa merced- dijo inclinándose de nuevo y se fue corriendo al comedor

Squall se quedo parado recordando a alguien que alguna vez hizo una expresión similar, sonrió un poco y se dirigió hacia la oficina de la Enforcer Harlaown ya que la computadora de la mencionada albergaba todos sus trabajos y juegos, además estaba sola y nadie lo molestaría, tal vez si era un antisocial como le decía Hayate, y Nanoha, y Fate, y Vivio y… "Debo empezar a trabajar o jamás terminaré" se dijo y se encamino hacia su aburrimiento

Nanoha llego a la cafetería para almorzar con Fate quien estaba esperándola formada en la fila para recibir sus alimentos

Fate estaba observando los platillos del día, aunque trabajar era todo un asco la comida no estaba mal, tal vez tenían en consideración que había niños siendo explotados allí, volteo para ver las ensaladas y entonces...

-¡Hola! ¡Fate!- Salto Nanoha enfrente de ella

-¡AAAAAAA!, ¡Ya Valí…! Ah eres tú…- dijo primero exaltada y después restándole importancia

-Sip, la misma que viste y calza- dijo Nanoha alegre

Después de que les sirvieron sus alimentos se dirigieron a una mesa que estaba al fondo

-¿No va a venir Squall?- pregunto Fate a Nanoha

-No, Tiene que hacer su papeleo- le respondió comiendo un trozo de lechuga

-No querrás decir TU papeleo- le reprocho dándole una mordida a un jugoso trozo de arrachera

-Bueno… si, pero el acepto gustoso- dijo Nanoha alegre

-Aja- se expreso sarcástica la Enforcer

-¿Recuerdas como conocimos a Squall?- Pregunta Fate en una de esas conversaciones espontaneas

-Que si me acuerdo, es una persona buena aunque me falta trabajar en su personalidad- Dijo Nanoha con elocuencia

-Pero no lo cambiaría por nada- completó pensativa

Squall estaba sentado en la cómoda silla giratoria de Fate tecleando en la computadora, Squall estaba más que aburrido así que daba unas cuantas vueltas en la silla de Fate para distraerse, en una de esas vueltas se quedo viendo a una antigua foto donde estaba Fate, Nanoha, Hayate y el, ellas unas niñas y el más joven, recordaba cómo había llegado a sus vidas

Era una misión peligrosa del jardín de Balamb así que iba con sus mejores Seeds: Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, y Zell, También iba con su querida bruja, Rinoa

Habían recibido la misión de Galbadia, había rumores de que una bruja estaba por los alrededores así que eran los más calificados para el trabajo, según reportes era poderosa por eso llevaba tanta potencia

Los monstruos en el camino no eran problema pero cuando llegaron ante la bruja se suscitaron los problemas, era muy poderosa, Rinoa estaba usando todo su poder para detenerla mientras los demás atacaban, pero sus esfuerzos parecían inútiles, Squall ordeno que usaran sus límites al mismo tiempo lo cual era casi un suicidio a esas alturas de la batalla, pero no tenían alternativa, al juntar sus fuerzas y sentimientos lograron vencer a la bruja, esta no se quería ir con la manos vacías, con su poder restante invoco una compresión temporal, no tan fuerte como la de Artemisa pero succionaba todo lo que estaba a su paso, Laguna los había ido a recoger en el Lagunamov pero Squall sabía que debía detener la compresión, decidió romper la compresión lanzado su mejor ataque el súmmum, sabía que sus probabilidades de sobrevivir eran nulas pero era mejor que perder a sus amigos, estos se opusieron y Squall fingió que les hacía caso, estaban todos muy heridos debido a la batalla así que cuando se retiraban de la zona de desastre Squall se lanzo del Lagunamov para regresar a la compresión que crecía a cada momento, debido a la turbulencia el Lagunamov no podía regresar así que se retiraron, Squall se lanzo hacia lo que sería su muerte segura transfiriendo toda su fuerza y alma a su Lionheart, y corto el centro de energía de la compresión la cual se desestabilizo y succiono todo a su paso dejando solo un gran cráter, después todo se oscureció

Al abrir sus ojos estaba en una calle de noche, parecía una cuidad, lo único que lo alumbraba eran las lámparas del alumbrado público, se intento levantar pero el dolor se lo impedía, no veía su herida pero sangraba bastante, su visión era impedida por un hilo de sangre que corría desde una herida en su cabeza y pasaba por su ojo izquierdo, intento apoyarse en su brazo derecho pero estaba roto, estaba en muy mal estado, hizo acopio de su voluntad y se sentó recargado en el poste de luz esperando su muerte cuando oyó el sonido de escombros volando y el grito de una niña, hizo caso omiso de sus heridas y busco una arma a su alrededor, entonces encontró su confiable Gunblade no muy lejos de él, a duras penas se levanto , cogió su Gunblade y corrió hacia donde se había oído el ruido

Su sorpresa fue encontrarse a una niña de más o menos 10 años con un hurón en los brazos escapando de un ente nuboso, la cosa intentó golpear a la niña pero Squall se lanzó y lo partió en dos, al no poder mantener su equilibrio por su mal estado cayó al suelo escuchando un crujido de su brazo roto

-¡AAAARRGGG!- grito de dolor, su fractura había empeorado, podía ver su hueso, la niña volteo y planeo ir a ayudarlo pero Squall le gritó

-¡Qué esperas, Largo!- mientras se volteaba para defenderse de un nuevo ataque, al menos moriría como héroe pensaba cuando una columna de energía se levantaba justo por donde la niña se había ido así que la cosa se dirigió hasta allí, Squall se levanto increíblemente rápido para seguirlo, al llegar solo estaba el hurón en medio de la calle

-Eres tú- le dijo el hurón

-Valla si me golpeo fuerte esa cosa- dijo al ver que el hurón le hablaba, volteo rápido para ver que la cosa se dirigía a toda velocidad para atacarlos Squall solo pudo cerrar los ojos y poner su Gunblade enfrente esperando el golpe, pero no llegó, La niña estaba enfrente de ellos protegiéndolos, pero no con sus manos, parecía alguna especie de hechizo de protección, llevaba una ropa diferente a la que traía antes y fue más de su asombro al ver que disparaba una bala mágica desde su mano la cual impactó contra la cosa y la destruyó o eso creyó hasta que se regenero y se dividió en tres

-¡cuidado está huyendo!- dijo el hurón y Squall dijo -¡puedes detenerlo, Hazlo!- le ordenó y la niña salió volando a perseguir a la cosa, Squall y el hurón fueron por tierra a seguirla

-¡Hurón, que es esa cosa!- se dirigió al animalito mientras corrían

-¡Deberías de descansar tus heridas parecen graves!- le contestó

-Primero es eso y después yo, ¡ahora contesta!- gruño el joven

- Es un ente que se materializo desde un artefacto antiguo proveniente de la lost logia- dijo el hurón

-Ya veo, como una invocación- dijo restándole importancia, entonces vieron que la niña estaba sobre un edificio sosteniendo un extraño báculo, de este salieron 3 aces de luz que impactaron contra los 3 monstruos destruyéndolos

-Que increíble poder- dijo Squall sorprendido

-Lo sello de un golpe- dijo el hurón igual de sorprendido

-Vamos con ella dijo Squall al hurón y lo agarro y salto hasta el edificio donde se encontraron con la niña la cual sello 3 cristales en su báculo y desvaneció su transformación, Squall se desplomo junto a una pared, había ignorado el dolor durante mucho tiempo y estaba agotado, la niña fue con él

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto muy preocupada

-Si… me puedes hacer un favor…- Squall dijo al borde del desmayo

-Por su puesto- contesto la niña

-Jala mi brazo tan fuerte como puedas, eso debería acomodar el hueso- dijo seriamente

-Pero yo no puedo hacer eso- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, pensaba que Squall estaba a punto de morir

-Por… Favor…- dijo en tono suplicante Squall

La niña temerosa tomo el brazo herido de Squall mientras el hurón solo veía

-Hazlo… rápido…- dijo observándola

-No… me has dicho… tu nombre… niña…- le dijo para distraerla

-Me llamo Nanoha, Takamachi Nanoha- dijo la niña

-Me llamo Squall Leonhart- dijo antes de que la niña jalara con fuerza su brazo ocasionando otro crujido y un grito ahogado por parte de los dos

-Muchas… gracias…- dijo antes de desmayarse por el dolor y la hemorragia

-¡Squall! ¡Squall!- la voz de Nanoha se desvaneció

-¿En serio se desmayo?- le pregunto Fate a Nanoha en la cafetería

- Si, Me asuste mucho, pensé que había muerto- dijo Nanoha con elocuencia

- jeje- rio Fate divertida

-No es divertido en realidad me asuste- dijo Nanoha con cara seria

-Después de eso llame una ambulancia y lo llevaron al Hospital, lo más extraño fue que a pesar de sus heridas sanaba rápidamente y despertó en solo 2 días- Nanoha paro para tomar agua

-fui a visitarlo al hospital para ver como seguía, y lo vi en la cama viendo la tele y con una cara de confusión, me pregunto en donde estaba, que ciudad, país e incluso planeta, eso me confundió a mí, pero él seguía tranquilo a pesar de que todo lo que le estaba pasando, siempre admire eso de él, salió del hospital solo con un yeso en el brazo, no tenia en donde quedarse así que lo invite a mi casa, mis padres lo recibieron con gusto aunque mis hermanos no mucho, decían que tenía cara de delincuente- Nanoha rió un poco y continuó con su relato

-se instaló en la habitación de huéspedes y hacia todo lo posible para ayudar aunque estaba herido, le devolví su arma poco después y solo la guardo, sus pensamientos eran un enigma por eso me acerque a el Nyahaha- rio otro poco y se quedaron en silencio

-Cierto Fate, después de nuestro primer encuentro- dijo Nanoha retomando la conversación

-Aquel en el que te di una paliza- le contesto la rubia

-¿tienes que recordarlo así?

-Por supuesto

Aquí está mi segundo capítulo al fin, me extendí mucho en su pasado pero pienso que es importante saber porque está allí y como vivió con ellas XD

Si quieren saber más dejen comentarios, se aceptan sugerencias XD

Spoiler:

-Oye Nanoha recuerdas cuando Signum y las demás casi le quitan su Núcleo de enlace a Squall- pregunta Fate a Nanoha

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, demostró gran valentía durante la batalla- Dijo Nanoha

-Si, por eso dije casi- replicó Fate


	3. Pasado II

Squall seguía en la oficina de Fate recordando cómo fue su primer encuentro con ella, después de que Fate le diera una paliza a Nanoha Squall fue a investigar que había pasado por allí, seguía con el brazo roto pero eso no le impedía ser valiente

De camino a la zona boscosa encontró una de esas Jewel Seeds, estaba inactiva así que decidió llevársela a Nanoha y al hurón, cuando la tuvo en sus manos sintió algo raro y tuvo que lanzarse hacia la izquierda para evitar un tajo con una guadaña de trueno

Squall se levanto inmediatamente y saco su Gunblade y le apunto a su agresor

-¡Tú fuiste la niña que lastimo a Nanoha!- asevero contra ella

-Dame la Jewel Seed y te dejaré ir- dijo sin expresión alguna

-Tendrás que arrancarla de mis frías y muertas manos- retó Squall

- uno de tus brazos esta rotó no podrás conmigo- replico Fate

-Solo necesito uno- Squall le apunto con la Gunblade, el no quería dañar a la niña, por alguna razón le recordaba a alguien

Fate arremetió contra Squall y este hábilmente la esquivo, se dio la vuelta rápidamente para atacarla pero ya no estaba allí

-Scyte Slash- oyó una voz arriba de él y apenas pudo esquivar el poderoso atraque que con solo la onda de choque lo mando a volar

-¡Demonios!- se dijo Squall para el mismo

-eres rápida- le dijo Squall, Fate se limito a verlo y dispararle balas mágicas las cuales Squall bloqueo

-¡No me engañaras de nuevo!- Squall volteo y dibujo un círculo rojo a su alrededor terminando con su Gunblade apuntando hacia Fate la cual lo miro y se puso su protección

-¡Es inútil! ¡Toma esto! ¡Circulo letal!- y lanzo a Fate por los aires rompiendo su defensa, Squall se lanzo contra ella preparando un poderoso tajo el cual ella bloqueo con su propia arma, Squall vio los ojos de la pequeña niña, color rojo, hermosos pero vacios, y así recordó, se aparto de ella

-Eres igual a mi- le dijo a Fate y ella lo miro fijamente -¡por que haces esto!- le grito a Fate y esta solo aparto la mirada

-Ya veo- dijo Squall- no sé por lo que estés pasando, pero déjame decirte una cosa- camino hacia Fate la cual arremetió contra el y se encontraron de nuevo arma contra arma

-No vale la pena arriesgar tu vida solo por ordenes- Fate abrió mucho los ojos y se aparto de el

-Yo hago esto… porque quiero- le dijo Fate y le lanzo a Squall la hoja de su guadaña, Squall se aparto, se dio cuenta de que no le ganaría así, estaba herido y su velocidad menor que la de ella

-Tch, ¡Cambio de arma! ¡Lionheart!- Su Gunblade se transformo en una espada de hoja azul, parecía más frágil

- Es hora de pelear enserio- y Squall se lanzo contra ella

-¡Toma esto!- la elevo con un tajo, la alcanzo en el aire y la corto una vez más después la ataco con muchas estocadas rápidas en el aire terminando con una fuerte lanzándola al suelo, Fate se intento recuperar pero Squall ya estaba enfrente de ella

- ¡Esto es todo! ¡Guillotina cósmica!- el ataque impacto contra ella dañando su barrier jacket, en medio del ataque

- ¡LIMITE ROTO! ¡RENZOKUKEN!- Squall cortó dos veces a Fate en el aire, cargo poder en su Lionheart y arremetió contra Fate dándole 7 cortes con el sable pistola

-¡Mi mejor golpe!- grito Squall Transfiriendo todo su poder y alma a su Lionheart el cual brillo intensamente

-¡SUMMÚM!- Grito y la corto de lado a lado con una explosión final

-Misión cumplida- Termino Squall

Fate cayó al suelo, Squall supuso que la había vencido, pero en ese momento lo impactaron varias balas mágicas por la espalda, volteo y allí estaba Fate apuntándole con su arma, al parecer estaba bastante debilitada

-No te debiste contener- le dijo a Squall

- cierto, me contuve- dijo Squall, estaba al límite, su brazo roto reducía notablemente su desempeño, se preparo para entrar en batalla nuevamente pero algo lo golpeo lanzándolo contra un árbol, Fate sonrió

-Gracias, Arf- dijo Fate dirigiéndose a su otra agresora

-Con que tenias aliados- dijo Squall mientras pensaba que hacer, si con una no pudo ahora menos con 2, solo le quedaba una cosa que hacer

-Ahora danos la Jewel seed y te dejaremos en paz- dijo Arf

-Lo siento pero no es de mi estilo seguir las órdenes de las damas- y antes de que pudieran reaccionar Squall lanzo la Jewel Seed al aire y con su Circulo Letal la lanzo lejos de su alcance

-Se me resbalo- dijo Squall con aire triunfante ante la ira de Arf

-¡Maldito!- Squall espero el golpe pero Fate interrumpió

-Vámonos Arf- dijo Fate y Arf asintió, después se retiraron

-Ese fue un combate difícil- le dijo Fate a Nanoha en la cafetería

-no me puedo creer que lo dejaras ir- le dijo Nanoha a Fate

- lo que dijo en realidad me llego- dijo sonriendo un poco

-Ya veo- dijo tranquilamente Nanoha- Después de eso me dijo que yo no te podría ganar porque tus habilidades superaban a las mías cuerpo a cuerpo, yo ya sabía algo gracias a mis hermanos pero tú eras otro nivel-

-Me siento alagada- dijo Fate burlona

-Nyahaha, Presumida- le contesto Nanoha divertida- Squall dijo que me ayudaría a entrenar y acepte gustosa ya que en realidad quería salvarte, a aquella niña llorona nyahaha-

-Como pasamos de los halagos a los insultos- dijo Fate un poco ofendida

-Nyahaha, gracias a eso pude perfeccionar mi técnica final, Squall era un duro instructor pero siempre me alentaba a seguir adelante, su brazo sanó antes de la nuestra batalla por lo que quiso probar mi Starlight Braker, lo recibió de lleno pero lo soporto con su Golpe de revolver, o eso pareció hasta que su defensa se rompió y fue golpeado directamente, al ir para auxiliarlo se levanto y puso su mano en mi cabeza y me dijo "estas lista" luego nos retiramos a cenar, fue la primera vez que el cocino desde que lo conocí-

-Es cierto que sus comidas son exquisitas- aseveró Fate

-Sip, tan solo pensarlo se me hace agua la boca- dijo Nanoha babeando

-¿Acabas de comer y ya tienes hambre?- Regaño Fate

-Por si no lo sabes sigo creciendo- replico Nanoha

-Pues si sigues así vas a crecer para los lados- se burlo Fate

-Fate eres muy mala- dijo un poco molesta

-¡Hola esclavas!- saludo Hayate dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban ellas

-Hola ama- contestaron sin ánimos

-¿Qué les pasa? Nuestras vacaciones van a empezar y ustedes sin ganas- Dijo Hayate tratando de animarlas

-¿Vacaciones? Apenas y vamos a tener con eso de que la jefa es bien Negrera- se oyó decir a Fate y Nanoha rió

-Jaja, escuche eso- dijo Hayate ofendida

-Ahora sabemos que no eres sorda- dijo Nanoha entre risas

-¡Eso se descontara de tu sueldo Takamachi!- Reprendió Hayate

-¿Tengo sueldo?- bromeo Nanoha

-¡Ya! ¡Basta!, no se hable más del asunto- termino Hayate

-Ok, de que estaban ablando- dijo interesada Hayate mientras jalaba una silla y se sentaba

-Sobre Squall- contestaron Fate y Nanoha al mismo tiempo

-Uy… pelean por el mismo hombre- dijo Hayate y lo que recibió fueron Varios golpes con vasos y tendedores

-¡No!- contestaron las dos sonrojadas- es sobre como lo conocimos

-¡De haber empezado por ahí mujeres!- dijo sobándose la cabeza porque recibió el impacto de un plato asesino- suerte que no me mataron-

-Aja- respondieron las dos sarcásticamente

-Bien, yo recuerdo como conocí al amargado de Squall- empezó a decir Hayate

-No es amargado, es incomprendido- dijo Nanoha corrigiendo a Hayate

-¿Si y Fate que es?- dijo Hayate molesta por la interrupción

-Ella si es amargada- afirmo Nanoha

-Así es…- contesto Fate – Espera un momento, ¿Qué?- había analizado lo que habían dicho de ella-¡QUEEE!- se enojo y agarro a Nanoha por las solapas

-Lo siento Fate me deje llevar- dijo en tono de suplica, Fate se tranquilizo y se sentó

-No soy amargada, solo soy…-

-Incomprendida- Hayate y Nanoha terminaron la oración de Fate

-Como sea ¿que estabas diciendo Hayate?- cambio de tema la rubia

- Ah sí, ejem- se dispuso a continuar – era cuando aun no las conocía y yo seguía en silla de ruedas, hay que triste mi infancia, bueno había salido con Shamal a comprar algunas cosas para la cena pero a la distraída de mi guardiana se le olvido algo en la tienda así que me dejo sola en el parque en lo que ella regresaba, y allí estaba yo, sola e indefensa sin la posibilidad de salir corriendo si algo pasaba, deberían de darme un óscar por mi actuación, perdón me distraje, en eso llegaron un grupo de chicos que no parecían muy amigables, me querían asaltar y quien sabe que otras cosas me querrían hacer, a pesar de ser una niña era muy atractiva-

-Hayate- la interrumpieron

-Lo siento me distraje otra vez, continuo, entonces una bola de fuego impacto al que más cercano a mí, yo volteé a ver a mi salvador y allí estaba, un muchacho alto con una cicatriz en el rostro, tampoco parecía amigable pero me había defendido, estaba cargando una bolsa de víveres, y dijo "si yo fuera ustedes dejaría a la invalida en paz", no era muy sutil, los malos se lanzaron contra él pero los esquivo saltándose y poniéndose entre ellos y yo, entonces el dijo "mala respuesta" y les dio una paliza marca diablo y al terminar dijo "no tengo tiempo para los débiles", los malos tiraron su mandado y lo habían destrocado, pero fue conmigo y espero conmigo hasta que regresara Shamal, cuando lo hizo simplemente se fue, que bonito recuerdo ¿no?- termino Hayate

- Es una buena persona – dijo Fate

- pero con una pésima personalidad- dijo Nanoha sonriendo

-Así que pésima personalidad ¿eh?- dijo una voz detrás de ellas, las tres se quedaron frías

-Hola Squall- dijeron las 3 asustadas- estábamos hablando de ti- dijo Nanoha

- lo sé, Termine tu reporte y vine para almorzar algo y aquí las encuentro a las 3- bien de que soy objeto- dejo su charola en la mesa y jalo una silla para sentarse

-Pues platicábamos sobre cómo te conocimos- le dijo Fate

-esa vieja historia, nunca me cansare de oírla- se vio interrumpido cuando Teana fue hacia ellos

-Squall te mandaron esto de la oficina principal- le dijo entregándole un sobre y se fue inmediatamente, las tres chismosas se acercaron para ver que era

-Ábrelo Squall- dijo Hayate y Squall obedeció, al leer el contenido se le abrieron mucho los ojos, era como una expresión de miedo, sorpresa, un Shock total con un tic en ojo, sus tres amiga se quedaron observándolo y adivinando cual era la razón de su expresión

- parecen malas noticias- dijo Fate

-Es algo relacionado con alguien cercano- dijo Nanoha

- Tal vez lo despidieron- dijo Hayate

-Si tú eres su jefa- Dijo Fate

-Cierto- dijo Hayate relajándose

-Mi… mi…- Dijo Squall tartamudeando y las 3 se quedaron observándolo

-Mi padre vendrá a visitarnos- dijo Squall seriamente y las 3 se le quedaron viendo

- eso no es tan malo, supongo- dijo Hayate

- Cierto, es muy agradable ahora que lo pienso- dijo Nanoha

- Piensen desde el punto de vista de Squall, su padre es todo lo contrario a él- dijo Fate – por lo regular suele avergonzarlo

- Que voy a hacer- dijo Squall

-Descuida nosotras estaremos contigo- dijo Hayate tratando de animarlo

- Es lo que me preocupa- dijo Squall revolviendo su sopa

- Vamos los padres no son tan malos- dijo Fate optimista

- Recuerdas cuando fuimos con Lindy y nos enseño las Fotos de Chrono bebé- dijo Nanoha

- Como olvidarlo, le hicimos burla durante todo el año y todavía le gastamos una que otra – dijo Hayate Felizmente

- Cierto- rectifico Fate

- Bueno cuando llegara el señor Laguna Loire- pregunto la rubia

- Mañana y pasara las fiestas con nosotros- dijo Squall nada emocionado

-Miren la hora que es- dijo Nanoha observando su reloj – Vamos por Vivio-

-Vamos- dijo Fate

-Yo conduzco – dijo Squall

-Pero es mi auto- dijo Fate

-Si nos meten al botellón no va a ser mi culpa ¿eh? ¿Relámpago?- dijo Nanoha

- ya entendí- dijo Fate resignada y le dio las llaves a Squall

-Genial – dijo Hayate- ¡Pido el asiento de enfrente!- Dijo Hayate y se echo a correr

Los demás se vieron

-¡¿Van a venir?- se oyó de Hayate y los demás continuaron por el mismo camino

Vivio espera a sus tutoras en compañía de Einhart

-¿ya se tardaron no?- dijo Einhart aburrida

-¿Los habrán arrestado de nuevo?- se pregunto Vivio en voz alta

Fin del capítulo 3

Voy poquito rápido pero es porque no tengo nada que hacer

Dejen comentarios porfa para ver si les está gustando o no XD

Spoiler:

-¡ya viene!- grito Squall poniéndose detrás del sillón – Si pregunta por mi díganle que morí- dijo escondiéndose

- Pero es tu padre- dijo Vivio

-Por eso- Replico y en eso se abrió la puerta

-¡Donde esta mi pequeño saco de alegria!-


	4. Verguenza

Squall estaba de más que nervioso por la llegada de su padre

-¡Estoy nervioso por la llegada de mi padre!- grito Squall

-Squall deja de dar vueltas por la casa me vas a marear- dijo Fate tratando de tranquilizarlo

- ¡Bromeas, Laguna viene!- dijo Nanoha alegre -¡wiiiii!-

- ¡si fueran Laguna donde no me buscarían!- dijo Squall buscando un buen escondiste

- Si se tratara de ti te buscaría por todos lados- dijo Hayate divertida

-¡No ayudas!- dijo Squall

Nanoha lo tomo por los brazos y lo puso muy cerca de ella – Tienes que calmarte- le dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-hay que envidia- dijo Hayate mirándolos

-Ni que lo digas- apoyo la rubia

-¿te refieres a Squall o Nanoha?- Pregunto la castaña

-¿y a ti que te importa?- dijo Fate

-no me culpes por tus impulsos- Dijo Hayate

-Te voy a dar un impulso en…- Hayate se cubrió cuando se oyó

-Te voy a soltar y cuando lo haga te habrás calmado- dijo Nanoha en tono calmado, después lo soltó y Squall se sentó en si sofá

-Ya me resigne a la idea- dijo tranquilo

-Sí que sabes domar a las bestias- dijo Fate

-Por eso vivo contigo- le sonrió

-Hare como que no oí eso- dijo Fate calmada

- Al fin la calma- dijo Nanoha

- hablando de cosas ¿Dónde está Vivio?- pregunto Squall

-Afuera jugando con Einhart- le contesto Fate

- Genial- dijo sin ánimos en único hombre de allí

-Anímate Squall- Dijo Hayate dándole una palmada en la espalda- de todos modos Laguna llega mañana-

-Si pero es terrible- hablo Squall- no es que lo odie pero a veces me desespera-

-Tu tranquilo- dijo Fate

-Solo trata de llevarte bien con el- dijo Nanoha

-Tienen razón, tratare de llevarme mejor con él, después de todo es mi padre- dijo Squall en tono optimista

-Bien- dijeron las 3

-Por cierto saben que día es hoy ¿verdad?- Dijo Hayate con un brillo en los ojos

-em, ¿viernes?- dijo Fate

-Así es, hoy es día de beber

-¿en la taberna de siempre?- Pregunto Nanoha

-por su puesto- dijo Hayate

-Algo de dulce alcohol ayudara a relajar mis nervios- dijo Squall

- Bien ¡Vamos!- dijo Fate

Esa misma noche…

-¡Cantinero otra ronda!- Grito Hayate extremadamente alegre

-¿¡otra más!- dijo Squall también algo afectado

-Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… Fate… ¡FATE! – Grito Nanoha a la rubia

-¡QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!- le contesto gritándole

-oye tampoco me grites- le dijo Nanoha un poco molesta por el grito, Fate giro los ojos

-Que quieres- le dijo más calmada

-Ya se me olvido- le dijo Nanoha entre risitas y Hayate echo a reír

-Vamos Fate tienes que admitir que fue gracioso- se recargo en ella Hayate

-A mi no me pareció muy gracioso- dijo Fate malhumorada

-¿Parecer gracioso qué? –Pregunto Hayate ebria, Fate hizo un puchero

-¡Vamos Fate alégrate!- Nanoha también se recargo en ella Nanoha, y Fate solo la miró

-Tal vez no estás lo suficientemente ebria- dijo Hayate

-¡Cantinero otra pa' la rubia!- grito Nanoha también ebria, Squall sacó su videocámara, sabía que ese material valdría millones en el futuro

-¡No quiero!- dijo Fate mientras las dos ebrias la agarraban por los hombros y la acostaban en la mesa

-¡Noooo, Auxilio me quieren violar!- grito la Enforcer antes de que Nanoha le metiera una botella llena de cerveza en la garganta

-¡Fondo, Fondo, Fondo, Fondo!- decían Nanoha y Hayate

-¡AAAAAA!- grito Fate cuando le sacaron la botella

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Nanoha

-Dijo que quería otra- le contesto Squall, sabía que iría al infierno por eso

-¡Otra, otra, otra, otra!- gritaban las 2 mientras repetían el mismo salvaje ritual

-¡Noooooo!- su grito fue sofocado de nuevo

Squall bebía de su vaso mientras grababa todo

Al poco tiempo Fate estaba igual que las otras

-¡Que quiere el seguro social!- Grito Fate

-¡Salud!- Gritaron las 3 y se echaron a reír, después tomaron mas

-¡Hayate a que no te la acabas!- grito Squall lanzándole una botella de tequila

-¡Prepárate a tragarte tus palabras!-y Hayate se empino la botella y a medida que se agotaba se hacía más hacia atrás, y mas, y mas, y… ¡Pum! Cayó al suelo

-se cayo- dijo Fate sorprendida

-¡Eso nunca pasa!- le reprimió Nanoha

-No del verbo Shhhh- dijo haciendo expresiones muy marcadas

- Dije del verbo ¡PURRUM!- dijo inclinándose también hacia atrás y también parando en el suelo, y Nanoha solo se quedo viendo a donde estaban sus compañeras

- Todas caen así por mi- dijo Nanoha tomando mas cerveza

-¡Suelta mi vaso ahora mismo Takamachi!- se levanto Hayate de repente

-No había nadie así que lo tome- dijo tomando de nuevo del vaso

-¡Preparate a morir!- le grito Hayate

-¡Te matare antes!- le contesto

-¡Basta!- interrumpió Fate

-No es necesario que peleen por mí, hay suficiente rubia para las dos- dijo Fate con pose seductora

-¡No peleábamos por ti!- la regañaron las dos

-¡a bueno! ¡Entonces sigan!- Dijo Fate malhumorada

-¿Seguir con qué?- Pregunto Hayate confundida, las tres se echaron a reír y a beber aun mas, de repente a Squall se le ocurrió una idea, le pidió al cantinero que pusiera cierta canción con la que las 3 se ponían bien Happy, el caramelldansen, y así lo hizo, la escena era para recordar, las 3 se subieron a la mesa y empezaron a bailar el caramelldansen

-¡Baila Fate, Baila!- Gritaba Nanoha

-¡Bailo mejor que tú!- Le contesto la rubia

-¡Son pura lengua, admiren mi elegante figura!- Grito Hayate bebiendo directo de la botella, Squall no se perdía ni un solo momento, era algo que quería recordar para siempre y la cámara lo ayudaría

-¡Squally sube acá!- Le grito Fate bajando de la mesa sin éxito cayendo al suelo

-¡Quien me movió el poso!- Grito Fate molesta

-¡Se dice piso rubia darketa!- le grito Nanoha

-¡Cierto!, ¡A quien le dices darketa!-se levanto la Enforcer

- ¡A mí no!- grito Hayate- ¡A mí ni me gusta el negro!-

-¡a ustedes 4 le vale el color que me guste!- dijo Fate tambaleándose, Squall se dio cuenta de que ya era suficiente

-¡Otra ronda más!- grito Hayate

-¡Ni una mas borracha indecente!- Le grito Squall también tambaleándose, era evidente que también estaba ebrio

-Ándale otra- dijo Fate que se había arrastrado por el suelo hasta donde estaba Squall

-¡No ya no!- dijo imponente

-¡Porfa!- escalo por sus rodillas y lo abrazo por la cintura

-Pobre Fate esta tan ebria- dijo Nanoha en el suelo después de haberse caído

-¡Ahora tu estas a mis pies Takamachi!- dijo Hayate riéndose ruidosamente

-¡abre paso para tu jefa!- Dijo bajándose exitosa y tambaleante de la mesa

-¡Esta demasiado ebrias!- les dijo Squall

-¡por supuesto!- dijo Hayate pasando por encima de Nanoha

-¡auch!, ¡Quítate los tacones!- reclamo la instructora aun en el suelo

-¡Vamos Squall!- dijo Hayate abrazándolo también

-¡Siiiiii!- Nanoha se levanto y también lo abrazó

-¡Esperen que…!- grito Squall cuando no pudo mantener mas el equilibrio y los cuatro cayeron al suelo, Squall enseguida se levanto y saco su celular

-Hola Signum, necesito que vengas por nosotros- hablo por su celular-si a la misma cantina- se apoyo para no caerse – si también estoy afectado- se sentó en un banco – gracias – y colgó

-ya vienen por nosotros- dijo Squall antes de que las tres lo abrazaran de nuevo, Squall se libero y recogió su cámara

-¡agárrenlo!- Grito Nanoha

-¡¿pero qué?- exclamo y las esquivo, se armó una corrediza por todo el bar hasta que llego Signum

-¡Qué demonios pasa aquí!- bufó la pelirrosa

-¡Gracias a dios estas aquí! – le dijo Squall mientras se liberaba de la misma pose en la que tenían a Fate, Entre los dos se las arreglaron para subirlas al auto

-¡Squall tu eres mi mejor amigo!- decían felices las tres aces mientras lo abrazaban y lo zangoloteaban

-¿Ya mero llegamos?- preguntaba Squall

-casi- contestaba Signum

-Mañana me reiré de esto- pensaba Squall, de camino a casa las ebrias al fin cedieron y se aplacaron, más bien deprimieron

- Squall, sñif, extraño a Fate- lloraba Nanoha

- Si yo también sñif- dijo Fate

- ZZZZZZ- decía Hayate

-Si era una sñif rubia muy sñif sexi ¿Por qué? Sñif- dijo Nanoha aun llorando

-No me sñif caía muy bien sñif pero la extraño- decía Fate

-Perate, soy yo- se dio cuenta la rubia

-¡Waaaaaa!- Lloro la rubia y cayo dormida

-A a si ya la vi- observo de cerca Nanoha

Ya llegando a la casa Signum llevo a Fate a su dormitorio correspondiente

-Oye Signum, gracias de nuevo- dijo Squall que ya estaba de nuevo en sus 5 sentidos

-De nana, me llevare a la ama a casa, descansa- le dijo la pelirrosa

-Igualmente- Tomó a Nanoha y se encamino al dormitorio donde ya estaba Fate, tal vez si estaba ebrio, había dicho gracias sin algún gesto de Nanoha

-Oye te puedo contar un secreto- dijo Nanoha mientras Squall la dejaba en la cama

-la persona que quiero… está muy cerca de mi ahora y me hace feliz- dijo Nanoha, Squall se desconcertó se refería a él o a Fate

- se llama… zzzz- y se quedo profundamente dormida, Squall se quedo desconcertado pero prefirió quedarse con la duda

-Hasta mañana- dijo Squall en voz baja

Mientras se acomodaba en su sillón seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, sabía que Nanoha y Fate eran medias raritas y no le molestaba, aunque tampoco las creía a esas alturas, le asustaba pensar en la otra alternativa, su ultima novia Rinoa era una chica parecida, alegre, bonita y bondadosa, aunque algo rara, se habían dado un tiempo para conocer más personas, las cosas no estaban saliendo tan bien después de que el desapareciera, terminaron en buenos términos pero aun así se preguntaba si era lo correcto o si era un error, cambio de pensamientos para evitar más dilemas morales y recordó a Vivio y Einhart quienes dormía plácidamente en su habitación eran buenas niñas, el mismo las había entrenado y estaba orgulloso, se quedo dormido con ese pensamiento

Y aquí está el siguiente capítulo, lo malo del fic es que no tengo malo, bueno si pero espero que se me ocurra un buen nombre XD sugerencias son bien recibidas

Spoiler:

-ejem, Laguna ¿podemos hablar un momento en privado?- dijo Squall

-Si, por supuesto- le contesto- ¿Qué transita por clavar tus venas León?-

-Pues es sobre algo que me dijo Nanoha anoche- le dijo algo avergonzado

-Cuenta-


	5. El padre más Padre

Ya era de mañana y el sol se filtraba por las ventanas, Squall dormido en la sala se cubría, la cruda realidad lo atacaba, decidió levantarse, durmió bien pero la bebida no era su fuerte, fue a darse un buen baño, ahora si cerró la puerta, cuando salió recordó que día era, su padre llegaba en unas cuantas horas, a pesar de ello estaba calmado, suspiro y fue a ver como seguían Nanoha y Fate

-¡Levántense ebrias indecentes!- Entro en la habitación y corrió las cortinas, las dos se cubrieron con las sabanas

-¡Ahora!- Dijo y les quito las sabanas, seguían vestidas igual que en la noche para su suerte, ¿o no?, las 2 se retorcieron por la luz y gritaron

Abajo en la habitación de Vivio

-Vivio oíste eso- se levanto Einhart algo preocupada, Vivio se medio despertó

-Es solo Squall levantando a mis madres- dijo con naturalidad, lo cual le sorprendió a Vivio

-¿no te preocupa?- le pregunto Einhart

-Nop, pasa todos los sábados- dijo y se puso sus zapatos

-Vamos, no te quieres perder lo siguiente- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y Einhart la siguió

Las dos niñas salieron de su cuarto y se dirigieron al cuarto de Nanoha y Fate, se asomaron por la puerta del dormitorio

-¡Nooooo, Dejanos!- gritaban las pobres deslumbradas y crudas

-¡Salgan ya de la cama, mi padre llegara en dos horas!- Las jaloneaba de las piernas

-¡Pues dile que pase!- Le grito Nanoha aferrándose al colchón

-¡Se acabo mi paciencia!- Squall tomó fuertemente a Fate de la pierna izquierda y a Nanoha de la derecha y las jalo Fuertemente

-¡Salgan ya!- Hacia su máximo esfuerzo

-¡Nooooo!- Gritaron hasta que al fin cedieron

-Sera mejor que cerremos la puerta- dijo Vivio haciendo tal acción

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Einhart confundida, y se oyó como si alguien se estrellara contra la puerta

-Por eso- dijo Vivio, abrió la puerta y Nanoha, Fate y Squall estaban encimados detrás de ella

-Eso dolió- dijo Squall secamente

-Al menos las sacaste- dijo Vivio

-Sí, Sabes que hacer socia- se dirigió a ella Squall

-Seguro, Vamos Einhart- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

-Ok- afirmo Einhart

-Ilumíname, ¿qué es lo que sabes?- le pregunto Einhart a Vivio

-La receta de Squall- dijo Vivio poniendo huevos, café, Jalapeños, Vino, Gepardex™, y un liquido extraño que saco de una minipuerta secreta

-Tú no viste nada- le dijo a Einhart en tono misterioso

-Ok- dijo Einhart dudando de la cordura de su mejor amiga, Vivio presiono el botón de licuado y los ingredientes quedaron hechos una especie de pasta

-Einhart pásame el Vinagre- Dijo Vivio y Einhart se lo dio

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?- le pregunto Einhart intuyendo la respuesta

-Es para mis madres- dijo vaciándolo en 3 tasas y poniéndolo en la mesa, Einhart se puso verde

-¿ya está?- Pregunto Squall bajando por las escaleras con Fate y Nanoha a cuestas

-Listo- dijo Vivio alegre

-Genial- dijo y sentó a Nanoha y a Fate en estado Zombi en las sillas, las 2 tomaron las tasas y bebieron de ellas, abrieron mucho los ojos de repente, Escupieron y saltaron de sus sillas para ir directo al lavabo

-Siempre funciona- Dijo Squall dando un trago al suyo

-Dulce néctar de la vida- se dijo en voz alta

-Einhart seguía verde y Vivio sonriente

-Le falto picante- dijo Squall

-oops- dijo Vivio, Fate y Nanoha regresaban un poco menos muertas en vida

-Squall siempre tienes que darnos lo mismo- Dijo Nanoha sentándose

-Es la mejor manera para regresarlas a la vida- dijo Squall tomando de su tasa

-Lo que no me explico es como no te afecta- dijo Fate

- soy poderoso- dijo y tomo más de su brebaje, a Einhart le dio la curiosidad y tomo una de las tasas que habían dejado Fate y Nanoha y la inclinó hacia su boca

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- le dijo Vivio

-Quiero probar- dijo Einhart siguiendo con su proeza, Squall la miraba de reojo y las otras la veían fijamente, le dio un sorbo, lo saboreo y después se le abrieron mucho los ojos, lo escupió y salto hacia el lavabo

-Parece que no lo resistió- dijo Squall

-Pobrecita niña- dijo Fate

-Que ¿la quieres adoptar asaltacunas?- pregunto Nanoha burlonamente

-¿otra vez con eso?, Ya te dije que no tengo malas intenciones- le dijo Fate enojada

-Pues parece que a Erio y Kyaro los tienes bien adoctrinados- dijo haciéndole una mirada acusadora

Fate hizo un puchero, en eso sonó el timbre

-Debe de ser Laguna- Dijo Squall secamente

-¿tan pronto? – pregunto Fate

-No sé si has oído lo de un elegante retraso, pues a ese hombre le dice un elegante adelanto- Dijo Squall poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- se dijo en voz alta y abrió la puerta

-Hola Squall- Dijo un hombre moreno con pinta rara

- Hola Kyros- Le respondió –Ward- se dirigió a un hombre grande y robusto que estaba al lado del primero, este solo se limito a sonreírle y saludar con la mano

-Temo preguntar pero donde esta…- no pudo terminar su frase cuando un hombre de cabello largo se lanzo contra él y lo abrazo

-¡Squally eres tú!- Dijo apretándolo y alzándolo

-¡Suéltame, Laguna!- dijo Squall Forcejeando, Las otras solo se quedaban viendo divertidas

-¿Te avergüenza darle un abrazo a tu papi querido?- le decía burlándose

-¡basta!- Dijo Squall y se soltó

-Que gusto que hallas llegado bien- le dijo en tono sarcástico

-¡Vamos Squall solo bromeaba!- dijo Laguna

-Squall donde están tus modales- dijo Nanoha yendo hacia ellos

-Pasen por favor- les dijo amablemente, después le dio un codazo a Squall

-Están en su casa- Respondió automáticamente

-¡Wow!, No había visto a nadie que te manejara también desde Rinoa- Exclamo laguna

-Pasa antes de que me arrepienta- le dijo Squall, los tres pasaron a la sala, Fate les sirvió café a los presentes

-Mamá yo quiero café- dijo Vivio

-No hasta que cumplas 15- le respondió

-¡Mamá!- le reprocho la niña

-Luego te pones hiperactiva- le dijo y la niña hizo pucheros

-Vaya, Mamá y tan joven- Dijo laguna tomando su café, se quedo pensando un momento

-¡Squall cuando pensabas decirme que eres padre!- regaño el padre a su hijo

-¡Laguna!- Kyros Zapeo a Laguna y Squall escupió su café

-¡No es mi hija!- Le grito Squall a laguna, y Vivio lo vio con ojos grandes y llorosos, Squall sudo una gota

-Pero siento como si lo fuera- dijo y sorbió su café, Vivio volvió a sonreír satisfecha

-Voy con Einhart a jugar afuera- Dijo y las dos niñas se marcharon

-Buen brazo Kyros- Dijo Laguna con una lagrimita en el ojo

-Tú tuviste la culpa- dijo Kyros

-Entonces si tú no eres el padre ¿quien sí lo es?- Pregunto

-Es Fate- Dijo Nanoha Sonriendo burlonamente, La rubia tomo café y luego lo escupió

-¡Nanoha como se te ocurre decir eso!- La rubia regañó

-Nyahaha, me sentí Traviesa- dijo la instructora Felizmente

¡Squall!- Interrumpió Laguna - ¡Bendito seas entre todas las mujeres!- Grito y recibió otro Zape de parte de Kyros, Solo que Ward también se le unió

-¡Se aprovechan de mi nobleza!- dijo con una lagrimita en su ojo

-¡También como se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad!- lo regaño Kyros - ¡Mira la cara que ha puesto Ward, seguro siente lo mismo!- Nanoha y Fate estaban bastante entretenidas

-Lo cierto es que Vivio no es mi hija biológica- Dijo Nanoha un poco triste – Pero siento como si lo fuera- la chica se animo

- Aunque no sea nuestra hija seremos una familia para ella, ¿Verdad Squall?- dijo Fate y Squall asintió

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes- Dijo laguna con lagrimas en los ojos – Ese es el espíritu- empezó a llorar- Perdón en realidad me conmovieron – rompió en llanto

- En realidad es muy emotivo- dijo Kyros - es que es latino – dijo Kyros burlándose y Ward asintió

-Ya me tranquilicé- dijo Laguna, Todos rieron, y Squall sonrió un poco

- Entonces en donde se quedaran- Pregunto Nanoha

- Tenemos un departamento aquí cerca – dijo Kyros

- Nos quedaremos allí y los visitaremos diario- Dijo Laguna con una gran sonrisa

- Bien- dijo Fate –Nanoha mira qué hora es – dijo observando su reloj

-Cierto- Dijo y se levanto – Vamos a hacer de comer, con permiso – dijo la chica y se encamino junto con Fate a la cocina

-Laguna podemos hablar un momento- dijo Squall

- Por su puesto- le confirmo Laguna

- A solas- dijo observando a Kyros y Ward

- A claro, nosotros vamos a ayudar a las chicas- dijo Kyros y se retiro junto con Ward

- Escúpelo león- dijo Laguna

-Es sobre algo que paso anoche- Squall le relato la historia

- ah, ya veo- Dijo Laguna

- Tú eres la persona, jamás pensé que diría esto, mas "Sabia" que conozco en estos temas- le dijo

- Bien- dijo y suspiro- El alcohol hace estragos en el cuerpo y puede engañar a más de una persona

-¿Entonces que me sugieres que haga?- Squall levanto un poco la voz

- Dímelo tú – Esa respuesta no se la esperaba Squall

-¿Sientes algo por ella?- Pregunto laguna seriamente viendo a los ojos a Squall

- Yo…- Squall se quedo callado, luego suspiró

- Tienes razón, solo es mi amiga - se relajo el león – Aun siento algo por Rinoa, solo no quiero herir los sentimientos de Nanoha

-Un consejo- Dijo laguna – Asegúrate primero de sus sentimientos y habla después-

-Al contrario que Rinoa- dijo Squall

-Sip- dijo Laguna conmovido

-Mi Squall al fin abrió su corazón- Dijo Laguna con los ojos vidriosos

-Si le dices a alguien te pateare tan fuerte que ni siquiera podrás pestañear del dolor- amenazo el Muchacho

-Soy una tumba- Dijo laguna poniendo una mano en el pecho

- Pero una cosa me tiene inquieto - dijo Laguna, Squall lo miro

- ¡Como diablos le hiciste para vivir con 2 hermosas chicas! – Grito laguna y Squall se le lanzo encima para cerrarle la boca

- Silencio- le dijo entre dientes

-lo siento- le susurro, Squall suspiro

-Pues, Cuando tú me encontraste yo ya llevaba tiempo con esas dos- comenzó Squall

- Si, las recuerdo de cuando eran niñas- dijo Laguna- Ese día regresaba del STAB, nos habían arrestado por un viaje interdimensional no autorizado, ni me había dado cuenta de que el Lagunamov podía viajar entre las dimensiones, mi sorpresa fue verte allí con unas niñas

- No olvidare ese día, sentí una combinación de felicidad y horror al verte- dijo Squall

- Yo solo sentí felicidad, y hubieras visto la cara de los demás cuando les dije que estabas vivo y que los llevaría contigo- dijo laguna otra vez con lágrimas en los ojos

- Debió ser igual a la que pusieron al verme, ese fue un gran y húmedo abrazo grupal- Squall sacó una caja de pañuelos y se los entregó a Laguna- lo demás ya te lo sabes-

-Sí pero pasa a la parte en donde te mudas con esas dos Mamacitas- dijo Laguna sonriente

-haré como que no escuche eso- dijo Squall

- Pues Nanoha, Fate, Hayate y yo después de haber terminado el adiestramiento que fue pan comido empezamos a trabajar en el STAB, nos costó trabajo adaptarnos ya que habíamos sido participes en varios incidentes- decía Squall

- Todos parecían de la misma edad supongo- dijo Laguna

-Desde aquella compresión temporal el tiempo no pasa igual para mí, envejezco mucho más lento, se podría decir que tengo la misma edad de ellas- aclaro Squall

-Que envidia- dijo Laguna- Continua León

- A las chicas las aceptaron pero a mí no fue tan sencillo, por mi título de Seed, soy un mata magos y de los mejores, demostré mis habilidades en innumerables ocasiones, y no fueron muy bien vistas, así que como no tenía en donde hospedarme y seguí viviendo con mis amigas- termino Squall

-Doble envidia- dijo Laguna

-¡Ya está listo! ¡Squall dile a Vivio y a Einhart que vengan!- se oyó el grito desde la cocina

-¡A comer!- Dijo laguna – Ve por tu hija y nos vemos en el comedor

-Hecho- Dijo Squall y fue por las niñas

Ya todos en la mesa

-¡A comer!- Dijo Squall, Nanoha le dio un codazo

-Squall…- Le dijo con una mirada acusadora

-Gracias por estos deliciosos alimentos- dijo asumiendo una posición de orador

-¡Ahora a comer!- Grito laguna y se lanzo a por todo

Todos comieron Felices pero afuera de la casa dos siluetas extrañas los vigilaban

-Parece que se divierten- dijo una de las siluetas

- Deja que se diviertan… Mientras puedan- contesto la otra y rió maléficamente

Fin de capitulo

Aquí está la quinta entrega, ya empezare con la trama, No se lo pierdan

Sigo buscando un nombre malvado para un malo

Ya se pueden dejar comentarios anónimos

Spoiler:

-¡Cuidado!- Squall se lanzo y quito a Fate de la trayectoria de una bala mágica

-Gracias Squall- Dijo Fate reincorporándose

-Alguien nos quiere muertos- dijo Squall buscando alrededor

-Son hábiles- dijo una voz misteriosa

-Quien rayos eres tú- Dijo Fate

-Jajaja, su muerte-


	6. Encuentro peligroso

- Seinaru yoru ni kagayaku shinku no hoshi

sore wa kimi ga mayowanai you ni

itsumo terashiteru yakusoku no akashi

doko ni ite mo mimamotteru kitto-

Fate termino de cantar Silent Bible, Nanoha anteriormente había comprado una vieja máquina de karaoke en una barata y Squall se preguntaba ¿para qué demonios lo había hecho?, ahora Nanoha lo veía con cara de trágate tus palabras

-¡Es mi turno!- Dijo Laguna entusiasmado

-¿No crees que ya es algo tarde?- Pregunto Kyros

-¡Cierto!- asevero Laguna -Lamento dejarlos sin mi melodiosa voz pero es hora de irse-

-Cierto, y no hay cristales que romper- se burlo Squall

-Ese es mi hijo el bromista- dijo Laguna rebotando la pedrada, Squall sudó una gota

Se despidieron de sus invitados en la puerta

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto Nanoha a Fate y Squall con una gran sonrisa

-De acuerdo- Dijo Squall

- Tú tenías razón y nosotros no- dijo Fate terminando la frase Squall

-¿Y que más?- dijo haciéndole cosquillas a los dos

-¡No toques la mercancía! – dijo Squall apartándose, en cambio la rubia no dijo nada, Squall se le quedo viendo

-¿Qué?, ya me acostumbre- dijo Fate, Squall se sacó de onda, Fate se había ganado 10 puntos más en su rarómetro

-Sí, y te gusta- dijo Nanoha riendo pícaramente, Squall se saco mas de onda, definitivamente su rarómetro había explotado

-Es broma- dijo Nanoha y se retiro

-No lo parecía- se dijo Squall en voz alta

-Bien será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Fate bostezando

-Sipi, hasta mañana Squall- Fate y Nanoha subieron a su dormitorio y Squall se quedo en la sala solo

-Bien hora de dormir- Fue hacia su hermoso sillón, lo vio fijamente, le sorprendía como ese pedazo de tela y relleno era tan cómodo, era como dormir sobre una nube, el sillón reclinable ese era su sillón, su cama, su descanso, Rayos, había perdido 10 minutos admirando su sillón, ya todos se habían ido a dormir y era su turno, cerró los ojos y se quedo dormido

-Oye Nanoha- empezó Fate en la cama con Nanoha -Mañana hay que pagar el recibo del internet, el teléfono, el agua, el predial, el cable, y comprar el mandado se nos acabo el Gepardex™

-Cierto- dijo Nanoha echándose la sabana encima – por eso te llevaras mañana a Squall contigo-

-¡Que yo que!- Exclamo Fate

-Sip, Tu- le dijo Nanoha

- Pero…- intento librarse del asunto pero Nanoha le dirigió la mirada de no me contradigas

-Si Nanoha- se doblego la pobre rubia

-Está decidido- triunfo la instructora

-Ahora que te parece si…- dijo picara Nanoha

-¡No quiero!- Grito Fate

-¡Vamos nomas poquito!- le gritaba Nanoha mientras se le acercaba y la abrazaba

-¡Nooooo!- gritaba Fate tratando de alejarse de Nanoha

-¡Vamos Fate tengo antojo!- Seguía gritando

-¡pero yo no quiero!- Gritaba Fate

-¡Ándale, con mucho amor!- Nanoha Sujeto a Fate

-¡Vas a despertar a Vivio, Einhart y Squall con tus gritos!- regaño Fate

-¡No gritaría si cedieras!- Replico Nanoha

Abajo…

Vivio yacía plácidamente dormida y Einhart veía fijamente el techo, ¿Cómo diablos podía dormir Vivio con semejante y perturbador escándalo?, era el primer recuerdo que debía reprimir en su vida

-Tu ganas Nanoha- se oyó del cuarto de Fate y Nanoha

Al día siguiente en el desayuno…

-Buenos días- bajo por las escaleras Nanoha bastante feliz y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor en donde estaban los demás

-¿Durmieron bien?- pregunto Fate haciendo lo mismo que Nanoha

-Yo si- dijo Vivio

-Con semejantes gritos no mucho- dijo Squall sirviendo el desayuno a los allí presentes

-¿Einhart estas bien?- le pregunto Vivio a su amiga que estaba algo extraña

-Si seguro- dijo Einhart algo nerviosa, desvelada, traumada y otros más

-Claro- ahora era Vivio la que se preocupaba por la salud mental de su amiga

-¿Nos oyeron?- dijo Nanoha algo roja mientras que Fate intentaba desaparecer en su sweater

-No mucho, solo se oyó hasta la tierra- dijo Squall sentándose

-¡Rayos, olvide servirme!- Refunfuño Squall

-Cierto, anoche hacían mucho ruido-dijo Vivio

-ejem, Veras Vivio, cuando dos personas se tienen mucha confianza se piden favores- dijo Nanoha con su tono de maestra

-¡Nanoha!- gritaron Squall, Fate y Einhart

-¿Qué?- se hizo pequeña Nanoha

-¡No le cuentes esas cosas en público!- Regaño Squall

-¡Al menos no en ese tono! ¡Solo te prepare un Sándwich!- le grito Fate

-¡¿Un Sándwich?- dijeron al unísono Squall, Vivio y Einhart

-¡Por supuesto!- Dijo Fate

-¿Que pensaban?- pregunto Nanoha

-Nada- Squall volvió a su desayuno

-Mentes cochambrosas- dijo Fate y Einhart suspiro aliviada

Squall y Fate salieron de la casa para hacer mandados

-¿Por qué tengo que venir contigo?- Pregunto Squall mientras caminaba junto con Fate dirigiéndose al banco

-Porque no vas a dejar que una sexi, rubia y frágil mujer como yo ande sola por la ciudad- dijo Fate y Squall se quedo callado, se había tomado muy enserio lo de el caballero de la bruja o al menos la parte de caballero

-Bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero?- Pregunto Squall

-Tenemos que pagar las drogas- dijo y continuaron su viaje

Un rato después…

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Squall fastidiado

-¿Crees que yo estoy muy entretenida?- contesto con sarcasmo Fate

-Llevamos más de 4 horas caminando y otras más en filas- se quejaba el león

-al menos hubiéramos traído a Laguna- dijo Fate para molestar a Squall que solo le dedico una mirada

-¿Qué?, me divierte cuando pelean- dijo Fate

-Genial ahora soy payaso- dijo Squall secamente

-Bien es nuestro turno- Fate se dirigió a la ventanilla para pagar el predial, al cual Squall no le veía caso ya que si la casa era suya no tenia por que pagar renta

-Listo- dijo Fate a Squall que estaba en su nube

-Ah, claro- se levanto y los 2 salieron del lugar

Caminaban por un callejón solitario y se hacía noche

-Aquí se fue todo mi día- Dijo Squall cansado

-Ni que lo digas, para la próxima le toca a Nanoha- dijo Fate tratando de animar el ambiente

- y que se lleve a Laguna con ella- dijo Squall continuando con la idea

-jajajajajaja- los dos reían

-¡Cuidado!- Dijo Squall y se lanzo sobre Fate para quitarla de la trayectoria de una bala mágica

-¡que fue eso!- Dijo Fate reincorporándose y poniéndose en posición defensiva

-¡Alguien nos quiere muertos!- le contesto Squall poniéndose de espaldas contra Fate

-¿tienes alguna arma?- pregunta Fate a Squall

-No pensé que la necesitara- contesto Squall- ¿a caso no traes a Bardiche?

- No pensé que lo necesitara- contesto Fate poniendo varios disparos mágicos alrededor suyo y de Squall

-Estamos perdidos- dijo Squall

Mas balas mágicas intentaron impactarlos pero eran buenos esquivando

-No duraremos mucho tiempo así- Squall se empezaba a cansar

-Lo sé, si tan sólo pudiéramos ver de dónde viene- dijo Fate buscando con la vista al enemigo

-Parece que se empiezan a cansar- dijo una voz femenina

-¡Revélate!- grito Fate

-Pobre Enforcer Testarossa, tan indefensa- una figura emergió de las sombras, una mujer bastante alta y guapa de cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, usaba una vestimenta blanca atrevida que combinaba con su piel casi del mismo color, sus ojos eran purpura y usaba patines y unas muñequeras metálicas que parecían muy pesadas

-¡Quien eres tú!- Grito Squall

-Valla, una semilla plantada en un jardín podrido, él mata magos Squall Lionheart- dijo con un gesto de repugnancia

-¡Contesta mi pregunta!- exigió Squall

- no es necesario que sepan mi nombre, lo único que necesitas saber es que no saldrán de aquí con vida- dijo con un tono sepulcral

-Recuerda que necesitamos a la rubia- dijo una voz masculina y una silueta muy grande apareció desde las sombras, un hombre como un oso, de traje blanco con el rostro y la cabeza cubiertos

Squall se altero un poco

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- pregunto Fate

-Eres vital en los planes del jefe- dijo el hombre

-Así que proyecto F ven con nosotros o te llevaremos a la fuerza- la mujer amenazo

-Quiero ver que lo intenten- dijo la Enforcer

-Mi compañera ya dio su opinión- dijo Squall preparándose para la batalla

-¿esa es su decisión?, pobres- dijo el hombre, apenas parpadeo Squall y el hombre estaba enfrente de él y le enterró el puño en el estomago lanzándolo contra un muro

-¡Squall!- Grito Fate antes de que la mujer la tomara por el cuello

-pensé que serias mas fuerte- dijo y lanzo a Fate contra el piso

-¡Fate!- Squall se reincorporo rápidamente y arremetió contra el hombre dándole un puñetazo

-te falta entrenar- le dijo el hombre y le dio una patada a Squall la cual lo lanzo cerca de donde estaba Fate

-¿Estás bien Squall?- dijo la Enforcer levantándose del ataque

-he estado mejor- Squall se levanto como pudo

-Si tuviéramos nuestras armas- dijo en voz alta Fate

-tengo un plan- Squall se comunico con Fate por su mente

-Te escucho- Fate respondió

-50 metros atrás vi unos tanques de gas, si logramos llevarlos hasta allá y hacerlos explotar tal vez podríamos escapar-

-Intentémoslo-

- Sus esfuerzos no valen nada- dijo la mujer

-¡rayos nos pueden escuchar!- Maldijo Fate

-¡Si vamos a morir al menos daremos un buen espectáculo!- Squall se puso en posición de batalla y Fate junto a él, entonces un pequeño objeto cayo enfrente de los agresores

-¡¿Pero qué?- Dijo la mujer y de repente les disparan con una ametralladora desde lo alto

-¡Tomen esto!- un hombre bajo desde lo alto con una ametralladora colocándose detrás de Squall y Fate, entonces el pequeño objeto exploto fuertemente

- ¡Laguna!- se sorprendieron Fate y Squall

-¿se van a quedar allí? ¡Vamos!- grito laguna y echo a correr, Fate y Squall hicieron lo mismo

-¡Jamás pensé que diría esto pero me alegra verte!- Dijo Squall mientras corrían

-Por poco no la contábamos- Fate lo acompaño

-¡me lo agradecerán luego, solo corran!- llegaron al final del callejón donde Kyros y Ward los esperaban con una Camioneta

-¡Suban!- dijo Kyros, los 3 subieron y Ward acelero

-Se escapan, ¿Vamos por ellos Yuko?- Pregunto el hombre

-No, Tenemos lo que queríamos Káiser- dijo la mujer sacando un frasco pequeño lleno de sangre de un compartimento en su muñequera

-Bien, los veremos luego, me pregunto si Regulo habrá terminado- dijo Káiser y se desvanecieron

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Fate tocándose el cuello

-Por suerte los salvamos- dijo Laguna

-Tenemos que regresar a casa, tal vez Nanoha y Vivio estén en peligro- dijo Squall preocupado

-Bien, alla vamos- dijo Kyros

-¡Nanoha!- entro Fate por la puerta gritando

-Fate ¿ya llegaron?- Pregunto la instructora mientras salía de la cocina batiendo algo

-Me alegra que estes bien- dijo Squall

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?- Pregunto confundida mientras Kyros y Ward revisaban la casa

- Nos atacaron mientras estábamos fuera- dijo Squall

-Es una suerte que Laguna estuviera allí, no quisiera pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no- dijo Fate

-¿Y ustedes están bien?- Pregunto Nanoha preocupada

-Descuida, nuestras heridas son leves- dijo Squall

-Oye Laguna, ¿Cómo nos encontraste?, se me hace demasiada coincidencia que estuvieras en el momento decisivo- dijo Fate

-Instinto Maternal- Dijo Laguna orgulloso

-Seria paternal- dijo Nanoha

-Eso dije, Paternal- ratifico Laguna

-Enserio- Squall lo miro fijamente

-Lo que paso fue lo siguiente- dijo Kyros

-Nos encontrábamos en un bar cerca y a Laguna no le cae muy bien el vino, así que salimos por la puerta trasera para que vomitara, oímos un escándalo así que tu padre impulsivo corrió a ver y me dijo que encendiera el auto y lo esperara fuera del callejón- dijo Kyros

-¿En qué pensabas Laguna?- Pregunto Nanoha

-Llegue a la escena y los vi recibiendo una paliza, si entraba a rescatarlos era seguro que me hacían trizas, así que busque una mejor oportunidad y posición para ejecutar mi "Desperado" y crear una oportunidad para escapar- Dijo Laguna con los ojos cerrados y asintiendo

-De tonto solo tiene la cara, es un genio en las estrategias- Dijo Squall

-Mi hijo reconoce las habilidades de su padre- dijo Laguna con una lagrimita en el ojo

-Dice Ward que el área es segura- dijo Kyros interpretando la mirada de Ward

-Bien- Squall se sentó en su sillón

-Nanoha, ¿Vivio y Einhart ya están durmiendo verdad?- Dijo la Enforcer sentándose en otro sillón

-No, Fueron a comprar rentar una película- dijo Nanoha

-¿¡Que Fueron a que! – dijeron todos en unisonó

-Salgamos a buscarlas- Squall se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando la abrió las 2 niñas entraron como bólidos

-¿Niñas están bien?- pregunto laguna

-Ni se imaginan lo que paso- dijo Vivio

- dos fantasmas se nos aparecieron y nos atacaron- dijo Einhart mirando por la ventana

- ¿Las hirieron?- dijo Nanoha preocupada

- Por alguna razón no nos pudieron tocar- dijo Einhart

-Y vaya que lo intentaron- dijo Vivio

-¡Pero eso no es lo que queríamos decir!- Vivio Tomo el control de la televisión y la encendió en el canal del noticiero

Televisión

-La Comandante de la sección Hayate Yagami acaba de ser ingresada al hospital después de un ataque perpetuado por atacantes desconocidos, Lo que se sabe de su condición es que continua inconsciente y su condición es estable…

-¡Hayate!- exclamaron Fate, Nanoha y Squall al ver la noticia en la televisión

-alguien nos quiere muertos- dijo Einhart

Aquí está la sexta entrega del Fic, la trama ya está apareciendo

Dejen comentarios y el mundo será un lugar mejor

Spoiler:

-¡Déjenos ver a Yagami!- Fate le grito a la recepcionista

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con la paciente?- dijo la recepcionista

-¡Somos su Familia!- dijo Nanoha

-Lo siento, no pueden entrar, ordenes- dijo la recepcionista

La contienda se calentaba y Squall volteo para ver alrededor

-¡¿Rinoa?- Squall exclamo al ver a su ex novia en el hospital

-¡Squall!- grito esta al verlo


	7. Padre desnaturalizado

-¡Tenemos que ir al hospital!- Dijo Nanoha

-Lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento- dijo Squall guardando la calma

-¡Pero Hayate nos necesita!- dijo Fate

-¡Pero nos necesita vivos! ¿Qué harán si nos atacan de nuevo?- Squall hablo seriamente

-aparte la hora de visitas acabó- dijo Vivio

-lo mejor será esperar hasta mañana- Laguna se sentó en el sillón de Squall

-Por lo que pude ver ellos solo pueden salir en la oscuridad- dijo Einhart, a Squall le sorprendía la manera en la que las dos niñas pensaban, casi podían planear una estrategia ellas solas

-Las niñas tienen razón, que raro se oyó eso, por hoy descansemos- dijo Squall

-Bien nosotros nos vamos, a nosotros no nos buscan, así que vendremos mañana con el auto- Laguna y su pandilla salieron por la puerta

-Ya se fueron- dijo Squall y tomo a Fate por la mano

-Oye espera, ¡al menos una copa!- decía Fate y Nanoha le tapo los ojos a Vivio y Einhart

-¿y luego yo soy la indecente?- reprendió la instructora a Squall

-¿¡Pues que piensas que voy a hacer con Fate mujer!- le devolvió el regaño

-Tal vez lo mismo que hace ella- dijo Vivio y Einhart le dio un pisotón y Nanoha un zape

-Me callo- dijo Vivio

-Quédate quieta- ordenó Squall a Fate, la tomo por la cabeza y le reviso el cuello

-Tienes una marca, como si fuera de una aguja- dijo Squall soltándola

-Ahora que lo dices sentí un piquete cuando me sujeto por el cuello- dijo Fate -¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que dijeron del proyecto F?-

-No lo sé, pero hay que averiguarlo- dijo Squall

-¡Suelta ya a las niñas!- Squall se desespero

-¿ya acabaron de hacer sus cosas?- dijo Nanoha que tenía los ojos cerrados

-¡¿de qué rayos me crees capaz Nanoha Takamachi?- se enfado Fate

-Pues entraste al baño donde estaba Squall desnudo así que…- Nanoha recibió dos cojines en la cara uno de parte de Fate y el otro Squall

-¡Pervertida!- le dijeron Squall, Fate y Einhart

-Solo bromeaba- se defendió Nanoha

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para aprovechar el día

-¡Déjenos ver a Yagami!- Fate le grito a la recepcionista la cual la estaba sacando de quicio

-¿Tiene algún parentesco con la paciente?- dijo la recepcionista

-¡Ya le dijimos que somos su Familia!- dijo Nanoha

-Lo siento, no pueden entrar, ordenes- dijo la recepcionista

La contienda se calentaba y Squall volteo para ver alrededor antes de que entre las dos mataran a la recepcionista cuando su vista se poso sobre una persona con un par de alas blancas

-¡¿Rinoa?- Squall exclamo al ver a su ex novia en el hospital

-¿¡Squall!- dijo esta al verlo

¡Rinoa!-

-¡Squall!-

-¡Vivio!- dijo la niñita al oírlos

-¡Squall!- se lanzo contra él y lo abrazo fuertemente hasta con sus alas

-Oye tranquila- dijo tratando de poner un poco de distancia

-Esa chica se me hace Familiar, y sus alas- dijo Vivio a Einhart la cual giro los ojos

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Squall y sus amigas se acercaron cansadas de la recepcionista

-¿no me vas a presentar?- dijo Rinoa al verlas

-Si Squall ¿dónde quedaron tus modales?- le dijo Nanoha poniéndose a su lado

-lo siento, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhart ella es Rinoa Heartilly mi Ex novia- empezó Squall

-¿Curioso el adorno que usa verdad Nanoha?- secreteo Fate

-a mí me gusta, siempre quise tener alas, Nyahaha- devolvió en mismo tono

-Rinoa la castaña cobriza es Nanoha Takamachi, La rubia de ojos rojos es Fate Testarossa Harlaown mis inseparables amigas y anfitrionas, la niña rubia es Vivio Takamachi y la de pelo verde es Einhart Stratos, la amiga de Vivio, por ahora vivimos juntos como una familia- termino

-¿Takamachi? ¿Quieres decir que es su hija?- pregunto Rinoa

-Sí, es mi hija- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisita y Rinoa puso unos ojos grandes y llorosos

-¡Squall, tienes una hija y ni siquiera me habías dicho!- la chica rompió en llanto

-Oye no es…- intento decir Nanoha

-¡Ya tienes una gran familia y ni me habías dicho!- la chica seguía llorando llamando la atención de los allí presentes

-Pero Rinoa no…- intento decir Squall

-¡Mi caballero ya es padre y me ignora!- seguía llorando desconsoladamente, Nanoha Tomo a Rinoa por los hombros y la acerco mucho a ella viéndola directamente a los ojos y Rinoa se quedo callada

-Es la misma técnica que usa contra ti Squall- dijo Fate

-¿Celosa?- Bromeo Squall

-¿Sabes Bromear?- le devolvió la pedrada, Squall hizo un gesto

-Te soltare y entonces te habrás calmado- le dijo en tono muy calmado, Rinoa asintió, Nanoha la soltó y Rinoa se quedo callada

-Porque no me dijiste que ya tenías hija Squall Leonhart- le dijo Rinoa Enfadada

-No es mi hija- dijo secamente

-¡No evadas la responsabilidad padre desnaturalizado, bien dicen que de tal palo tal astilla!- le dijo bastante enojada, Nanoha estaba roja como un tomate y Fate partiéndose de la risa por la regañisa que le estaban poniendo al Squall

-Rinoa, Squall y yo nunca hemos estado juntos, es solo mi amigo, nada mas- dijo Nanoha

-¡no trates de defender a este, no es tu culpa!- Nanoha se saco de onda

Rinoa se acerco a Vivio y le acaricio la cabeza

-Descuida nena me encargare de que el desobligado de tu padre te de todo lo que necesites- le dijo a Vivio en tono de comprensión y amabilidad

- Pero Squall no es…- no pudo terminar la niña

-Y hasta lo que no necesites el te lo va a dar el doble- le dijo y a la niña se le olvido lo que iba a decir, a Einhart le pareció ver un signo de dinero en los ojos de su amiga

-¡Padre!- Exclamo Vivio viendo a Squall lo que ocasionó un a taque de tos por parte de el

-¡Rinoa yo…!- Squall esperaba terminar su frase pero Rinoa continuo hablando

-¡No digas que no, ya te pareces al mujeriego de Irvine, no me sorprendería que esa otra niña sea hija tuya y de la rubia!- dijo Rinoa señalando a Einhart que intento tomar un trago de agua que escupió después de oír tal barbaridad, Fate se puso roja

-¡Pero ya verás que esto no se va a quedar así Squall Leonhart!- Nanoha y Fate la sujetaron mientras Squall la amordazaba

-¡Y ustedes que ven, largo!- Squall rugió a los mirones, se llevaron a Rinoa al auto donde estaba laguna y Squall le explico la historia

-¡Pues de haber empezado por allí!- Dijo Rinoa roja como un tomate

-¡eso intentábamos! – la regañaron entre todos, entraron de nuevo al hospital

-Miren como me dejaron mi ala- dijo Rinoa acomodándose las plumas, Fate vio a Nanoha y esta se encogió de hombros

-Señorita Heartilly ya puede pasar a ver a la comandante Yagami- dijo la recepcionista

-Gracias- dijo la chica

-¿Viniste a ver a Hayate?- Pregunto Nanoha

-Sipi- contesto alegre la chica

-¿De dónde la conoces?- pregunto Fate

-Si fui yo quien la salvo anoche- asevero Rinoa

-Mamá, ya supe de donde se me hace familiar- dijo Vivio que vio a sus familiares entrar de nuevo en la sala de espera después de haberse ausentado un rato

-Ella es la que salvo a la Tía Hayate- dijo Vivio

-¡Pues claro, la viste anoche en el noticiero Vivio!- la regaño Einhart

-¿Tu ya sabias?- pregunto Vivio

-¡Pues si mujer!- le dijo Einhart

-¡Y porque rayos no me lo dijiste Mujer!- grito Vivio

-¡Creí que estabas bromeando!, además no pensé que fueras tan distraída, y me estaba divirtiendo- Dijo Einhart

-Gracias por la información socia, ahora espérennos aquí - dijo Squall

-Entendido socio- dijo Vivio y Squall, Fate y Nanoha acompañaron a Rinoa a ver a Hayate

-¿Distraída yo?- Pregunto Vivio y Einhart giro los ojos

-Señorita Yagami tiene visitas- dijo la enfermera entrando en la habitación

-que pasen, pasen- dijo Hayate alegre

-¡Hayate! Dijeron Fate y Nanoha corriendo a abrasarla

-¡Nanoha, Fate! ¡Qué bueno que vinieron!, hola Squall, Rinoa- Hayate saludo

-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Rinoa acercándose

-Bien, Gracias a ti- dijo Hayate

-De nada- dijo Rinoa

-Cierto, ¿Cómo paso eso?

-Es una historia bastante graciosa- dijo Rinoa

-Para mí no tanto- dijo Hayate

-Yo iba a casa de Nanoha y Fate sola- empezó Hayate

-¿Por qué sola si tienes 6 achichicles?- Pregunto Nanoha

-¡Hey!, también necesito mi espacio- dijo Hayate

-Ejem, como iba diciendo, me dirigía a su casa en mi automóvil cuando vi una especie de explosión cerca de donde estaba y decidí ir a revisar, al llegar al lugar un tipo vestido de blanco me ataco, parecía como si se hubiera materializado de las sombras-

-Son los mismos que nos atacaron- dijo Squall mirando a Fate

-¡¿a ustedes también?- exclamó Hayate

-¿entonces porque soy la única hospitalizada?- dijo deprimida

-porque nosotros éramos 2 y Laguna estaba cerca- dijo Fate

-¿y a que viene Rinoa a esto?- dijo Nanoha

-Pues me batí con el tipo un rato pero era del tipo que usaba ataques físicos muy poderosos- dijo Hayate- en 15 minutos de pelea me rompió 3 costillas y mi brazo derecho- dijo señalando los lugares correspondientes con su brazo izquierdo

-Ya entendimos- dijeron los demás

-ya estaba muy mal para seguir peleando y un hechizo impacto al sujeto- dijo Hayate

-Allí es donde entre yo volando- Rinoa dijo Felizmente

- Sip, yo me desmaye por el dolor- Hayate dejo a Rinoa continuar

-Entre volando en el campo de batalla y le lancé al tipo un tornado ya que era mi prioridad salvarla así que aterrice pero el extraño se reincorporo endiabladamente rápido y me ataco, me defendí con mis alas- dijo Rinoa

-¿Entonces son de verdad?- pregunto Nanoha

-Por su puesto, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué eran un adorno?- dijo Rinoa

-Pues… si- dijo Nanoha

-¿Podemos dejar las alas de lado por ahora?- dijo Squall- Prosigue Rinoa

-Ok, su ataque no surtió efecto y lo repelí con un poco de hielo el cual no le hizo ni cosquillas, me di cuenta de que no podría ganarle así que planee la huida, lance mi hechizo más poderoso, Apocalipsis, estoy segura de que lo herí y aprovechando tome a Hayate y emprendí el vuelo de escape- termino Rinoa

-Ok- Squall se sentó en una silla

-Según la información que hemos reunido este grupo de 3 está detrás de Hayate, Nanoha, Fate, Vivio, Einhart y de mi- dijo Squall

-Y al parecer solo nos pueden atacar de noche- dijo Fate

-Casa es el único lugar seguro debido a las barreras que puse- dijo Nanoha

-¿y qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- dijo Hayate

-Tú te recuperaras, evitaremos salir de noche- dijo Squall

-A Vivio y Einhart no las pudieron tocar- dijo Fate -Debe de ser por la sagrada barrera que las protege, esa es una ventaja, aunque no sabemos cuánto va a durarnos-

-Seguramente se dieron cuenta de ello e intentaran encontrar una manera de dañarlas- Squall revisaba la ventana

-¿Para qué rayos querían mi sangre?- Fate se mordió el labio- lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo

-No te tortures, no estaban preparados- dijo Rinoa – lo que podemos hacer es planear una ofensiva-

-una ofensiva en este momento es un suicidio, esperaremos a ver sus movimientos- dijo Nanoha

-Intentemos no llamar la atención- dijo Squall

-Tu ex novia llama mucho la atención Squall- dijo Hayate viendo las alas de la chica

-Tienes razón, Rinoa desaparece tus alas- ordeno Squall

-Este… hay un pequeño problema con eso…- dijo Rinoa tocando las puntas de sus dedos índice

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Fate interesada

-Desde la última misión ya no las puedo desaparecer, parece que mis poderes han cresido- dijo Rinoa

-Eso es un problema, en parte me alegra- dijo Squall

-¿Te alegra que parezca una rara?- dijo Rinoa irritada

-No, me alegrada que no quieras parecer rara- le contesto y Rinoa lo piso

-Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué tienes alas?- pregunto Nanoha interesada

-Pues veras…- Rinoa les conto el relato

-… y soy una hechicera, por eso tengo alas- dijo Rinoa

- ¿y cuál es tu secreto para no envejecer?- pregunto Hayate

-Soy hechicera, viviré mucho- dijo alegre

En alguna parte

-Señor aquí tenemos lo que nos pidió- Yuko le entrego el frasco con sangre a una silueta envuelta en una capa negra

-Buen trabajo- dijo secamente la silueta y la tomó

-Con este fragmento del proyecto F podre crear mi ejercito- se dirigió hacia lo que parecía un trono

-Lo único que se interpone entre mi ambición y yo, son las ases del buro, esas dos enanas y el mata magos, Yuko, Regulo, Káiser, deben eliminarlos a toda costa,- ordenó

-Así se hará, amo Inferno- los tres respondieron

-Jajajajajaja- Inferno emitió una sonora risa maligna

Aquí este otro capítulo más, me costó mucho los nombres, háganme saber si les gustaron

Dejen comentarios porfa, se valen anónimos XD

Spoiler

-Pero no podemos salir de noche- dijo Fate

-Lo sé- dijo Squall mirándola a los ojos – solo nos queda enviar a las niñas-

-¡Me opongo rotundamente!- Nanoha rugió- y si las atrapan, o si ya descubrieron como dañarlas-

-No tenemos alternativa- dijo Squall

-Descuiden, iremos con cuidado- dijo Vivio

-¡Einhart, Kris, Asterión y yo volveremos a salvo!-


	8. Coliseo de la muerte

La noche caía y Squall se aseguraba de que Hayate estuviera segura, llevaban tres días sin ataques y sin vida social nocturna, Rinoa se estaba quedando con ellos al igual que la herida Hayate, las dos en el cuarto de invitados, los guardianes estaban en su casa aparentando que Hayate estaba allí, una mera tapadera, la única que estaba siempre con Hayate era Reinforce

-Perímetro asegurado- dijo Squall entrando a la casa

-Buen trabajo Squall- dijo Nanoha saliendo de la habitación donde Hayate estaba haciendo cama

-¿Cómo esta?- dijo Squall

-Se mejora rápidamente gracias a Rinoa- Nanoha se sento en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Es buena aplicando cura- dijo Squall sentándose enfrente de ella

-¿aun no llegan Fate y las niñas?- Pregunto con un aire de preocupación

-No deben de tardar- dijo tranquilo

-Pero está oscureciendo- dijo viendo la puerta la cual se abrió en ese momento

-Lamento el retraso pero las niñas querían pasar a la tienda por golosinas- dijo Fate tomando un poco de Gepardex™

-Y tu aprovechaste para comprar Gepardex™ ¿Verdad?- dijo Nanoha cuestionando a la rubia

-¡Es que es genial!- exclamo Mientras bebía mas

-Eres una adicta- dijo Squall

-Y que me dicen ustedes, También lo beben- dijo acusándolos

-Ya pues- dijo Vivio

-Vamos, la cena esta lista- dijo Nanoha

-¡yo también quiero comer!- dijo Hayate en una silla de ruedas que empujaba Rinoa

-Verte en silla de ruedas me trae recuerdos- dijo Fate y Nanoha y Squall asintieron

-Jeje- rió torpemente la Comandante

La cena transcurrió sin incidentes hasta que…

Una pantalla se abrió enfrente de Nanoha

-¡Hey Nanoha!, Necesitamos que alguien de ustedes venga de inmediato- dijo Signum y la pantalla se cerró

-¿Qué será?- se pregunto Nanoha

-Debe de ser muy importante considerando que ya es de noche y ellos saben de la situación- dijo Fate

-Bien, yo iré- Dijo Squall

-¿te quieres suicidar? Ellos te buscan a ti- dijo Rinoa – iré yo- dijo la chica levantándose

-¡Si vas las defensas se debilitaran!- dijo Hayate

-¡Lo mejor será que vaya yo!-dijo Nanoha

-¡Te mataran!- dijo Squall

-¡Basta!- grito Vivio

-iré yo- dijo levantándose

-Yo la acompañare- dijo Einhart y Vivio le sonrió

-¡Por supuesto que no lo harán!- dijeron todos en unísono

-¡Somos la mejor opción!- exclamo Vivio

-¡A nosotras no nos pueden tocar!- Einhart apoyo a Vivio en la contienda

-¡No las expondremos a tal peligro!- Nanoha Exclamo Fuertemente

-¡Podemos ayudar déjennos hacer algo útil!- Dijo Vivio

-¡No irán y punto!- dijo Fate intentando terminar con el tema

-¡Nosotras tenemos la ventaja, deben dejar que vallamos!- dijo Einhart

-¡Squall diles algo!- dijo Rinoa

-Sera mejor que alisten a Kris y a Tio- dijo Squall

-¿¡Qué?- Nadie se creyó lo que dijo Squall

-¡¿Squall perdiste la razón?- Nanoha Tomo al chico por las solapas

-¡Las niñas Tienen razón!- Squall se liberó

-¡Sabes lo peligroso que es!- Fate lo encaro

-¡Las podrían matar!- Rinoa lo regaño

-¡Ellas tienen más probabilidad de sobrevivir!- Squall intentaba convencerlas

- Tiene Razón- dijo Hayate

-No es por egoísmo, es porque si nos persiguen tal vez somos los únicos que podamos arruinarles la fiesta- dijo Francamente

-de acuerdo- terminaron diciendo Nanoha y Fate

-Estamos listas- dijeron las dos en la puerta

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo Nanoha

-No se expongan- dijo Fate

-Recuerden, ustedes A, nosotros B, objetivo C, Objeto D, A deberá recorrer el camino hacia c desde b sin incidentes de cualquier índole, una vez alcanzado C, A deberá recoger D y regresar a B lo antes posible, no precisamente recorriendo la misma senda, ¿Entendido?- Squall dijo a Vivio y a Einhart las cuales solo lo miraban con la boca abierta

-Puedo poner mi puño en mi boca- Dijo Vivio y Einhart se golpeo en la frente

-Squall dijo que traigan lo que sea que tengan que darnos y regresen- dijo Rinoa traduciendo lo que dijo Squall para las niñas

-¡Ah, Claro!- dijo Vivio

-Vamos Vivio- dijo Einhart Saliendo, Vivio la siguió afuera

-¡Set up!- gritaron las 2 y su barrier Jacket apareció al igual que su forma adulta

-Regresaremos lo antes posible- Dijo Einhart y desapareció junto con Vivio en la oscuridad, Nanoha lucia muy preocupada

-Descuida, son fuertes- dijo Fate poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga – Regresaran-

-Vamos Tenemos que llegar rápido- dijo Vivio corriendo junto a Einhart

-La ruta más rápida es por allá- señalo otro camino y las dos corrieron hacia el

-¿no se te hace que está demasiado oscuro?- puntualizo Vivio

-No es normal- dijo Einhart

- ¡Alto!- se detuvieron las dos al grito de Einhart

-Este muro no estaba aquí- dijo Vivio

-Yo tampoco lo recuerdo, ¡Vamos por allá, no hay tiempo que perder!- Einhart y Vivio echaron a correr por otro camino

-¡Cerrado!- Exclamo Vivio al ver otro muro

-¡Cerrado también!- dijo Einhart cuando se toparon con otro muro

-¡Genial nos perdimos!- dijo Einhart

-No es posible- dijo Vivio - hemos recorrido este camino muchas veces

-Quedándonos aquí no vamos a solucionar nada, por allá no hemos revisado- dijo Einhart y echaron a correr

-¡Maldita sea!- Exclamaron al ver otro odioso muro

-¡Otro odioso muro!- Grito Vivio - ¡Se acabó lo derribaré!-

-No hay que llamar la atención Vivio- Einhart intento calmar a su amiga

-¡Estamos atrapadas, Que sugieres!- dijo Vivio hastiada

-si lo pones así, de acuerdo pero hazlo rápido- Einhart retrocedió y Vivio golpeo fuertemente el muro el cual ni siquiera se agrieto con el impacto

-¡¿Pero qué mierda?- Exclamo Vivio

-¡Vivio lenguaje!- la regaño Einhart - ¡¿Dónde aprendiste a hablar así?- Vivio recordó a Nanoha mientras arreglaba el techo de su cuarto mientras ella "dormía"

-¡Estúpido Techo! ¡Me lleva la chingada! ¡Puta Madre! ¡Pinche Fate porque no estás aquí!- resonaban las palabras en su cabeza

-Nanoha-mamá no es tan buen ejemplo- dijo Vivio sonriendo torpemente y Einhart giro los ojos

-Tus madres son tan raras- dijo Einhart

-Ni que lo digas, juraría que las vi besarse- dijo Vivio y a Einhart la recorrió un escalofrío

-Vivio te estás imaginando cosas- dijo Einhart

-Nop, Squall también las vio- Dijo Vivio

-Mejor pensemos en cómo salir de aquí- cambio de tema

-bien pensado- dijo Vivio tomándola de la mano, Einhart se la quito

-Después de lo que me contaste prefiero evitar el contacto físico- dijo Einhart adelantándose

-Pervertida- dijo Vivio y las dos continuaron caminando

-antes las calles se me hacían conocidas las calles pero ahora…- dijo Einhart después de un rato de caminar

-¿Y si es una ilusión?- pregunto Vivio

- Sacred Heart y Asterión lo hubieran detectado- dijo Einhart observando alrededor, de repente todo se quedo a oscuras

-¡No veo!- grito Vivio

-¡Tranquila!- le grito Einhart, se encendieron varias antorchas iluminando un gran lugar parecido al coliseo romano, y ellas estaban en medio

-¡Sean bienvenidas valientes gladiadoras!- grito una voz imponente que provenía de lo alto de un balcón

-¡Quien eres!- grito Vivio

-¡Ahora prepárense a luchar!- Grito el sujeto

-¡Responde!- Einhart le grito

-¡Que empiece la masacre!- se oyó el grito por todo el coliseo y se oyeron gritos de espectadores emocionados a pesar de que el coliseo estaba vacio

Alrededor de ellas aparecieron varios demonios aparecieron, eran figuras humanas huesudas cubiertas con túnicas negras, cargaban una larga hoz cada una

-¡Separémonos!- grito Einhart y las dos se dirigieron en direcciones opuestas, las parcas se prepararon para atacar y arremetieron contra ellas

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Lunar Phase!- Grito Vivio mientras saltaba hacia adelante dando varias volteretas sobre si misma golpeando con el talón a los enemigos cercanos terminando con un fuerte talonazo en el piso

-¡Mueran! ¡Raising Dragon!- grito Einhart elevándose dando patadas a sus enemigos y finalmente clavando una patada al enemigo que estaba en el suelo, las dos golpeaban y pateaban a los enemigos que seguían apareciendo, hasta que al fin se acabaron

-¡Buen trabajo Gladiadoras!- dijo la voz - ¡Prepárense para la segunda ronda! ¡Que empiece la masacre!- aparecieron varias criaturas voladoras que parecían hechas de sangre

-¿que pretende ese tipo?- le susurro Vivio a Einhart

-No lo sé pero no podemos dejarnos matar- dijo poniéndose de espaldas a Vivio

-Las criaturas fueron a gran Velocidad contra ellas que las esquivaron hábilmente y comenzaron a atacar, Vivio Golpeo a una pero en cuanto la impacto la criatura se dividió en dos

-¡Me lleva!- dijo viendo que en vez de a uno encaraba a dos

-¡Parece que no surten efecto los ataques físicos!- grito Einhart descubriendo lo mismo, las dos empezaron a atacar con misiles mágicos a las criaturas

-¡Funciona!- grito Vivio al ver que una de las criaturas se convertía en piedra al recibir suficiente daño mágico

-¡Destrúyelo o se regenerará!- Grito Einhart, terminaron con los enemigos rápidamente

-¡Excelente!- grito el anfitrión – ¡Continúen en la siguiente ronda! ¡Que empiece la Masacre!- al grito aparecieron 3 figuras humanas huesudas, cargaban un pesado objeto cada uno

-¿Qué rayos es eso?- dijo Einhart, Las figuras posaron el objeto en el suelo el cual se abrió y dejo salir vapores de los cuales se materializaban demonios

-¡Rayos!- grito Vivio mientras evadía a los demonios atacantes

-Hay que destruir a los de los objetos, o si no nunca terminaremos- grito Einhart y corrieron contra los invocadores

-¡Mueran! ¡Full Impact!- Grito Vivio y golpeo a uno de ellos, después elevo su puño saltando destruyendo al invocador, al aterrizar quedo un poco aturdida

-¡Cuidado!- Einhart mando a volar a uno de los demonios que amenazaba con golpear a Vivio

- Perdón, ese ataque gasta mucha energía- dijo jadeando

-Pues no lo uses- la regaño, al fin terminaron con los demonios

-¡Magnifico! ¡Simplemente sublime!- anuncio el anfitrión - ¡Parece que empiezan a cansarse! ¡Pero para el espíritu de lucha no hay descanso! ¡Que empiece la masacre!- sonó por todo el coliseo, Aparecieron 3 figuras parecidas a los demonios solo que más grandes, mas rápidos y su hoz era más grande

-¡Vamos Einhart!- grito Vivio arremetiendo contra ellos

-¡estos saben bloquear!- dijo Einhart tratando de golpear a uno

-¡Descuida! – Vivio esquivando y contraatacando, Después los 3 desaparecieron

-Atenta Vivio- dijo Einhart, las dos cerraron los ojos y se quedaron quietas

-¡Allí!- Grito Vivio y esquivaron exitosamente el ataque rápido de los demonios

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Ground impact!- Einhart golpeo el suelo ocasionado una onda de choque que golpeó a los demonios

-¡Y esto! ¡Zodiac!- Vivio junto energía en sus manos y lanzo una oleada de energía a los demonios destruyéndolos

-¡Felicidades!- resonó por el coliseo -¡Han llegado a la Ronda Final! ¡Que empiece la Masacre!- el suelo Tembló

-¡¿Qué sucede?- Exclamo Vivio

-¡Es algo Grande!- grito Einhart

-¡Saluden a Berial! ¡Conquistador del fuego del Infierno!- Grito en anfitrión y apareció una Figura Gigantesca semihumana con torso humano, cuerpo y cabeza de León, de la espalda le salían alas de fuego, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de fuego, en una mano cargaba una espada gigantesca

-¡Demonios!- Gritaron las dos y esquivaron un poderoso sablazo dedicado a ellas

-¡Estuvo cerca!- Grito Vivio

-¡Mas que Cerca!- Afirmo Einhart -¡A Él!- las dos corrieron a dañarlo

-¡No le hacemos suficiente daño!- Grito Einhart

-¡Recuerdo algo que escuche en la escuela de una de las hermanas!- Vivio le dijo a su compañera- Las llamas protegen al señor de las llamas, si las pierde, pierde todo-

-¡Al parecer el fuego emana de su espalda, si lo golpeamos allí tal vez se apague!- dijo Einhart

-¡A por él!- Gritaron

-¡Hey, cachorrito, por aquí!- Vivio llamo su atención y en cuanto la tuvo Einhart salto a su espalda

-Artes del rey Supremo ¡Kaiser Knucle!- Einhart golpeo con fuerza la espalda del demonio el cual rugió y se aturdió

-¡Funciono!- Grito Vivio - ¡Ahora! – Gritaron las dos

-¡Terminemos con un solo golpe!- dijo Einhart, las dos cargaron todo su poder en sus puños

-¡Lista!- Dijo Vivio

-¡Siempre!- Respondió Einhart

-¡Final Heaven!- Gritaron las dos y soltaron su golpe contra Berial el cual Rugió y desapareció en una Explosión

-¡Nuestras Ganadoras! ¡Felicidades! ¡Han Derrotado a todos los enemigos!- la voz grito- ¡Pero tengan en cuenta lo siguiente! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!

El coliseo desapareció y las dos se encontraban enfrente de la casa Yagami agotadas

-¿Qué Fue eso?- dijo Vivio

-No lo sé pero fue muy real- dijo Einhart observando sus heridas y las de Vivio

-No son graves, Rápido vamos por lo que Vinimos- dio Vivio y entraron a la casa

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo, Espero que les guste

Spoiler:

Ahora no hay Spoiler XD


	9. Verdades y Problemas

-¡Me va a dar algo!- decía Nanoha mientras media el suelo preocupada

-Tranquila, llegarán- Dijo Squall calmado como siempre

-Si algo le pasa te pateare tan fuerte que no podrás caminar, ni siquiera sentarte caza brujas de pacotilla- Nanoha se movió increíblemente rápido para sujetarlo de las solapas y amenazarlo, Squall sudo una gota

-Fate, solicito apoyo, situación: Madre local hostil- dijo Squall nervioso

-Tranquila Nanoha- Fate los separo y tomo a Nanoha por las manos

-Hay que confiar en ellas- dijo Fate en tono tranquilizador

-¡Por su pollo!, es tu hija ¿no?- dijo Hayate desde su silla

-Pues tienen razón- dijo Nanoha

-Y asesinar a Squall no solucionara nada- dijo el propio Squall tocándose el cuello

Mientras tanto en la casa Yagami…

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo Vivio en la entrada junto con Einhart

-¿Qué les paso?- dijo Shamal pasándolas y guiándolas a la sala

-Nos atacaron mientras veníamos- dijo Einhart sentándose

-Pero somos mucha pieza para ellos- Dijo Vivio sonriendo

-Me alegra que hayan llegado- dijo Signum entrando a la sala

-Hay ciertas cosas que tengo que decirles- dijo sentándose en una silla frente a ellas

-¿Qué onda Signum?- dijo Vivio

-¿Cuál es el asunto?- pregunto Einhart

-He estado investigando y he descubierto ciertas cosas- dijo Signum abriendo pantallas enfrente de ella y tecleando

-La mujer que ataco a Squall y Fate se llama Yuko y el hombre es Káiser, dos criminales muy peligrosos- dijo mostrando fotos de ambos en la pantalla- el que atacó a Hayate se llama Regulo y pertenece a la misma banda de los anteriores-

-¿Banda?- pregunto Vivio

-Así es, o lo eran hasta que los mataron- dijo Signum

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Einhart incrédula de lo que había escuchado

-Los atraparon en un asalto hace 3 años- dijo pasando imágenes del robo- atacaron directamente a los que frustraron sus planes y no tuvieron más remedio que contraatacar ya que las atacaron con armas de fuego

-¿y quiénes eran?- pregunto Vivio

-Fate, Nanoha y Squall- Dijo Signum

-Fue un hecho lamentable-

-¿pero si estaban muertos porque nos atacaron?- dijo Einhart

-Revise la fosa común y sus cuerpos ya no estaban- dijo Shamal

-¿alguien los sacó?- pregunto Vivio

-más bien es como si hubieran salido, fueron abiertos de adentro hacia afuera- dijo seriamente, Vivio se puso azul

-¿Quieres decir que son zombis?- dijo Vivio asustada

-¿No me digas que le tienes miedo a los zombis?- pregunto Einhart a Vivio

-Pues a Nanoha y a Fate les gustan esas películas y yo me quedaba a verlas con ellas- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, Einhart giro los ojos

-¿y eso que significa?- pregunta Einhart

-No lo sé, pero me da mala espina- dijo Signum

-Lo otro que averigüe fue lo de la sangre de Fate- dijo Shamal

-Al parecer en ella se encuentra el secreto del Proyecto F- dijo Signum

-¿Crees que planean hacer un clon de alguien?- pregunto Vivio

-Tal vez no solo uno- dijo Signum

-¿Y porque a mi madre?, Erio también es producto del proyecto F-dijo Vivio

-Se debe a que Erio no fue hecho con la "Fórmula original" también fue a partir del Proyecto F- dijo Shamal

-Entonces estamos en problemas- dijo Einhart

-Si es todo nos retiramos- dijo Einhart levantándose

-el pan sabe mejor si está caliente- dijo Vivio haciendo lo mismo

-Vayan con cuidado- dijo Signum

-Saludan a Hayate-dijo Shamal y las dos asintieron y salieron corriendo

En la residencia Takamachi…

-Ya debieron llegar- dijo Nanoha desesperándose, Squall comenzaba a temer por su vida, entonces sonó el timbre y Squall fue a abrir

-¡Que onda!, ¡que milanesas, que no bisteces! ¡Yo pensé que ya morongas! ¡Pero no están bien viboritas! ¡Si ya sabanas donde Viveras por qué no me bicicletas!- Entro diciendo Vivio alegremente y Einhart quería que se la tragara la tierra

-Estuviste mucho tiempo con Laguna ¿verdad?-dijo Squall

-¡Vivio!- grito Nanoha y fue a abrazarla, También Fate

-¡Nos alegra que estés bien!- dijo Fate

-Einhart también necesita amor- dijo la niña

Las niñas contaron lo sucedido y el mensaje de las guardianas

-Esto es malo- dijo Rinoa

-ahora nos tienen en la palma de su mano- dijo Hayate

- ¿Cual es el plan?- preguntó Fate

-Pues ya que la defensiva no funciona bien debemos de atacar- dijo Squall

-Buen plan, Pero hay un problema- dijo Nanoha

-¡¿Cómo Chingados piensas que vamos a atacarlos si ni siquiera sabemos donde están?- Nanoha grito Fuertemente

-¡NANOHA!- reprimieron todos al oír el florido lenguaje de la instructora

-Se me salió- dijo sacando la lengua, Einhart ya sabía de dónde había sacado el léxico Vivio

-Aunque tiene razón- dijo Fate

-Si hacemos que nos ataquen podremos contraatacar- dijo Rinoa

-Es arriesgarse demasiado- dijo Hayate

-Si peleamos juntos tenemos posibilidades- Squall propuso

-Si no atacamos ¿qué es lo que haremos?- Vivio entro en la conversación y todos se le quedaron viendo

-También podemos pelear- Einhart también se metió

-Niñas temerarias- dijo Nanoha- Pero estoy de acuerdo-

-¡¿Tu?- todos se sorprendieron

-Han demostrado ser de utilidad, creo que mi niña está creciendo sñif- Nanoha saco un pañuelo de no sé dónde y se limpio las lagrimas

-Es suficiente por hoy, lo consultaremos con la almohada- dijo Rinoa bostezando

-Rinoa tiene razón, es tarde- apoyo Squall

-Mañana por la mañana veremos que hacer- dijo Fate y se retiraron a sus dormitorios, excepto Squall ya que su dormitorio era la sala

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban en el comedor y ya habían terminado de desayunar

-Bien, es hora de decidir qué haremos- dijo Fate

-Tal vez dormir de nuevo- dijo Fate bostezando

-Deberían dejar de hacer sándwiches en la noche- dijo Squall

-¡Cállate Squall!- le gruñó Nanoha

-¡No le grites a Squall, tu eres la del mal carácter!- dijo Fate defendiendo a Squall

-¡No me grites Testarossa!- Nanoha le grito a Fate y los demás solo se quedaban viendo, Vivio había sacado palomitas de maíz

-¡Tres Palabras!- Fate se levanto- ¡BESA! ¡MI! ¡TRASERO!- Fate le grito a Nanoha en su cara, los demás habían guardado silencio

-será un placer- dijo Nanoha guiñándole un ojo a Fate, Todos escupieron lo que tenían en la boca en ese momento y los que no tenían nada simplemente se quedaron anonadados al oír la indecente respuesta de la instructora

-¡ ¡ ¡ N A N O H A ! ! !- Todos la regañaron al mismo tiempo que le lanzaban lo que tenían a la mano

-¡Como se te ocurre decir eso!- Dijo Fate tomándola por el cuello y apretándola tratando de asfixiarla

-¡Espera, La necesitamos Viva!- Squall las separo con esfuerzo

-¡Ahora me dirás que no te gusta!- dijo Nanoha y Squall se le quedo viendo

-¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer!- Squall le dijo a Fate

-¡Esperen!- dijo Nanoha temiendo por su vida

-lo siento- dijo

-¡Podemos volver al tema!- dijo Hayate - ¡Siéntense todos!, ¡Nanoha, Fate nos Vale lo que hagan en su intimidad!- al terminar de decir eso ya tenía a las dos enzima

-¡Cállate Hayate! Las dos apretaban a Hayate del cuello, Squall las separo

-¡Claro, golpeen a la invalida!- dijo mientras Squall la levantaba del suelo

Después de varios intentos de homicidio se tranquilizaron

-Bien ya pasó, aclarando que aquí solo hay amigos pasemos a lo que vinimos

-Suponiendo que sepan nuestro nivel de pelea debemos sorprenderlos antes de la ofensiva- dijo Rinoa

-Solo hay una manera de hacer eso- dijo Fate

-Se acabaron las vacaciones- dijo Nanoha

-Hay que hacernos más Fuertes- Hayate dijo seriamente, entonces sonó el timbre

-Yo voy- dijo Vivio, fue y abrió la puerta

-¡Hola Vi!, ¿Esta Squall?- Dijo laguna en la puerta

-¿De parte de quien?- dijo la niña

-De parte de Santa Claus- dijo Laguna

-¡que loco! ¡Santa!- grito Vivio emocionada

-Pero llegaste antes- le dijo a "Santa Claus"

-Soy Laguna- le dijo a la niña

-Laguna, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- dijo Fate llegando al lugar junto con Einhart

-¡Fate!, ¡qué bueno que te encuentro!- dijo Laguna pasando a la casa dejando a Vivio en la puerta inmóvil

-¿Vivio?, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo al ver a su amiga con unos grandes y llorosos ojos

-No era Santa- dijo la pobre e ingenua niña y Einhart le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-¿Y eso porque fue?- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¡Por Bestia!- le dijo Einhart

Pasando a la cocina

-Laguna- dijo Nanoha saludándola

- ¡Hola pandilla!- dijo Laguna alegre, detrás de él llegaron Vivio y Einhart

-¡Traigo Nuevas Buenas y malas!- dijo

-Cuales son las buenas- dijo Rinoa

-De camino acá me encontré una moneda muy bonita, me gusto cuando la vi y la recogí, ¡Hasta le puse nombre, Se llama Filip!- le contesto alegre, Squall se imaginaba lo que seguía

-¿Y las malas?- dijo Hayate

-Pues hay un problema con mi moneda, verán, Filip es un nombre Masculino, y lo que pasa es que Filip es una Moneda hembra- dijo Laguna con una cara súper sonriente y Nanoha Estalló en risa

-¡ES BUENO!- dijo Nanoha entre carcajadas

-¡No te rías es un problema muy grave!- dijo Laguna

-A que viniste- dijo Squall

-¡Cierto!- dijo Laguna Volviendo a la sala y tomando el control

-¡Observen!- dijo dejándose caer en el sillón de Squall a lo que este respiro fuerte como si golpearan a su novia

En la televisión

-Seguimos en la cobertura de este incidente que pasó apenas hace unas horas en el banco principal de Mid-Childa…-

En la sala

-¿Un asalto?- dijo Fate

-¡Shhh!, sigan viendo- dijo Laguna

En la televisión

-Tres magas asaltaron el banco dejando daños en las instalaciones y lesionando a varias personas…-

En la sala

-¿Tres magas?- dijo Nanoha

-¿Y eso en que nos concierne?- dijo Hayate

En la televisión

-Se ha confirmado la identidad de las delincuentes, son Hayate Yagami, comandante de la sexta sección móvil, Nanoha Takamachi, Empleada de la sexta sección móvil e instructora de combate, y la Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown, empleada de la Sexta sección móvil…

En la sala

-¡Pero qué…!- Exclamo Squall

-¡Nosotras no hicimos nada!- dijo Fate, en ese momento se escucharon sirenas que se dirigían hacia allá

-¡Rayos!- dijo Hayate- ¡Vienen por nosotras!-

-¡¿Qué haremos?- dijo Nanoha

-¡Nos entregaremos, confió en que la verdad se sabrá!- dijo Fate

-¡¿Sabes lo que le hacen a las diosas hermosas como yo en la cárcel?- Nanoha encaró a Fate

-¡Yo tampoco quiero ir a la cárcel! Dijo Hayate llorando

-¡Tranquilícense!- Squall quiso poner orden

-¡Claro, a ti no te buscan!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Sea como sea debemos irnos!- dijo Squall

-¡No nos iremos, nos entregaremos!- Fate se sentó en el sillón

-¡Si nos guardan en la botella seremos blanco Fácil!- Squall le dijo seriamente, Fate pensó un momento

-Debemos demostrar nuestra inocencia- dijo Fate y se levantó

-¡Atención las tenemos rodeadas!- se oyó una voz desde afuera

-¡Maldición!- dijo Nanoha- ¡Ya Valimos!-

-¡¿Acaso creen que yo Laguna Loire vendría sin ningún plan?- dijo el tal

-¡Vamos, el Lagunamov está en la azotea!- corrió hacia la azotea

-¡Laguna, no tenemos azotea!- dijo Fate corriendo detrás de él, Todos corrieron al techo

-¡Claro abandonen a la invalida!- grito Hayate, Rinoa regreso

-¡Al fin algo de consideración!- dijo y Rinoa pasó de ella

-Olvide mis llaves- dijo y se fue

-¡Hey!- grito Hayate

-Es broma- Rinoa regreso y se la llevo

-¡¿Qué putos le hiciste a pinche techo?- Exclamó Nanoha al ver que el techo estaba destruido

-¡Y tanto que me costó arreglarlo!- dijo llorando

-¡Nanoha!- reprimió Fate a Malhablada Nanoha

-¡Dispárenles, están en el techo!- se oyó de parte de los policías

-¡Nos preocuparemos por eso después!- dijo Squall y los policías comenzaron a disparar a lo que todos se agacharon

-¡Donde Diablos esta el Lagunamov!- Exclamo Hayate al ver solo el techo destruido

-Está aquí- dijo laguna, todos lo vieron con cara de incredulidad, y para su asombro se abrió una puerta enfrente de laguna de la cual salió un pequeño puente que le pego en la cabeza

-¡Hijo de la Chingada!- Maldijo Loire

-¡Tengan más cuidado con esa Chingadera!- reclamo a Kyros que bajaba por el puentecillo

-¡Laguna!, No enfrente de las señoritas- lo regaño Kyros y todos se quedaron viendo

-¡¿Qué esperan? , ¡¿Una invitación!- Laguna les grito y todos subieron rápidamente

-Equipamos al Lagunamov con un equipo de invisibilidad- dijo laguna mientras se dirigían a la cabina, y al llegar…

-¡Ward, Despega!- Ward asintió y el Lagunamov se elevó rápidamente varios metros

-¡Peligro a las tres en punto!- grito Kyros viendo en el radar una acumulación de poder mágico

-¡Pongan la cabeza entre las piernas y bésense el trasero!- grito Laguna agarrándose del asiento del copiloto

-¡Sujétense!- Squall grito y el Lagunamov se sacudió completamente al recibir el impacto de un cañón mágico

-¡Nos caemos!- grito Vivio

-¡Puta Madre! ¡Nos quieren asesinar!- grito Fate

-¡Y tú te querías entregar!- le reprocho Nanoha

-¡Besa mi trasero Takamachi!- le respondió Fate a lo que Nanoha levanto el dedo índice y abrió la boca queriendo decir algo

-¡Si dices algo te lanzaremos al vacio!- grito Squall y Nanoha se sujeto de un asiento cercano

-¡Vamos vuela bebé!- gritaba Laguna y el Lagunamov emprendió el vuelo

-¡Yujuuuuu!- grito el mismísimo Laguna

-¡Nos vemos perdedores! ¡Ward!- Ward asintió de nuevo y el Lagunamov acelero hacia la libertad

-¡Tripulación! ¡Estado!- grito Squall

-Caótico- dijeron entre quejidos y alaridos los tripulantes amontonados uno sobre otro

-¡Podrían levantarse!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Tú no estás hasta abajo!- grito Fate

-¡Alguien me está tocando el atractivo!- dijo la pobre en el fondo

-¡Ops, soy yo!- dijo Nanoha

-Nanoha, cuando te dije eso era para que dejaras de hacerlo- aclaro la Enforcer

-¿Enserio?- dijo Nanoha inocentemente

-enserio- dijo Fate con ira contenida

-ah-dijo Nanoha

-Nanoha- volvió a decir la Enforcer

-¿Te referías a ahora?- pregunto Nanoha

-¡AHORA!- Gruño Fate y todos se levantaron al instante

-Bien dejamos a esos muy atrás así que estamos a salvo- dijo Laguna feliz antes de que su sonrisa se borrara debido a una fuerte sacudida

-¡Díselo a ellos!- Dijo Squall mirando por una ventanilla

-¡Nos rodean!- dijo Fate

-¡Laguna, por los ataques el dispositivo de camuflaje se averió!- dijo Kyros

-¡Mierda!- maldijo Laguna, todo se sacudió de nuevo

-¡¿Este cacharro no puede ir más rápido?- grito Nanoha

-¡Por supuesto pero necesitamos quitarnos de encima a esos!- dijo Laguna

-¡Nos harán jalea!- chillo Vivio

-¡Claro que no!- Einhart la calmo, la nave se sacudió de nuevo

- ¡Solo nos queda una opción!- grito Hayate

- ¡Tienes razón!- dijo Squall

-¡hay que pelear!-

Aquí está el siguiente, perdón por la tardanza pero ya entre a la uni y se me hace difícil encontrar tiempo

Ya que no dejan reviews por las buenas recurriré a las amenazas XD

Si no dejan reviews romperé el NanoFate (Risa malvada)


	10. Augurio de muerte

-¡No salgan los harán jalea!- dijo Vivio jaloneando a Nanoha de su barrier jacket

-¡Probablemente!- dijo Hayate y Nanoha la fulmino con la mirada

-Lo siento- respondió a tal agresión

-descuida estaremos bien- dijo Nanoha

-Vamos o será tarde- dijo Squall y de repente se quedo pensando

-¿jalea?- pregunto Squall

-Si vas tú estará amarga- dijo Nanoha

-Ni que tú fueras una dulzura- le replico el joven

-Pues yo sería una deliciosa y dulce fresita Nyahaha- le dijo

- y Fate sería un durazno- sonrió Nanoha

-¿Un durazno yo?- dijo Fate

-Sip- le dijo sonriente

-¿y eso?- Fate temía preguntar pero se decidió

-Es que a veces eres tan burra y dulce al mismo tiempo- Fate hizo un puchero

-¡YA BASTA!- Hayate impuso orden y todos se callaron

-¿Que sería yo?- pregunto Hayate a Nanoha

-Un mapache- le dijo

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono la jefa indignada

-hagas lo que hagas siempre serás un mapache- se burlo de ella Nanoha

-¡Se acabo Takamachi estas despedida!- se enojo Hayate

-¡Pero Hayate!- Takamachi respondió

-¡Arreglaran eso después!- dijo Squall abriendo la escotilla

-¡Afuera!- Squall salió al techo del Lagunamov

-¡Vamos Fate!- y las dos siguieron a Squall

Ya afuera del Lagunamov los empezaron a atacar con balas mágicas

-¡Detrás de los alerones!- dijo Fate y se movilizaron rápidamente

-Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- le pregunto Fate a Squall

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- le respondió

-Tú eres el líder- le dijo Nanoha

-¿Desde cuándo soy el líder?- dijo Squall

-Te consideramos apto- dijo Fate

-Pues ya que, ya que pueden volar derriben a las unidades aéreas, yo me ocupare de los disparos- dijo Squall

-¡Bien!- juntaron las manos y salieron de su escondite

Las dos magas emprendieron el vuelo y se lanzaron contra las unidades aéreas que los atacaban

-¡Son Maquinas!- grito Nanoha cuando los diviso claramente

-¡Se parecen a los del incidente J.S!- dijo Fate

-¡Tenemos ventaja! ¡Sabemos cómo funcionan!- dijo Squall

Las maquinas se movieron rápidamente y las rodearon

-¡Se mueven más rápido de lo que recordaba!- dijo Nanoha sudando

-¡Cuidado!- los drones lanzaron un rayo de alta densidad el cual casi les da

-¡Estuvo cerca!- dijo Fate

-¡Tomen esto! ¡Circulo Letal!- grito Squall desasiéndose de los pequeños drones que atacaban el Lagunamov

-¡Son rápidos y mas fuertes! ¡Hay que tener cuidado!- dijo Fate partiendo varios con Bardiche

-¡Divine Buster!- grito Nanoha y Raising Heart disparo un rayo que atravesó más drones

-¡¿Cuantos hay?- Nanoha se pregunto

-¡No se distraigan!- dijo observando una horda de drones aproximarse

-¡Listos!- grito Squall, entonces todos los drones explotaron

-¡¿pero qué demonios?- dijo Fate recibiendo un golpe por la espalda como respuesta lanzándola lejos

-¡Fate!- grito Squall pero alguien lo tomo por el cuello y lo levanto

-¡Squall!- Nanoha fue a auxiliar a Squall pero una mano la tomo por un tobillo y la lanzo contra el Lagunamov

-¡Ustedes!- grito Nanoha en la superficie del Lagunamov

-Hola Nanoha- Yuko le contesto, Regulo se paró a su lado, Káiser lanzo a Squall a unos cuantos metros de Nanoha, después se unió a sus compañeros, Nanoha ayudo a Squall a levantarse

-¡¿Qué Hacen aquí!- Vocifero Squall

-¿Ni un hola siquiera? En verdad eres grosero- dijo Regulo, Fate se unió a sus amigos

-con que están huyendo de la justicia- dijo Káiser

-Obra de ustedes, supongo- dijo Fate

-de nosotros no, de ellas- Yuko señalo detrás de nuestros héroes, estos voltearon rápidamente para esquivar los ataques que los amenazaron

-¡¿Pero qué?- Squall se sorprendió al ver ni más ni menos que a Nanoha, Fate, Hayate y a él mismo atacando

-¡Saluden a los nuevos productos del Proyecto F!- Dijo Yuko

-¡Malditos sean!- Fate grito Fuertemente

-¿Pero si fue gracias a ti, lo recuerdas?- Káiser intervino

-¡Muérete!- Grito Nanoha

-Fue un plan muy bueno, primero los copiamos y hacemos que roben un banco- dijo Regulo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?- Squall cuestiono

-Simple, la gente pierde la fe un santiamén, ahora que las busca la ley han salido de la ciudad dejándola desprotegida- dijo Yuko

-¡Planeas atacar Mid-childa!- grito Fate

-Exacto, te mereces un premio- Se burlo Káiser

-Un ejército creado del proyecto F es invencible- dijo Regulo

-En este momento la Mid-Childa está siendo atacada- dijo Yuko

-Son tan ingenuos- dijo Regulo

-Cayeron directo a la trampa- Káiser apoyo a regulo

-¡Silencio!- grito Squall y arremetió contra Káiser, su doble se interpuso entre ellos y detuvo su golpe

-¡No tan rápido!- dijo el falso Squall

-¡Quítate de en medio!- grito Squall y la Falsa Nanoha le dio una patada

-Dejaremos que se diviertan un rato- dijo Yuko

-Los veremos después- dijo Káiser y se retiraron

-¡Rayos!- dijo Fate forcejeando contra la Hayate Falsa

Nanoha y Fate se elevaron en el aire dispuestas a atacar a sus dobles malvados, pero estos las siguieron

-¡A donde creen que van!- grito Squall lanzando su guillotina cósmica contra Fate y Nanoha falsas

-¡Atento!- grito la falsa Hayate lanzando varias lanzas de magia las cuales Squall esquivo con éxito

-¡Lenta!- dijo triunfante pero la falsa Fate lo ataco con su arma

-¡Squall!- grito Nanoha y fue a auxiliarlo

-¡Cuidado!- grito Fate y a Nanoha la golpearon fuertemente con un mandoble final

-Mhp, tonta- Dijo el falso Squall

-¡AAAAAA!- grito Fate mientras se lanzaba contra el falso Squall, pero se detuvo para poner su defensa

-¡Dark Buster!- grito la falsa Nanoha y lanzo un haz de luz oscura contra Fate

-¡Demonios!- grito Fate al ver que su defesa se rompía

-¡Rayos!- dijo Squall al ver a su amiga en problemas

-Tú no iras a ninguna parte- dijo la falsa Fate enfrente de él bloqueándole el camino

-Ya estás muerto- dijo la falsa Hayate detrás de él, estaba acorralado

-Ustedes me obligaron- dijo Squall

-¡Gunblade, Sobrecarga!- grito Squall

-Tercera Forma- dijo la Gunblade y Squall se rodeo de una luz intensa emergiendo con un nuevo Barrier Jacket, había cambiado su chaqueta negra y su playera blanca por una playera oscura sin mangas, guantes negros sin dedos, sus botas se recubrieron por metal

-¡Lionheart!- grito Squall y su Gunblade se transformo en el poderoso Lionheart

-¿en que estábamos?- dijo Squall

-¿crees que eso me impresiona?- dijo la falsa Fate y se lanzo contra él, Squall salto para esquivarla y rápidamente la golpeo con un tajo el cual la elevo, la siguió en el aire para golpearla de nuevo y propino una serie de rápidas estocadas contra ella lanzándola contra el casco del Lagunamov en tan solo una fracción de segundo

-¡Muere!- Grito la falsa Hayate lanzando balas mágicas

-Golpe de colmillo- grito Squall y estampo a la impostora contra el casco del Lagunamov con un fuerte talonazo giratorio

-¡Bardiche Sonic Form!- grito Fate y cambio su barrier jacket por uno más corto

-Blaster System limite uno ¡Liberado!- Grito Nanoha y aparecieron pequeñas copias de Raising Heart

La batalla se balanceaba hacia el lado de los Heroes

-¡Ya me canse!- grito la Falsa Hayate y se alejo rápidamente de la pelea

-¡Sufran la ira de los dioses, VEREDICTO INFERNAL!- grito y aparecieron grandes esferas de magia

-¡VA A DERRIVAR EL LAGUNAMOV!- Grito Fate

-¡LAGUNA ACELERA!- grito Squall

-¡ES TARDE!- grito el falso Squall y se alejo junto a sus compañeras

-¡ARDAAAAAAN!- grito la falsa Hayate y las esferas se transformaron en pilares de magia que amenazaban el Lagunamov, los tres se cubrieron esperando el impacto pero los pilares se desviaron rodeando el Lagunamov

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS!- grito La falsa Hayate, el ataque cesó y el humo de la explosión se disipo, una figura blanca girando a toda velocidad estaba entre ella y el Lagunamov, lentamente paro y se noto una figura que se cubría con unas alas Blancas

-¡RINOA!- celebraron los demás

-Mi nombre es Rinoa Heartilly, Hechicera defensora de la paz y no dejare que lastimes a mis amigos- dijo la misma seriamente y extendió sus alas para seguir volando

-¡Tomen esto!- grito Rinoa - ¡ARTEMA!- grito y una luz rodeo a los impostores la cual exploto lanzándolos por el aire

-¡Míos!- Grito Fate al tiempo en que daba una serie de sablazos a la velocidad del relámpago a los impostores

-¡Atraviésalos Relámpago!- grito y los golpeo a los Falsos con la Gigantesca Hoja de Bardiche

-¡Squall!- grito Fate

-¡Circulo Letal!- Squall salto en el aire para dar dos vueltas con el Lionheart lanzando una fuerte onda de choque la cual impacto directamente a sus enemigos

-¡Nanoha!- grito Squall

-¡Limite dos Liberado!- Grito Nanoha

-¡NANOHA NOOO! Grito Squall

-¡Tomen este poder, es todo lo que tengo!- grito nanoha y la energía mágica dispersa en los alrededores se empezó a concentrar en una enorme esfera de magia, pero no solo eso, las pequeñas copias de Raising heart hacían lo mismo rodeando a los enemigos

-Starlight ¡BREAKER!-Grito y las esferas se transformaron en pilares de energía que impactaron a los impostores

-Braker ¡SHOT!- Grito de nuevo y la energía que estaba en equilibrio exploto, la batalla había terminado, Nanoha se desplomo en la orilla del Lagunamov

-¡Nanoha!- sus amigos fueron a auxiliarla

-¡Porque rayos usaste el Blaster!- Fate la regaño mientras Squall la levantaba un poco

-Casi te caes al vacio- dijo Squall

-Lo siento, no quería que los dañaran- dijo con una sonrisita

-Siempre eres tan sobreprotectora- dijo Squall

-Nyahaha- Nanoha se limito a reír

-Tonta, pronto estarás bien- dijo Rinoa

-Estuvo cerca, gracias Rinoa- dijo Fate

-No podía quedarme solo viendo- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció de repente

-¿Rinoa?- pregunto Nanoha, Rinoa cayó inconsciente

-¡Rinoa!- Grito Squall

-A la pobre le falta práctica- se oyó una tenebrosa voz, un individuo apareció en la escena flotando a un lado del Lagunamov

-¡¿Quién eres tú y que le has hecho a Rinoa!- Squall estaba enfurecido

-Nada grave por desgracia, Mi nombre es Inferno, el nuevo líder de Mid-Childa- dijo realizado

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Nanoha

-No tienen que saberlo ya que morirán aquí- dijo Malvadamente

-Siento decirlo pero tus marionetas fueron destruidas- dijo Fate

-Mataron 4, les faltan 4996 mas- se burlo

-¡Hay más!- grito Nanoha

-Y se harán más- dijo Inferno

-¡Ahora mueran!- Inferno junto energía en su brazo la cual subió hasta su mano y se materializaron el lanzas rojas

-¡Cuidado!- Squall se levanto y se puso enfrente de sus amigas

-¡Letal Blood Lance!- grito y lanzo las estacas contra Squall el cual cerró los ojos para recibirlas, se oyó un sonido de carne siendo atravesada, Fate grito de horror, Squall abrió los ojos

-¡NANOHA!- Squall vio a su amiga enfrente de él con las estacas incrustadas en su cuerpo, en unos segundos eternos Nanoha se balanceo precipitándose hacia la orilla del Lagunamov fuera del alcance de Squall el cual se estiro todo lo que pudo para intentar alcanzarla, Nanoha cayó por la orilla

-¡NANOHA!- Squall se detuvo en la orilla extendiendo la mano tratando de alcanzar a Nanoha la cual seguía cayendo, Fate intento rescatarla pero su intento fue interrumpido por inferno el cual la golpeo en el cuello dejándola inconsciente, Nanoha veía a Squall en la orilla del Lagunamov alejándose y ella presa de la gravedad veía su vida pasar su vida frente a sus ojos

-¿Voy a morir?- se pregunto, en sus ojos se veía el reflejo del campo de batalla…

INSERTE EL DISCO 2

Esta frase me traumo durante más de 1 año T.T

Aquí el más reciente capitulo dejen reviews por favor *-*


	11. Escape

-¡Squall! ¡Squall!- gritaba una voz femenina

-¿Squall?- Pregunto Nanoha pero la voz no la escuchaba

-¡SQUALL!- grito de nuevo

-¿Selphie?- pregunto su boca pero ella no quiso decir nada

-¡Al fin despiertas flojonazo!- dijo Selphie, Nanoha descubrió que estaba en el cuerpo de Squall, pero solo como espectadora ya que no podía hacer nada más que ver a través de los ojos de Squall

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo "Squall" levantándose

-Tenemos que partir tenemos una misión- dijo y se echo a correr, se levanto de su cama y alisto su sable pistola

(¿Qué sucede?) Nanoha se pregunto

-¿Qué?- dijo Squall, al parecer la había escuchado

-Debe de ser mi imaginación- dijo siguiendo su labor

(¡Squall soy Nanoha!) Grito

-¿Qué?- dijo de nuevo Squall

-Ser comandante me está volviendo loco- dijo y salió por la puerta de su habitación, Nanoha comprendió lo que sucedía, estaba viendo uno de los recuerdos de su amigo

-Firmes- ordenó Squall a sus amigos que estaban en el Lagunamov

-¡Squall!- grito Rinoa corriendo hacían él y abrasándolo

-¡Hay!- Squall mantuvo milagrosamente el equilibrio

-A mí también me alegra verlos- dijo y los demás se sentaron en las sillas, Nanoha reconoció el momento, Squall le había contado eso antes, era el momento decisivo en su vida

-Nos ha llegado un informe de Galbadia, una bruja poderosa ronda en las montañas, la misión es eliminarla- dijo Squall, ese era el momento antes de conocerla

-Es una misión difícil, hay demasiado riesgo, si alguien no quiere ir esta en toda libertad de dejar la misión- dijo Squall

-Estaremos siempre contigo Comandante- dijo Zell

-Confiamos en ti- dijo Irvine

-Vamos juntos- Quistis dijo alegre

-Gracias muchachas- dijo Squall y se lanzaron a la acción, Nanoha experimento la dura batalla contra la bruja, el dolor era tan real, pero sin embargo veía la determinación de todos

(¡Squall tu puedes!) – ¿Otra Vez?- Squall paro de repente para sacudirse la cabeza, estaba sangrando pero aun podía luchar, Nanoha también estaba mareada, las técnicas de Squall requerían movimientos rápidos y giros, a parte el dolor de las heridas la ponían casi al límite, La bruja comenzó a debilitarse

-¡Ahora!, ¡Usemos los limites!- dijo Squall

(¡NO LO HAGAS, ES PELIGROSO!)- ¡YA LO SE PERO ES TODO LO QUE TENEMOS!- Nadie había dicho nada pero él respondió a sus preguntas

-¡BIEN AQUÍ VAMOS!- Irvine grito con ánimo, Todos cargaron sus mejores a taques y arremetieron contra la bruja dañándola severamente

-¡MALDITOS SEAN SeeDs!, ¡Ahora todos morirán!- la Bruja creó un vórtice en el cual el tiempo se colapsaba succionando todo lo que había a su paso, incluso a ella

(¡CUIDADO!)- ¡Aléjense todos!- Squall ordeno y todos se retiraron

-¡Tenemos que destruir esa cosa o destruirá todo lo que esté en su camino!- grito Zell

-¡Salgan me encargare yo!- dijo Squall

-¡Allí vas de nuevo tratando de solucionarlo todo!- Rinoa lo regaño

-¡Solo no podrás hacer nada!- dijo Selphie

-¡Retirémonos y pensemos en algo mejor!- dijo Quistis

-De acuerdo- dijo Squall esperando a que todos subieran al Lagunamov

-Laguna Vamonos- dijo Squall

-Hecho- dijo este y despego, Squall sabía que debía detener la compresión o sería muy tarde

(¡NO VAYAS!)- Squall se detuvo pero estaba decidido, se escabulló hacia el compartimiento de carga, dejo una pequeña nota

(¡SI VAS NO LOS VERAS MÁS!) Nanoha sabía que si no se lanzaba jamás lo conocería pero al verlo con sus amigos pensó que tal vez eso era mejor

En la cabina

-Donde esta Squall- Pregunto Rinoa

-Tal vez fue al baño- dijo Irvine

-¿en un momento como este?- dijo Quistis

-¿Qué raro?- dijo Laguna

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Zell

-Alguien abrió la puerta del compartimiento de carga- dijo Laguna

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Dijo Quistis Horrorizada

-¡SQUALL!- Fue lo que oyó Squall antes de lanzarse hacia la compresión temporal

-¡Te destruiré con mi mejor golpe!- grito Squall

(¡NO LO HAGAS!)- Nanoha sentía lo que Squall, Estaba asustada pero también sabía que debía hacerlo por ellos, Squall atesoraba a sus amigos

Su vista se empezó a nublarse

-¡SUMMUM!- Grito de caer desmayada de nuevo

-¡Fate!- grito Squall

-¡Squall!- grito la misma levantándose

-¡Y Nanoha!- dijo preocupada

-No lo sé- dijo sentándose en una esquina

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo examinando el lugar

-Parece ser una especie de calabozo- dijo Squall

-¿Qué paso después de la batalla?- Fate dijo algo asustada de lo que podría oír

-Inferno derribó el Lagunamov, tiene una fuerza monstruosa, Rinoa teletransportó a Vivio y a Einhart a un lugar seguro mientras que Laguna, Kyros, Ward y yo deteníamos al enemigo, lograron escapar pero aparecieron mas clones de nosotros y no nos quedo más que rendirnos- Squall cerró los ojos

-¿Pero su objetivo no era matarnos?- dijo Fate

-Parece que tiene algo planeado además de liquidarnos- dijo levantándose y observando por la rejilla de la puerta de la celda, Fate rompió en llanto

-¿Qué te pasa Relámpago?- dijo Squall

-Nanoha…- no podía terminar su frase, Squall la abrazo

-Descuida, El demonio Blanco no puede morir tan fácilmente- dijo intentando animar a Fate pero no tuvo éxito

En otra celda

-¡Patada Espectacular!- Laguna corrió contra la puerta y le dio una parada, entonces se oyó un crujido

-¡AUCH, MI PATA!- grito agarrándose la pierna

-¡Es una puerta de Metal ¿Como planeas derribarla tu solo?- Hayate lo regaño

-Era solo una idea-dijo Laguna sentándose en el piso

-Entonces ya estás bien- dijo Laguna

-Por su pollo- dijo Hayate

-Estoy preocupada por los demás- dijo Hayate tristona

-Descuida estarán bien- dijo Laguna levantándose y examinando la puerta

- Nanoha me preocupa- dijo Hayate

-A mi también, por eso debemos escapar de aquí- dijo Laguna buscando algo de lo que echar mano para escapar

-Necesito algo más pesado- dijo laguna

-Oye Hayate ¿Cómo cuanto pesas?- dijo Laguna

-¿Por qué me vez así?- dijo Hayate

-Nanoha-

-¿Quién está allí?-

-Nanoha-

-Déjame en paz-

-Nanoha-

-Quiero dormir-

-¡NANOHA!-

Nanoha abrió los ojos, su vista era borrosa al principio pero después se aclaro, estaba en una especie de quirófano, ella estaba desnuda sobre la mesa cubierta con una sabana, le dolía la cabeza, se sentó

(¿Dónde estoy?) Se pregunto (Fui atravesada por su ataque) se inspecciono los lugares donde había sido herida (No hay nada) se dijo (ni si quiera mi ropa) dijo (me pregunto dónde estarán los demás), se oyó que alguien entraba, Nanoha se recostó y se tapo de nuevo con la sabana

-aquí esta- dijo una voz masculina

-La paciente murió ayer por la noche a causa de heridas fatales pero sin embargo las heridas han desaparecido esta mañana cuando inspeccione inspeccione el cadáver- parecía que llevaba una especie de bitácora

-En este momento me dispongo a realizar la autopsia- Nanoha sabía que eso no era bueno para ella

-¿Ya estas mejor relámpago?- pregunto Squall

-Si- dijo secándose las lágrimas

-debemos salir y reagruparnos- dijo Fate

-El problema es cómo- dijo examinando los alrededores

-Si Bardiche estuviera aquí- dijo Fate

-necesitamos un plan- dijo Squall- Laguna es bueno para eso

-¡Acaso escuche mi nombre!- Grito el nombrado

-¿Laguna?- dijo Fate extrañada

-El mismo- dijo afuera de la celda

-¿Cómo es que estas aquí?- dijo Squall

-Pues veras, al traernos nos encarcelaron, Hayate y yo estábamos encerrados así que después de patear la puerta si éxito decidí usar algo más pesado- dijo Laguna

-¡LAGUNA!- se oyó gritar a Hayate

-Hola Hayate como estas- dijo despreocupado

-¡¿Cómo estoy?- dijo Furiosa tomándolo por las solapas

-¡Me lanzaste contra la puerta!- sacudió fuertemente a Laguna

-Pero me disculpe- dijo mareado

-¡NO ES CIERTO!- dijo sacudiéndolo más fuerte

-¡Lo siento!- dijo

-Pueden dejar eso para más tarde- dijo Squall

-¡Ah claro!- dijo Laguna- a abrir la puerta

El doctor se inclino para quitar la sabana cuando Nanoha le soltó una poderosa patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente

(Estuvo cerca) se dijo a sí misma, acto siguiente se puso el uniforme del doctor y lo encerró en una especie de armario

-Nanoha-

-¿Quién anda allí?- dijo Nanoha y no encontró nada a su alrededor

-Estoy hablándote por medio de un enlace- dijo la voz en su cabeza

-¿Quién eres?- dijo Nanoha

- Soy Rinoa, quede debilitada por la batalla así que esta será la única manera en que podre ayudarte- dijo Rinoa

-Genial ahora escucho la voz de Rinoa en mi cabeza- dijo sarcástica Nanoha

-¡¿Tienes larvas en el cerebro? ¡Claro que soy Rinoa!- Rinoa se irrito

-Dime algo que solo Rinoa sabría espectral voz en mi cabeza- Nanoha puso a prueba a la voz de su cabeza

-Squall duerme en un sillón en la sala de tu casa- dijo Rinoa

-Ok, eres Rinoa- se convenció Nanoha

-¿Y de que se me servirá la voz de la ex novia de mi mejor amigo en mi cabeza?- pensó sarcásticamente

-Para tu información puedo ver todo el calabozo- dijo Rinoa

-¡Genial!- dijo Nanoha

-Hacia donde debo de ir ¡oh gran GPS del calabozo!- dijo Nanoha rindiéndole culto a Rinoa

-Solo haz lo que te dijo y saldrás bien-dijo Rinoa molesta

-Bien hacia dónde vamos- dijo Squall afuera de su celda

-Debemos averiguar donde esta Nanoha- dijo Fate

-¿Pero dónde?- dijo Hayate

-Si ellos no querían matarnos en ese momento- reflexiono Laguna

-Las heridas de Nanoha eran graves- dijo Fate

-Deben de curarlas antes que nada- pensó Hayate en voz alta

-Deben de tener alguna especie de hospital aquí- dijo Laguna

-Un hospital debe de estar bien iluminado, debe de estar en los niveles superiores- dijo Fate

-Subamos a ver si encontramos algo- Squall ordeno y se pusieron en marcha todos, entonces sonó la alarma

-¡Alerta Intrusos!- resonó por toda la instalación

-¡¿Cómo demonios?- grito Squall

-¡No hay manera!- dijo Fate

-Tal vez…-

Nanoha corria por los pasillos

-¡¿Cómo demonios se habrán enterado?- dijo para si misma

-¡No es eso, alguien más entró!- dijo Rinoa

-¡Ya te habías tardado Takamachi!- dijo una silueta enfrente de ella

-¡Yuko!- dijo con cierto desprecio

-Habían dicho que habías muerto, pero yo no me la trague- dijo Yuko

-Mala noticia para ti supongo- replico Nanoha

-Al revés, si hubieras muerto si sería un gran problema- dijo Yuko

-¡Apártate de mi camino!- Nanoha se puso en posición de batalla

-¡Pero qué puedes hacer tu sola contra mí!- se burlo Yuko – Ni siquiera tienes tu Dispositivo

-Recuperare a Raising heart cuando te derrote, Ya que tú la tienes- dijo Nanoha

-¡Bravo! En realidad sí que están muy unidas, dijo Sacándose una esferita roja del traje

-¿La quieres? Ven por ella- reto Yuko

Nanoha se dispuso a atacar pero de repente su fuerza se fue y cayó al suelo

-¡Regulo! ¡Esa era mía!- Yuko se enojo

-Inferno dijo que no perdieras el tiempo- dijo Regulo seriamente

-ya lo siento- dijo Yuko

-Me la llevare a la sala de tortura para que Káiser la interrogue- dijo regulo levantando a Nanoha – Busca a los intrusos y captúralos-

-Entendido- dijo Yuko fastidiada

-¡De donde salen tantos guardias!- grito Fate cubriéndose de los disparos

-Si tuviéramos armas- dijo Squall

-¡Tranqui! – Dijo Laguna

- ¿Tienes un plan?- dijo Hayate

-Llamen su atención y ahorita vengo- dijo Laguna y se fue arrastrados

-¡Oigan guardias estamos acá!- grito Fate, Los guardias corrieron hacia ellos

-¡Ahora vienen hacia acá!- dijo Hayate, se oyeron golpes

-¡Ahora ven quien es Laguna Loire!- Se oyó

-Ya pueden salir- dijo y los demás salieron, Laguna les lanzo las armas de los guardias

-¡Esto está mejor!- dijo Squall

-Son armas de fuego- dijo Fate

-¿No sabes usarlas?- dijo Laguna revisando la suya

-Sabemos- dijo Hayate

-Pero podríamos matar a alguien- dijo Fate

-Nuestros enemigos planean lo mismo, respondamos del mismo modo- dijo Squall

-¡Como puedes decir eso!- le grito Fate

-¡Solo digo que debemos defendernos!- dijo Squall -¡Sea como sea!-

-¡¿Por qué matarlos?- Fate enfurecía

-¡Soy un Mercenario, Es lo que hago!- Grito Squall y Fate giro la mirada

-¡Discutiremos eso Luego!- Dijo Laguna

-¡Solo disparos no letales!- Dijo Hayate, Nadie dijo Nada

-Busquemos a Nanoha- dijo Hayate


	12. Dolor

Nanoha abrió los ojos, estaba desnuda de nuevo y podía sentir la fría silla metálica a la cual estaba atada, no podía moverse ni ver nada, estaba completamente oscuro

-¿Rinoa estas allí?- pregunto Nanoha

(¡Milagro!, me alegra saber que sigues con vida, te perdiste un buen rato) Rinoa se oía muy aliviada

-¿Dónde…?- Nanoha no termino su pregunta, una luz brillante sobre de ella la segó completamente

-¿Dormiste bien?- Káiser apareció enfrente de ella

-¡Tu!- Nanoha intento liberarse

-Es inútil- dijo mientras se paseaba alrededor de ella

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Nanoha

-Nada importante en realidad- Káiser estaba muy tranquilo

-¡Libérame!- Ordeno Nanoha, Káiser rió

-Supongo que puedes escapar sola como la ultima vez- dijo Káiser – No sé como fingiste tu muerte y menos aun lo de las heridas pero lo de robarte un uniforme fue ingenioso- Káiser estaba divertido

-Un mago jamás revela sus secretos- dijo Nanoha

-En realidad fue una suerte que no murieras, estaba preparando esta sala para tus amigos- Káiser Tomo un control que estaba junto a la silla de Nanoha

-¡¿Sabes donde están?- Nanoha enfureció, Káiser le dio una bofetada

-Silencio- dijo mientras ajustaba algo en el control

-Empiezas a caerme mal así que serás la primera, tal vez me ahorres el trabajo de repetirlo con tus amigos- Káiser termino lo que hacia

-¡Si los tocas…!- Amenazo Nanoha así que Káiser la abofeteo de nuevo, Nanoha estaba mareado por los golpes

-Es una pena maltratar tan bonito rostro- dijo Káiser

-¿resulta que te gusto?- Desafío Nanoha ganándose otro golpe

-Aunque tal vez me acostumbre- dijo Káiser

-Ahora dime ¿Dónde están los demás StrikerS?- Ordeno Káiser

-No lo sé- dijo Nanoha algo aturdida

-Vaya, La instructora siempre leal- dijo Káiser con un todo de repugnancia

-¡No lo sé y aunque lo supiera ¿Qué te haría pensar que te lo diría?- Nanoha se puso firme

-¿No lo sé?, Tal vez esto hará que confieses- Káiser apretó un botón del control, Nanoha sintió como una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, cesó por un momento

-¿Razonaste?- Káiser pregunto recibiendo una mirada desafiante como respuesta

-Intentémoslo de nuevo- Apretó de nuevo el botón, El dolor volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, intentaba no gritar mientras todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban dolorosamente

-¿Quieres que pare?- Pregunto descaradamente Káiser

-P… P…- intentaba decir Nanoha

-No te entiendo, Habla- Káiser observaba el dolor de Nanoha

-P… p... Pu..dre.. ¡Púdrete!- Nanoha grito

-Tu arrogancia me divierte, ¿Cuánto podrás aguantar?- Káiser apago el aparato de tortura, Nanoha quedo jadeando

-Solo tienes que contestarme- dijo Káiser acercándose a su rostro, Nanoha le escupió, Káiser la abofeteo de nuevo

-Tal vez una potencia más alta te convenza- Káiser movió una perilla del control y volvió a activar el infernal aparato, Nanoha no pudo resistir mas

-¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- Soltó un grito de verdadero dolor, Sus ojos estaban empapados en lagrimas, no sentía madamas que el dolor, lo único que escuchaba eran sus gritos, eran unos segundos eternos

Fate paró unos segundos

-¿Qué te pasa Relámpago?- pregunto Squall

-Es como si sintiera a Nanoha- dijo recargándose en un muro preocupada

-¿está en peligro?- Pregunto Hayate

-Debemos apresurarnos- dijo Laguna y todos corrieron hacia donde suponían estaba la enfermería

Después de una eternidad para Nanoha su tormento cesó, estaba exhausta, apretaba los ojos, sudaba y jadeaba, estaba asustada, lo único que la mantenía con vida eran las imágenes de sus amigos en su mente

-¿te rindes?- pregunto Káiser

-aunque me gustaría verte sufrir más, ¡jajajaja!- Káiser soltó una carcajada

-¿Qué te pasa?, ¿no vas a hablar?, ¡Vamos Lucha!- dijo Káiser subiendo de potencia la máquina de tortura

-¡SUFRE!- Grito Káiser y encendió el aparato, Nanoha volvió a retorcerse con un dolor más intenso que el anterior

-¡¿TE DIVIERTES NANOHA TAKAMACHI?- Grito Káiser, Nanoha no pudo soportarlo más

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- grito Káiser -¡No te duermas!- Káiser apago el aparato y golpeó a Nanoha en el estomago, esta no reaccionó

-¡La estúpida se desmayó!- grito Káiser con furia

-¡DESPIERTA!- Golpeo de nuevo a Nanoha sin respuesta

-¡DEMONIOS!- Káiser se dispuso a golpearla de nuevo

-¡ALERTA! ¡INTRUSOS!- Resonó por la habitación, una pantalla se abrió enfrente de Káiser

-¡Káiser ve por los intrusos están cerca de tu área!- Dijo Inferno por la pantalla

-Entendido-dijo Káiser decepcionado

-Volveré para jugar un poco mas- dijo Káiser y se retiro dejando a Nanoha sola e inconsciente

-¡Maldición!- dijo Squall

-Nos perdimos- dijo Laguna

-¡No veo que ayudes!- dijo Squall

(¿Me escuchan?) Una voz sonó en la cabeza de todos

-¡Rinoa!- exclamo Hayate

(¡Gracias a dios!) Dijo Rinoa

(¡Rápido a Nanoha la están torturando!) Grito Rinoa

-¡Donde esta!- Grito Fate

(Los guiare) Dijo Rinoa y todos corrieron hacia donde ella los guiaba excepto Laguna

-¡Adelántense los alcanzare luego! -Dijo y corrió en una dirección contraria

-¡Entendido!- dijo Squall

-¡No crees que es peligroso dejarlo solo!- dijo Hayate

-El sabe cuidarse- Dijo Squall

-¡cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos sin nuestros dispositivos!- Grito Hayate

(Descuida, están de paso) dijo Rinoa

-¡Buen trabajo Vivio!- dijo Einhart Sarcástica

-¡Teníamos que entrar de alguna manera ¿no?- dijo Vivio

-¡Si pero con menos alboroto!- grito Einhart

-¡Con que ustedes son las que arman tanto alboroto!-

-¡Tú!- Vivio miro a Káiser

-¿¡Donde están nuestros amigos!- dijo Einhart amenazante

-En la mazmorra, excepto por Takamachi, tuvo una cita electrizante, aunque parece que sufrió por ello- dijo Káiser

-¡¿Que le has hecho a Nanoha-mama? -Vivio enfureció y apretó su puño

-Descuida, aun no está muerta, me asegure de ello- dijo Káiser

-¡Maldito!- Grito Vivio y arremetió contra Káiser

-¡Cuidado Vivio!- grito Einhart

-¡Tonta!- Káiser esquivo el puñetazo de Vivio y el tomo por el cuello

-No ataques directamente a un enemigo más fuerte que tu- le dijo

-¡Suéltala!- Einhart intento golpear a Káiser pero este lanzo a Vivio contra ella, las dos cayeron al piso

-Pobres niñas- dijo Káiser

-Parece que encontraron una manera de dañarnos- dijo Vivio entre tosidos

-No importa, debemos derribarlo- dijo Einhart, Las dos se pusieron en posición de batalla

-¿Acaso piensan enfrentarse a mí?- dijo Káiser

-Si quieres puedes rendirte- dijo Vivio con una sonrisa desafiante, Káiser arremetió contra ellas, Vivio esquivo exitosamente en lo que Einhart se agacho e hizo un upercut haciendo que Káiser retrocediera

-¡Lunar Phase!- grito Vivio girando sobre sí misma para asestar un poderoso talonazo a Káiser

-¡Artes del rey supremo!- grito Einhart - ¡Raising Dragon!- Einhart elevo a Káiser con una serie de paradas ascendentes, Vivio salto y alcanzo a Káiser en el aire

-¡Full Impact!- grito Vivio y Propino un golpe que parecía débil pero dejo a Káiser paralizado

-¡Ahora!- dijo Einhart y las dos echaron a correr

-Debe de ser aquí- dijo Squall

(Sus armas deben de estar adentro, la sala de tortura está más adelante) dijo Rinoa

-Perfecto- dijo Fate entrando y viendo a Bardiche y los demás allí adentro

-¡Vamos por Nanoha!- dijo Hayate

Nanoha despertó, se sentía bastante mal, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, una sensación de alivio y nausea la invadió, quería dormir mas pero…

-¡NANOHA!- la puerta se abrió de golpe, Squall entro de golpe y vio a Nanoha, seguido por el Fate y Hayate entraron, Squall se dio la vuelta para vigilar un poco sonrojado

-¡Te liberaremos en un momento!- dijo Fate rompiendo los grilletes con Bardiche

-Fate- susurro Nanoha

-¡Qué clase de monstruos son!- dijo Hayate con un gesto de repugnancia al examinar el aparato

-¡Listo!- dijo Fate al liberar a Nanoha, este intento levantarse apoyada en Fate, pero cayo inmediatamente al suelo

-Fate no me siento bien- susurro Nanoha

-Descuida estarás bien- dijo Fate abrazándola, Nanoha estallo en llanto

-¡Tuve tanto miedo!- dijo Nanoha llorando

-Ya estamos aquí- dijo Squall vigilando afuera

-No me siento bien- dijo Nanoha tapándose la boca y tocándose el estomago

-Voy a vomitar- se dio la vuelta

Fate puso una mano en el hombro de Nanoha

-Descuida los haremos pagar- dijo Fate y Nanoha después de hacer lo que tenía que hacer le sonrió

-Pues a por ellos- dijo Nanoha levantándose aun tambaleante

-Toma- dijo Hayate dándole a Nanoha una esferita roja

-Ponte tu barrier jacket, no inspiraras mucho miedo así como vas- Hayate sonrió aun mas

-gracias Hayate- dijo Nanoha tomando a Raising heart

-¡Set up!- grito y su barrier jacket apareció

-Bien, salgamos de aquí- dijo Squall

-Rinoa por donde- dijo Hayate

(Si siguen por este pasillo y suben las escaleras saldrán a la azotea) dijo y nuestros héroes siguieron por ese camino hasta que un muro exploto frente a ellos

-¡Pero qué chingados!- dijo Squall

-¡Otra vez derribando muros para entrar!- grito Einhart

-Lo siento pero no sé cómo llegamos al exterior del edificio- dijo Vivio entrando por el agujero

-¡Vivio!- Nanoha corrió a abrazar a su hija

-¡Nanoha –mama!- está también corrió a abrazarla

-¡me alegra que estés bien!- dijo Fate abrazándolas a ambas

-¡Pero qué demonios!- dijo Hayate echando una mirada al exterior

-Se ve mal- dijo Squall al ver el escenario, Mid-Childa estaba completamente destruida, parecía un post apocalipsis, los edificios derrumbados, la ciudad en llamas, alarmas de automóviles sonando y el cielo de un color rojo vivo

-Échale una mirada a eso- dijo Nanoha volteando hacia el cielo

-Un castillo flotante- dijo Fate

-¡Si esa es su base que rayos es este edificio!- grito Fate

(Es una especie de laboratorio) dijo Rinoa

-Aquí parece ser donde crean el ejercito- dijo Squall

(Por ahora está inactivo porque el ejercito esta completo, pero aun puede usarse) dijo Rinoa

-Debemos destruirlo para evitar más enemigos- dijo Hayate

-¿alguna idea?- dijo Nanoha

(Hay un reactor en el piso inferior, si explota destruirá todo el edificio) – dijo Rinoa

Se oyen más tropas en el piso superior

-Nos están rodeando- dijo Fate

-¿Qué hacemos Squall?- dijo Hayate

(¿Por qué siempre a mi?) Squall se puso a pensar

-Nos dividiremos, Vivio, Einhart y Yo limpiaremos el camino a la azotea, ustedes vayan por el reactor- dijo Squall

-¿Cómo desestabilizamos el reactor? – dijo Nanoha

-Invéntense una manera- dijo Squall- ¡En Marcha!- Grito y se dividieron

-¡Hola señor reactor!- dijo Fate al ver el gigantesco reactor

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Hayate

-Disparémosle hasta que explote- dijo Fate

-Buena idea- dijo Nanoha

-Lamento interrumpirlas señoritas- Regulo apareció enfrente de ellas

-No saldrán de aquí- dijo Regulo empuñando una espada

-No será como la última vez -dijo Hayate

Regulo se movió rápidamente para cortarlas pero Fate lo bloqueo

-Eres rápida- dijo Regulo

-Gracias- dijo Fate esperando la patada de regulo, la cual esquivo moviéndose a la izquierda

-¡Divine Buster!- Grito Nanoha en el momento que Fate se quitaba de en medio para disparar

-Buena estrategia- dijo Regulo partiendo el Divine Buster a la mitad

-Tontas- dijo Regulo

-¡Pero qué!- se dio cuenta de que sus pues estaban congelados y pegados al piso

-Atadura helada- dijo Hayate

-¡Atraviésalo relámpago!- Fate arremetió contra Regulo Cortandolo con Bardiche lanzándolo por los aires

-Resuena cuerno del juicio ¡RAGNAROK!- Hayate lanzo su podedoso ataque que impacto con éxito a regulo

-¡A.C.S Driver!- Nanoha embistió a regulo Hiriéndolo gravemente y lanzándolo contra el reactor

-¡Malditas sean!- Grito Regulo levantándose

-¡Mueran!- grito con furia

-¡COMPRESION TEMPORAL!- grito Lanzando un vórtice de energía que absorbía todo

-¡Esa es la cosa que trajo a Squall a nuestro mundo!- grito Nanoha

-¡Morirán aquí!- Grito regulo antes de ser absorbido por la compresión

-¿¡Que hacemos! – grito Hayate

-¡Lo atacare con mi Starlight Braker!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Aun no has recuperado todas tus fuerzas es arriesgado!- dijo Fate

-¡No hay tiempo!- dijo Nanoha

-¡De acuerdo pero nosotras te apoyaremos!- dijo Hayate

-¡Con todo nuestro poder!- grito Nanoha

-STARLIGHT… ¡BRAKER!- Lanzo su ataque contra la compresión

-Breaker… ¡SHOT!- Las tres gritaron y el vórtice exploto, ellas salieron volando por la explosión

-Eso no se oyó bien- dijo Squall mientras esperaba en la azotea a sus compañeras

-Vivio, Einhart quédense aquí, iré por las demás- dijo Squall y las niñas asintieron

Squall llego rápidamente al lugar de la explosión

-¡Nanoha!, ¡Fate!, ¡Hayate!- Squall buscaba a sus amigas

-¡ALERTA! ¡REACTOR INESTABLE! ¡VEACUEN INMEDIATAMENTE!- La alarma advirtió

-¡Maldita sea!- grito

-¡Nanoha!, ¡Fate!, ¡Hayate!- Squall continuo

-¡Aquí!- se oyó desde un agujero en el piso

-¡están bien!-Squall corrió para auxiliarlas

-¡Por suerte caímos en suave!- dijo Fate Saliendo del agujero, Squall abrió mucho los ojos al verla

-¡AAAAAAAAA!- Squall gritó

-¡¿Qué?- dijo Nanoha saliendo del agujero

-¡AAAAAAAAA!- Volvió a gritar al ver a Nanoha

-¡Deja de gritar!- Exclamo Hayate al salir

-¡AAAAAAAAA!- Squall volvió a gritar, Nanoha vio a Fate y a Hayate

-¡AAAAAAAAAA!- grito al verlas, al hacer lo mismo las Fate y Hayate hicieron lo mismo


	13. Pequeño Problema

-¡AAAAAAAA!- Grito Fate

-¡AAAAAAAA!- grito Nanoha

-¡AAAAAAAA!- Grito Hayate

-¡¿Qué les paso?- exclamo Squall viéndolas

-¡No Sabemos!- grito Fate, Entonces un muro exploto a un lado de Squall

-¡¿Por qué me explotan siempre los pinches muros?- dijo Enfadado Squall

-¡Vamos!- dijo Laguna del otro lado del muro explotado con el Lagunamov

-¡Buen trabajo Laguna!- dijo Squall y alzo a las tres ases con demasiada facilidad para saltar al Lagunamov

-¡Me alegro de que estén bien!- dijo Laguna bajando por el ascensor del Lagunamov

-¿Dónde están Vivio y Einhart?- Pregunto Squall

-Conduciendo- dijo Laguna a lo que Squall no se sorprendió puesto a que el Lagunamov casi se conducía solo

-¿Y Nanoha, Fate y Hayate?- Pregunto Laguna

-ejem… allí- dijo señalándolas

-¡QUE BONITAS NIÑAS!- exclamo laguna yendo a abrazar y alzar a las tres pobres e indefensas niñas

-¡AAAA!- gritaron las tres, Laguna les jalaba los cachetes

-¿Pero porque traen trajes parecidos a los de Hayate, Fate y Nanoha?- Laguna paro un momento de apretujarlas

-porque son ellas- dijo Squall

-Buena broma Squall pero estas niñas apenas han de tener 8 años- dijo Laguna

-No sé cómo explicarlo- dijo Squall

-Pues que digan algo que solo ellas sabrían- dijo Laguna alzando a Nanoha la cual gritaba y forcejeaba en lo alto mientras Hayate y Fate lo jaloneaban para que la soltara

-¡Squall duerme en un sillón en la sala!- grito Nanoha y Laguna se quedo estático

-¡Si son ustedes!- grito al mismo tiempo que soltó a Nanoha

-¡AAAAA!-grito la pobre cayendo al suelo de sentón

-¿Nanoha estas bien?- dijo Fate levantándola

-Me deteriore el atractivo- dijo Nanoha sobándose y Hayate se limito a reír

-¡Pero qué diablos pasó!- Laguna gritó, Squall le conto lo que sabia

-ya veo… no entendí nada- dijo laguna

-¡Ahora somos unas niñas!- dijo Fate llorando

-¡qué vamos a hacer ahora!- Nanoha la acompaño

-¡no lloren!- grito Squall y las tres se quedaron calladas con ojos de corderito

-Genial- dijo Squall sarcástico

-Si fue por una compresión temporal tal vez Rinoa sepa algo- dijo Laguna

-Buena idea Laguna- dijo Hayate – jamás pensé que diría eso

-Voy a preguntarle a Vivio- dijo Nanoha y subió al ascensor y se quedo parada

-¿alguien me ayuda?, no puedo alcanzar los botones- dijo con una sonrisita, Squall fue y apretó el botón, el ascensor subió y Squall se quedo pensando

-¡Pero qué demonios hice!- dijo Squall y se oyó un grito en la cabina, todos subieron

-¡Mi mamá se convirtió en un gnomo!- grito Vivio

-¡No le faltes el respeto a tu madre!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Vivio!- le llamo la atención Fate, Vivio se le quedó viendo

-¡AAAAAA! ¡Tú también!- dijo viendo a Fate

-¡tranquilízate Vivio!- dijo Hayate

-¡La tía Hayate también!, ¡Que chingados paso aquí!- dijo Vivio

-¡Vivio lenguaje!- la reprendió Squall

-Al menos tú eres normal- dijo Vivio aliviada, Squall le explico cómo estaba el asunto a Vivio

-ya veo- dijo Einhart al volante

-Saben donde esta Rinoa ¿Verdad?- dijo Laguna

-¡Por su pollo!- dijo Vivio

-¡Einhart en marcha!- ordeno Vivio

-Sí, amo- contesto Einhart con aires sarcásticos y se puso en marcha

-Si Nanoha-mama y Fate-mama son menores que yo ¿significa que tienen que obedecerme?- Vivio se pregunto

-Aun seguimos siendo tus madres jovencita- Nanoha la regaño

-Eso se oye tan raro viniendo de alguien más joven que ella- dijo Squall

-¡Squall!- dijo Nanoha

-Lo siento chibi- Squall le puso la mano en la cabeza, Nanoha hizo un puchero

-aquí es- dijo Einhart aterrizando suavemente en medio de un área boscosa

-¿Dónde estará?- Se pregunto Squall en voz alta mientras bajaba del Lagunamov

-En aquellas cuevas- dijo Vivio

-¡Vamos!- dijo Nanoha

-Ustedes no van a ningún lado- dijo Squall

-¿Por qué?- dijo Fate

-Son muy pequeñas y serán presa fácil, el Lagunamov tiene escudos así que estarán a salvo aquí- dijo Squall

-¡No es justo!- dijo Hayate

-es una orden- dijo Squall

-Laguna, quedas a cargo- dijo Squall dirigiéndose a Laguna

-Confía en mí- dijo Laguna

-Einhart, Vivio ¡Vamos!- y se internaron en las cuevas

-Está muy oscuro- dijo Squall- increíble que Rinoa esté aquí-

-No tuvimos otra opción que cargarla hasta aquí- dijo Einhart

-No veo nada- dijo Vivio

-está bastante oscuro- dijo Squall

-El piso suena raro- dijo Vivio

-Es porque es gravilla- dijo Einhart

-No es del tipo de piedra que hay en barrancos… ¡Ah!- Dijo Squall y los tres cayeron por un barranco, Squall se alcanzo a agarrar a una piedra salida, de uno de sus pies se agarro Einhart y haciendo lo mismo Vivio

-¡Porque demonios hay un barranco aquí!- dijo Einhart

-¡No se!- dijo Vivio

-¡Vamos a morir!- chillo Vivio

-¡No moriremos!- dijo Squall – déjenme pensar- Squall se quedo en silencio unos segundos

-Bien, nos balanceare hasta que Vivio pueda llegar a la orilla y…- la piedra se rompió

-¡NOS LLEVA LA!- dijo Vivio y todos cayeron

-¡Que esperan vuelen!- grito Squall

-¡No somos de ese tipo!- dijo Einhart

-¡Maldición!- Squall saco su Gunblade

-¡Mandoble Final!- grito y con un impulso de la Gunblade la clavo en el muro, acto seguido Vivio y Einhart estaban colgadas de Squall

-¡¿Alguna otra brillante idea?- Chillo Vivio

-¡No veo que ayudes mucho!- dijo Einhart, Squall pensó que estaban estancados, reviso los alrededores

-Hay una cueva allí abajo- dijo Squall y Vivio y Einhart la vieron

-¿Esta algo lejos no crees?- dijo Vivio

-Sí, me soltare y te aseguro que la alcanzamos- dijo Squall

-No lo creo- dijo Einhart

-A la una- dijo Squall

-No se atrevería- dijo Vivio

-A las dos- siguió Squall

-Si lo hará- dijo Einhart

-A la tres- dijo Squall

-¡NO ESPERA!- las dos trataron de detener a Squall pero fue tarde, Squall saco a la Gunblade del muro cayendo al abismo

-¡Giro Letal!- Squall giro sobre si mismo impulsándose hacia la cueva cuando llegó al mismo nivel

-Pan comido- dijo Squall extendiendo los brazos para cachar a Vivio primero y después a Einhart

-¡Estás Loco!- Dijo Vivio-¡Nos pudiste haber matado! –

-Solo evalué la situación y se me hizo el camino menos letal- dijo Squall tranquilo

-al menos salimos de esa- dijo Einhart

-¡Es tan injusto!- dijo Nanoha en el Lagunamov

-¡Nos trata como a unas niñas!- dijo la peque

-¿Te has visto en un espejo?- Dijo Laguna

-Pero aun así podemos luchar- dijo Fate cruzándose de brazos e inflando los cachetes

-¡Te ves tan linda cuando haces esos gestitos!- a Laguna le salían corazoncitos de la cabeza, Fate sudo una gota y Hayate se echo a reír

-ejem… Squall solo quiere protegerlas, y creo que este es el momento en que más necesitan ser protegidas- dijo Laguna

-¡¿Tu también?- se indigno Hayate

-Solo soy sincero- le respondió Laguna- descuiden ¡yo también las protegeré!- saco su Ametralladora, Nanoha suspiró, sabia en el fondo que tenían razón, ya que de esa edad su cuerpo no podría soportar el Blaster, todas sus habilidades estaban a menos de la mitad de su capacidad, lo único que podría hacer decentemente era un Starlight Braker, pero aun así era arriesgado

-¿Escuchan algo?- dijo Vivio

-Ahora que lo dices si- dijo Einhart

-Suena a una caída de agua- dijo Squall caminando por la fría cueva

-A Rinoa le gustan mucho, tal vez este allí- dijo Squall nuevamente, llegaron al lugar

-Rinoa- dijo Squall al verla sentada junto a la caída de agua

-¡Squall!- grito Rinoa y lo fue a abrazar

-Me alegra que estés bien- dijo Squall respondiendo el abrazo, después de un muy corto tiempo se separaron

-pensé que no vendrían- dijo Rinoa

-Si yo también pensé eso- dijo Squall, Rinoa hizo un puchero

-Pero surgió un asunto de extrema emergencia- dijo Vivio

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Rinoa

-Lo sabrás cuando estemos en el Lagunamov- dijo Squall y se pusieron en marcha

-Estoy aburrida- dijo Nanoha sentada en la silla del piloto

-Pues busca algo con que desaburrirte- dijo Fate cepillando su cabello, Laguna había salido a verificar la zona así que estaban adentro solas

-Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Mande- respondió esta

-Esa apariencia me trae recuerdos- dijo observándola fijamente

-Tú también- dijo Fate, entonces Laguna entró ruidosamente

-¡Que loco!- dijo Agitado – ¡hay una huella gigante afuera! – Nanoha y compañía se le quedaron viendo

-Si seguro- dijo Fate con sarcasmo

-Enserio- dijo Laguna

-Y que crees que la pudo haber hecho- dijo Nanoha, entonces se oyó un rugido metálico

-Tal vez lo que hizo ese ruido- dijo Hayate, afuera se escucharon sonidos de cómo si algo gigantesco y metálico pasara cerca, los cuatro se quedaron quietos y callados

-¿ya se fue?- dijo Fate, Entonces la nave se sacudió fuertemente

-¡STRIKERS!- el rugido metálico era una palabra

-¡Maldita sea nos encontraron!- Maldijo Laguna tomando su ametralladora

-¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?- dijo Nanoha y laguna se asomo por una escotilla

-¡UN MALDITO ROBOT!- grito Laguna al verlo, era gigantesco, caminaba sobre 4 paras robóticas, tenía una esfera que parecía su cabeza con una depresión enfrente, dos lanzamisiles gigantescos en su espalda y estaba armado por todos lados

-¡Preparándose para destruir!- se oyó del robot que alistaba su lanzamisiles

-¡Maldita sea!- laguna se lanzo hacia el asiento del piloto y movió una palanca, el Lagunamov se elevo repentinamente, el robot disparo y los disparos siguieron el Lagunamov

-¡Quédense aquí!- Laguna abrió la escotilla - ¡Hare pedazos a ese montón de chatarra!- se amarro una soga a la cintura

-Vamos contigo- dijo Hayate

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Laguna – esa cosa las busca y no las daré en bandeja de plata – se preparo para saltar

-¡¿Planeas que nos quedemos aquí sin hacer nada?- dijo Fate

-¡El Lagunamov tiene un poderoso cañón, auxílienme con él cuando les diga!- Laguna saltó, después de unos segundos desde que Laguna saltó…

-¡¿Oigan ate la soga?- se oyó decir a Laguna, Nanoha se fijo que el extremo que debería estar asegurado estaba suelto mientras se acababa la cuerda

-¡No!- le respondió la niña

-¡¿quieres que la atemos?- grito Fate

-¡Si por favor!- grito Laguna, Hayate tomo la soga y la ató con un buen nudo a una manija de metal del Lagunamov justo antes de que la cuerda se acabara

-¡Gracias!- grito Laguna a centímetros del piso

El robot se preparo para atacar el Lagunamov, pero se distrajo por un misil que impacto contra él

-¡Chatarra yo seré tu destructor!- le grito laguna sosteniendo un Lanzamisiles, La maquina rugió y fue por él, Laguna echo a correr alejando al metal del Lagunamov, al llegar a una aera amplia se detuvo

-¡Ahora si chatarra muéstrame lo que tienes!- grito laguna y empezó a dispararle al robot el cual recibia los disparos como si nada

-¡Muere!- grito el robot y acciono su propia ametralladora disparándole a Laguna

-¡Demonios!- grito Laguna y empezó a correr alrededor del robot para salir del rango de la ametralladora, cuando termino de disparar laguna contraataco con un rifle de francotirador

-¡Toma esto!- Laguna observo una unidad cilíndrica debajo de la cabeza de la maquina, puso la bala justo allí, la maquina se tambaleo un poco

-¡Punto para Laguna!- grito el hombre y empezó a disparar con su ametralladora allí, la maquina salto planeando caer sobre Laguna el cual lo esquivó hábilmente

-¡Cerca!- dijo laguna reincorporándose y volviendo a disparar, Laguna se escurrió debajo del robot

-¡Aquí no me vera!- Pensó Laguna apuntando un Lanzamisiles

-¡Activando Lanzallamas!- se oyó del Robot, Laguna vio una pequeña torreta moverse hacia donde estaba él, una llamarada salió de ella intentando incinerar a Laguna

-¡Fuego malo!- Laguna echó a correr a una distancia segura

-¡A ver si esto es de tu talla!- el robot lanzo un pequeño cilindro con aspas que se elevo como helicóptero, Laguna no se quedó ver lo que hacía y corrió lo mas que pudo, el cilindro disparo granadas hacia donde estaba Laguna con poca precisión pero abarcando una gran área, Las granadas explotaron cerca de Laguna el cual salió volando

-¡Debemos ayudarlo!- dijo Nanoha observando la masacre

-¡Como rayos se activa el maldito cañón!- Fate buscaba en el tablero del Lagunamov

-Tal vez sea este- dijo Hayate señalando una parte del tablero que decía "Cañón"

-Ejem…- Nanoha tosió

-Apuntando- dijo Fate moviendo los controles y el Lagunamov se movió y se puso en posición

-¡Dispara!- grito Hayate, Fate presiono el botón y Nanoha cerró los ojos esperando un estallido, después de unos segundos abrió los ojos

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunto Nanoha

-Se está calentando- dijo Fate

-¡Maldita sea!- grito Hayate

-Va a 5%- dijo Fate tranquilamente

-¡Cuando se caliente Laguna habrá dejado de decir tonterías!- dijo Nanoha corriendo hacia la escotilla, subió al techo del Lagunamov

-¡Raising heart! - dijo Nanoha y Raising heart tomo su forma de Device

-Stand by ready- Raising heart cambio de forma a Cañón

-Divine…- Nanoha empezo a cargar su ataque

-¡Buster!- grito y un haz de luz impacto el robot proveniente de Raising heart

-¡Cambiando a modo de Autodefensa!- el robot volteo hacia el Lagunamov

-¡Lanzando mis…!- Otro haz de luz lo golpeo

-¡Estoy acá Chatarra!- dijo Laguna sosteniendo una miniatura del Lagunamov en sus manos

-¡Cañón Lagunamov!- grito Laguna y del cañón que sostenía disparo un haz de luz que impacto fuertemente el robot

-¡Te aplastaré!- el robot se paro sobre sus dos patas traseras he intento aplastar a laguna con una de sus patas delanteras, Laguna alzo sus manos y recibió el impacto soportándolo

-¡Estas pesadito!- dijo haciendo mucha fuerza, Laguna Lanzo la pata del robot

-¡cómo es que puede lanzar así a un monstruo de ese tamaño!- dijo Fate

-¡Es un milagro!- dijo Hayate

-¡Ahora!- grito Laguna

-¡Las hadas están aquí!- grito y sus armas resplandecieron en un tono dorado

-¡Hoja Lagunamov!- Salió un laser del Cañón Lagunamov que sostenía formando como una hoja de una espada y la huso como tal contra el robot haciendo que se tambaleara

-¡Es hora del espectáculo! ¡Descarga EX!- grito Laguna Lanzando misiles hacia el Robot impactando contra el fondo, fue como si todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor se rompiera como cristal, fueron transportados a una dimensión en la que parecía que las estrellas y el mismo universo pasaran rápido

-¡Que pasa!- dijo Nanoha asustada por el ataque, entro al Lagunamov

¡Desperado!- grito Laguna y lanzo una granada hacia el robot, saltó y saco un cable de su mano el cual se sujeto de alguna parte y laguna quedo suspendido agarrado de la mano

-¡Traga Plomo!- dijo Laguna disparando mientras se balanceaba, al terminar se soltó del cable y dio una voltereta parándose sobre el Lagunamov

-¡Ahora niñas!- grito Laguna

-¡El cañón está listo!- dijo Fate

¡Fuego!- dijo Hayate

-¡Cañón definitivo Lagunamov!- grito Laguna y el cañón disparo un poderoso y concentrado Laser que impacto directo contra el robot haciéndolo explotar, después volvieron a la normalidad, el robot estaba destrozado

-¡Muajajajaja!- Laguna reía mientras entraba a la cabina

-Laguna- dijo Nanoha

-¡SANGRE!- dijo Laguna con voz malvada- ejem… lo siento- se disculpo

-¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?- dijo Nanoha

-¡Fue un robot! ¡Lo enviaron para destruirlas!- dijo seguro de sí mismo

-¡Eso no!- lo regaño Fate

-¡Nos referimos a tu ataque!- dijo Hayate

-¡Fue mi especial!- dijo Laguna - ¡DESPERADO!- dijo emocionado

-¿Y eso de la dimensión extraña?- pregunto Nanoha

-¡Ah, se le llama Dimensión EX! ¡Es una dimensión en la cual podemos atacar con todas nuestras fuerzas sin temer a daños a la naturaleza o a otros!- Laguna seguía emocionado

-Wow- dijo Nanoha

-¡Oigan, acá abajo!- se oyó por el radio

-¡Squall!- dijeron las tres

-Solicito extracción inmediata- dijo Squall

-¡Solicitud aprobada!- dijo Hayate, se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Squall y las demás.


	14. Destello

-¡Que bonitas!- Rinoa soltó el grito al ver a las tres chibis las cuales gritaron e intentaron huir

-¡Noooooo!- grito Fate al ser atrapada por Rinoa

-¡Rin…! Ah!, Olvídalo- Squall se sentó en la silla del copiloto al lado de Laguna

-Ni te imaginas lo que paso mientras no estabas- dijo Laguna ignorando los gritos de las tres

-Adivino, las apachurraste y les pellizcaste los cachetes- dijo Squall

-Nop, te contare- Squall escuchaba atento lo que Laguna tenía que decir

-Eso es malo- dijo Squall

-¡Suéltame!- grito Nanoha en manos de Rinoa

-¡Squall! ¿De quién son estos angelitos?- dijo Rinoa a la que le salieron corazoncitos de la cabeza

-¡¿y donde están Fate, Hayate y Nanoha?- Rinoa cuestiono de nuevo

-Las estas torturando- dijo Squall

-¡No las torturo, las consiento!- dijo apretando a Nanoha

-¡Squall auxilio!- dijo La pobre apachurrada

-Te las arreglas bien sola- dijo indiferente

-¡¿Vas a abandonar a tu mejor amiga?- dijo asfixiándose

-no, solo esperare el momento adecuado para actuar- dijo volteándose hacia laguna

-¡Despídete de tu sillón!- dijo Nanoha y un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Squall, de repente Rinoa soltó a Nanoha la cual cayó al piso

-¡Auch!- dijo Nanoha en el piso con una lagrimita en el ojo

-¡Nanoha!- grito Rinoa

-¡¿Qué te paso?- dijo preocupada

-¡Acaso lo del sillón ya es una contraseña!- grito Squall, Vivio y Einhart entraron a la cabina

-Los daños a la nave son mínimos- dijo Einhart

-¡Madre! ¿Qué haces en el piso?- dijo Vivio

-¡Esta cómodo!- Lloró Nanoha

-Rinoa la dejo caer y azotó- dijo Laguna

-Me van a dejar sin madre- dijo Vivio

-bien déjame explicarte Rinoa- Squall empezó a explicarle a Rinoa el asunto

-ya veo- dijo Rinoa pensando

-¿sabes cómo devolvernos a nuestra edad?- dijo Fate que había salido de su escondite

-¡Por su pollo!- dijo Rinoa

-¡Genial!- grito Hayate, Nanoha las veía con cara de pocos amigos

-¿Qué?- dijo Fate

-Traidoras me abandonaron- dijo Nanoha resentida

-ejem… lo sentimos- dijo Fate

-Yo no me arrepiento de nada- dijo Hayate – es por demás bien sabido que los subordinados se sacrifiquen por sus amados jefes- dijo con ojos grandes, Nanoha se le lanzo encima

-¡Te demostrare cuanto te quiero!- dijo tratando de asfixiarla

-¡Nanoha suelta a Hayate!- dijo Fate, Squall alzó a Nanoha

-¡Si la matas habrá corte marcial como la ultima vez!- Squall le grito a Nanoha la cual se tranquilizo

-Buena niña- Squall dejo a Nanoha en el suelo

-como las dejamos como eran- dijo Squall

-Bien lo primero es esperar a la noche, cuando el día se convierte en otro, en ese momento se podre revertir el efecto de la compresión- dijo midiendo el suelo

-¡Puta madre!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Madre!- reprimió Vivio, Fate rió un poco

-¡Perdón!- se disculpó, se escucho una fuerte explosión

-¡¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Vivo

-¡Allí adelante!- dijo Fate, una columna de humo salía del bosque

-¡Laguna vienes conmigo!- dijo Squall

-¡Sublime!- dijo cargando su arma, al llegar a la escena varias solo encontraron el cadáver de una mujer en medio de un bosque en llamas

-¡Maldición llegamos tarde!- dijo Squall lanzando el hechizo aire para apagar el fuego

-pobre chica, era bonita- dijo observándola picándola con una varita que agarró de por allí

-Laguna déjala en paz- dijo Squall

-¡Cuidado!- Laguna empujo a Squall quitándolo de la trayectoria de una bala, Squall y Laguna se reincorporaron

-¡Enemigos!- dijo Squall, una docena de robots pequeños salió del bosque

-¡Con que ustedes la mataron!- dijo Laguna

-¡Era una trampa!- Squall se puso en guardia, otra docena de robots apareció

-aparecieron mas- dijo Laguna

-¡Podemos con ellos!- Squall afirmó, aparecieron otra docena de ellos

-De acuerdo, eso esta difícil- dijo Squall

-¡Maldición, nos están rodeando!- Laguna saco una granada

-¡Mata a los de enfrente y luego huimos!- Squall se preparo pero los robots comenzaron a disparar

-¡Electroescudo!- Laguna lanzo un pequeño artefacto que desplego un escudo que cubrió el área donde estaban él, Squall y el cadáver

-¡no resistirá mucho!- dijo Laguna

-¡Atrapados!- Maldijo Squall, balas mágicas impactaron a muchos de los robots

-¡Nanoha!- dijo Laguna Feliz

-¡¿Necesitan ayuda?- dijo Fate partiendo a la mitad a varios de los robots

-Me alegra que estén aquí- dijo Squall, rápidamente acabaron con los robots

-estuvo cerca- dijo Laguna

-¿Es un cadáver?- dijo Fate acercándose a ella

-si, pobrecita- dijo Nanoha, era una chica joven, Su pelo era rosa, corto por atrás y un mechón largo por delante a la izquierda, llevaba unas botas con tres cintas de cuero cada una, una minifalda marrón. En la pierna izquierda lleva una bolsa roja de tres bolsillos. También llevaba puesto un jersey marrón rojizo con cremallera tapado casi por completo por una chaqueta blanca con cintas de cuero y sujeta con un cinturón marrón

-Parece que dio una gran lucha- dijo Squall observando las marcas en el piso

-Mira que arma tan peculiar- dijo Nanoha

-Parece el sable pistola de Squall- dijo Fate examinándola también

-Cierto- dijo Squall

-hay que enterrarla, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella- dijo Laguna

-Tienes razón- dijo Squall yendo hacia el cadáver, la tomo por un brazo y se quedo estático

-Oye Nanoha, ¿los muertos tienen pulso?- preguntó Squall

-¡Por supuesto que no!- dijo Fate

-Pues esta chica no está muerta- dijo Squall acomodándola, Laguna se acerco y la revisó

-Su pulso es muy débil y casi no respira- dijo Laguna

-Llevémosla al Lagunamov- Squall la levantó y fueron hacia el Lagunamov

-¡por aquí!- dijo Laguna llevándola hacia una de las camas del Lagunamov

-Rinoa- dijo Squall dejando a la chica en la mesa

-Déjamelo a mi- Rinoa invoco su hechizo de curación

-Solo hay que esperar- dijo Fate

Ya en la cabina

-Al menos no la perdimos- dijo Squall

-¿y que haremos ahora comandante?- dijo Einhart al volante

-¡Vayamos a casa!- dijo Vivio

-Si volvemos nos harán jalea- dijo Hayate

-Mi sillón- dijo Squall triste

-Descartada la posibilidad de volver a casa- dijo Nanoha

-¿me pregunto dónde estarán los demás StrikerS?, espero que estén bien- dijo Fate

-¡Hola!- Rinoa entró

-Rinoa, ¿Cómo esta ella?- dijo Laguna

-Estará bien, curé sus heridas, solo necesita descansar- Rinoa se sentó en una silla

-se acerca la media noche- dijo Fate

-Es hora- dijo Nanoha, se dirigieron al techo del Lagunamov de nuevo, las tres se pararon enfrente de Rinoa, Squall las observaba

-Tal vez sientan cosquillas- dijo Rinoa, empezó a recitar un hechizo, las tres niñas empezaron a brillar

-¡hace cosquillas!- Rió Fate

-No se muevan- dijo Rinoa sin perder la concentración

-Media noche- dijo Squall y las tres emitieron un brillo intenso, Squall cerró los ojos por la luz, después abrió los ojos, se volteo de inmediato

-¡Funcionó!- dijo Rinoa

-¡AAAAAh!- grito Fate intentando cubrirse

-¡Nuestras ropas!- grito Nanoha

-¡Recuperé mis curvas!- Hayate dijo Feliz

-Entren o se resfriaran- dijo Squall entrando al Lagunamov, poco después ya estaban vestidas

-Me alegra ser yo de nuevo- dijo Fate

-Medir medio metro ya no era divertido- dijo Nanoha

-¡Y siempre he sido hermosa!- dijo Hayate, las otras dos la mataron con la mirada

-Bien, una preocupación menos- dijo Squall

-a dónde iremos ahora- dijo Laguna

-Iré a revisar a nuestra invitada, Rinoa tu descansa- dijo Squall

-ok- afirmo la Hechicera, Squall entro a la habitación donde estaba la herida, pero al entrar no había nadie

-¡Demonios!- Squall subió de nuevo a la cabina

-Ella no está- aviso a todos

-El Lagunamov no es muy grande debe de estar por aquí- dijo Einhart

-¡Separémonos!- dijo Nanoha y fueron en su búsqueda

-¡Chica donde estas!- gritaba Laguna

-¿no se te ocurre otro nombre?- preguntó Nanoha

-Sugiere uno- respondió Laguna

-buen punto- dijo Nanoha

En otro lugar

-¡Allí esta!- Squall La diviso entrando en el almacén

-¿Crees que sea peligrosa?- dijo Fate

-Prepara tu arma por si acaso- dijo Squall, los dos entraron

-Sal, no te haremos daño- dijo Fate, Squall encendió la luz, la chica estaba parada enfrente, sin hacer nada

-No parece una amenaza- dijo Fate, la chica volteo

-¿Quién eres?- Squall cuestiono

-¿Quién soy?- repitió la chica

-¿de dónde eres?- dijo Fate

-¿De dónde soy?- volvió a decir ella

-Parece que no recuerda nada- dijo Squall guardando su arma y acercándose a ella

-Ven con nosotros- Fate se acerco también y extendió la mano, la chica se aparto

-¡Quienes son ustedes y donde estoy!- la chica reaccionó rápido y apunto con su arma a Fate

-¡Espera, no te haremos daño!- Squall sacó su arma para encararla

-Si negocias la paz no traigas una lanza- dijo la chica

-¡Te equivocas!- dijo Fate

-¡Basta!, ¡quiero una explicación!- dijo empuñando su arma

-De acuerdo, te lo explicaré- Squall le dijo toda la historia

-Así te encontramos- dijo Fate

-Ahora recuerdo lo de los robots pero…- La chica bajo su arma

-¿Tienes algún nombre?- dijo Squall

- _Lightning_- dijo la chica – solo recuerdo eso- dijo triste

-ven con nosotros- dijo Fate – te ayudaremos-

-Supongo que les debo mi vida, me quedare con ustedes hasta saber que hacer- dijo Lightning, Squall saco un radio

-Laguna- dijo por la radio

-¡Squall vimos a la chica en la azotea, huyo pero la alcanzaremos!- dijo por la radio, Fate giro los ojos

-¡Laguna, la hemos encontrado!- grito Squall por la radio

-¡Ya sabía!- dijo Laguna

-Nos vemos en la cabina, prepara café- Squall apagó la radio

En la cabina

-Ella es Lightning- dijo Squall presentándola

-no recuerda nada de su pasado así que no la agobien con preguntas- dijo Fate, Lightning solo estaba recargada en el muro

-¡Yo soy Laguna, Encantado!- dijo extendiendo la mano, Lightning se limito a desviar la mirada

-¡una tipa seria eh!- dijo después de unos segundos

-¿Tienes algún diminutivo?- pregunto Vivio

-Llámenme como quieran- dijo si emoción alguna

-¡Bien entonces te diremos Light!- dijo Nanoha

-Se oye bien- dijo Hayate

-¿Qué te parece?- Vivio le pregunto a Lightning

-Como quieran- dijo secamente

-¡Bien!-A Nanoha se le ilumino la mirada

-¡Podemos ir a mi casa!- dijo Feliz

-Recuerda lo de la jalea- dijo Fate

-¡Esa no! ¡A Umari!- aclaró Nanoha

-¡Buena idea Nanoha!- dijo Laguna y Squall se sacó de onda

-Qué raro se oyó eso- a Squall le dio un escalofrió

-¡Muy gracioso Squall!- dijo Nanoha

-Nanoha tiene razón, está en un planetilla olvidado por la STAB, No creo que nos busquen allí- dijo Einhart

-A mi déjenme aquí- dijo Rinoa

-¡¿Qué?- todos excepto Light dijeron

-Es que siento que debo quedarme aquí, tal vez pueda contactar a los StrikerS- dijo Rinoa seriamente

-¡Squall dile algo!- dijo Vivio

-No hay manera de hacerte cambiar de opinión verdad- dijo Squall ya conociendo a Rinoa, esta asintió

-De acuerdo, solo cuídate- dijo Squall entregándole un extraño radio

-Con esto podrás contactarnos en cualquier momento- dijo Laguna

-Así es, pero debemos mantener la comunicación al mínimo- dijo Squall

-¡Entendido Comandante!- dijo haciendo la señal SeeD, Squall respondió de la misma manera, Rinoa corrió hasta la escotilla y saltó, en caída libre extendió sus alas y voló en la dirección contraria

-¿Crees que estará bien?- dijo Hayate

-Confío en que si- dijo Squall

-¡Bien! ¡Siguiente Destino la tierra!- Laguna ajustó el vuelo Interdimensional y el Lagunamov abandonó el Lugar

En Mid-childa…

-Amo Inferno- dijo Yuko dirigiéndose a su líder – Los autómatas fueron destruidos-

-No me sorprende- dijo Inferno – continua la búsqueda de "La Grieta" – inferno ordenó

-Como guste- Yuko se retiró

-Pronto el poder absoluto será mío- dijo para sí mismo

Seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué Lightning?, Sencillamente necesitaba un personaje más para completar el grupo y Lightning se me hizo la mejor

Dejen comentarios


	15. Confianza

-¿Ya llegamos?- Vivio llevaba 15 minutos repitiendo la misma frase

-¡No!- todos le respondieron

-Me aburro- dijo desparramándose en el asiento

-Pues busca con que desaburrirte- dijo Einhart, pequeño silencio

-TSSSS- Vivio emitió un pequeño ruidito que hizo que Einhart se tensara

-TSSSS- Vivio volvió a hacerlo y a Einhart le salto una vena en la sien

-TSSSS- Vivio se acerco a Einhart

-¡AAAAAAA!- Grito Einhart -¡Deja de hacer eso!- los demás veían entretenidos, Vivio se acerco nuevamente a Einhart lentamente, todos se prepararon

-TSSSS-

-¡AAAAAAA! ¡¿YA CASI LLEGAMOS?- Einhart salto de su asiento desesperada

-¡Sí!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Al fin!- dijeron Vivio y Einhart

-¡Allí esta, El gran azul!- dijo Laguna

-Cuanto tiempo tierra… - dijo Squall viendo el planeta

-Preparando aterrizaje- dijo Laguna- ¡Vamos!- dijo Laguna haciendo que el Lagunamov se inclinara y se dirigiera a la tierra

-¡Creo que no es normal ver una nave roja para los terrícolas! Fate

-¡Tranqui!- dijo laguna apretando un botón que hizo que el Lagunamov se hiciera invisible

-¡Genial!- dijo Hayate

-¡Verdad! Conseguí el sistema vendiendo el GPS y el acuatizaje- dijo feliz

-¡Nos dirigimos al océano!- dijo Fate

-¡¿Acaso no funciona el GPS?- dijo Laguna

-¡Lo vendiste Idiota!- dijo Squall

-¡Tranquilos, solo encenderé el acua…!- paro un segundo- ¡Maldita sea!- dijo Laguna

-¡Pongan la cabeza entre las piernas y bésense el trasero!- grito Hayate

-¡Detén la maldita nave!- grito Light

-¡La velocidad es demasiada!- grito Laguna

-¡Saca el paracaídas o los estabilizadores!- Squall ordenó

-¡Los vendí!- Laguna lloro

-¡Miren una islita!- dijo Vivio

-¡Chocaremos allí!- dijo Laguna

-¿No quieres decir aterrizaremos?- dijo Vivio temerosa

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Laguna - ¡Quise decir Chocaremos!- lo dijo mas fuerte, Todos se sujetaron, Light tomo a Einhart y la sujeto fuertemente, Nanoha tomo a Vivio haciendo lo mismo

-¡IMPACTO!- Laguna grito, se escucho un gran estruendo y el fierro crujir

-Auch, eso dolió- Light se levanto con Einhart en brazos aun

-¿estás bien?- pregunto Light a la pequeña

-si- respondió la niña, estaban en una especie de playa

-El Lagunamov debió de caer por allá- dijo Einhart – la columna de humo lo delata-

-Bien vamos a buscar a los demás- dijo Light

-sí, ejem…-Einhart llamo la atención de light

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto

-Puedo caminar- dijo Einhart sonrojada

-Lo siento- Light dejo a Einhart en el piso

-Vamos- las dos se dirigieron al Lagunamov

-¡Maldita sea!- Maldijo Laguna viendo la nave

-Parece que fue el último choque del Lagunamov- dijo Fate

-Se ve bastante mal- Dijo Squall

-¿Alguien ha visto a Einhart?- pregunto Vivio

-Cierto, no la eh visto- dijo Nanoha buscando

-Ni a Light- dijo Hayate

-Imagínense que las haya aplastado los escombros del Lagunamov- dijo Hayate

-¡No digas eso, es feo!- dijo Nanoha preocupándose

-¡Solamente bromeo!- dijo Hayate

-¡Mi mejor amiga murió!- Vivio echo a llorar

-¡Tranquila Vivio!- dijo Nanoha

-No está muerta, tal vez solo muy lastimada- intento animar

-¡WAAAAAAAA!- Vivio lloró mas fuerte

-Bien hecho Nanoha- dijo Fate

-Cállate Testarossa- Nanoha levanto el puño

-Aunque tiene razón- dijo Squall

-Aquí viene el fatalista de Squall- dijo Hayate

-¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Me refiero a que no han llegado y deberíamos buscarlas!- dijo enfadado

-No hay necesidad de eso- dijo Light entrando en escena junto con Einhart

-¡Einhart!- Vivio corrió a abrasar a su amiga

-¡Pensamos que estabas muerta!- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos

-O solamente muy lastimada- aclaró Hayate

-Solamente aterrizamos en otro lugar- dijo Light sentándose en un pedazo de fierro del Lagunamov

-¡Pues no es lo último del Lagunamov!- afirmo Laguna

-¡No se daño lo importante, solo el fuselaje!- dijo contento

-¿Y cuándo podremos salir de aquí?- dijo Hayate

-Pues no lo haremos en el Lagunamov- dijo Fate

-Tiene razón, repararlo no es posible en este momento- dijo Laguna rascándose la cabeza

-¡Genial!- dijo Nanoha

-Esta anocheciendo, instalemos un campamento y descansemos hasta mañana- dijo Squall

-busquemos algo de leña- dijo Nanoha jalando a Fate hacia un bosquecito

-Yo iré a buscar algún arroyo de agua dulce- Light se levanto y se fue

-Yo la acompaño- dijo Hayate siguiéndola

-¿Tienes algo para cubrirnos del frio?- pregunto Squall a Laguna

-¡Por su pollo!- dijo Laguna buscando entre un montón de fierros

-Mantas para las niñas- dijo dando unas cobijas a Einhart y a Vivio

-Y algunos compartiremos- dijo revisando más a fondo

-no creo que haya problema- dijo Squall

-Fate y Nanoha de seguro compartirán una- dijo Laguna babeando

-Genial, mi padre es un pervertido- dijo para sí mismo

-¿Y tu Squall?- dijo Vivio

-Yo hare guardia, puedo permanecer días sin dormir, es mi parte de mi trabajo- dijo vigilando los alrededores, poco después llegaron Fate y Nanoha

-¡Encontramos leña!- dijo Poniendo una barita en el suelo

-¡Sí!- dijo Fate dejando un montón de leños en el suelo

-Podrías haber ayudado un poco- dijo Fate molesta con Nanoha

-Te ayude- dijo Nanoha señalando la ramita, Fate la cogió y golpeo a Nanoha con ella

-¡Auch! ¡Y eso a que vino!- dijo sobándose la cabeza

-¡A ver si tu sesera mono neuronal reacciona!- dijo Fate molesta

-Dejen eso para después – dijo Hayate llegando con una cubeta llena de agua

-hay un rio cerca- dijo Light

-Tenemos suerte- dijo Laguna

-Descansen, yo hare guardia- dijo Squall

-¿Toda la noche?- dijo Fate

-Es…- Intento decir Squall

-…Parte de tu trabajo- Nanoha termino la frase de Squall

-No está mal confiar tu seguridad en otros- lo reprendió Nanoha

-No es eso- dijo Squall

-Entonces supongo que no te hará daño cambiar la guardia cada 3 horas- dijo Nanoha mirándolo a los ojos

-Pero… de acuerdo- dijo Squall rindiéndose

-Bien, así me gusta- dijo Nanoha felizmente, Laguna hizo un sonido de látigo, Squall no respondió

-Como quiera yo inicio- dijo Squall

-Aquí tienen mantas- dijo Laguna dando una a Fate y Nanoha

-La otra para mí y para Hayate- dijo tranquilamente, entonces se acordó de Light

-Ejem… Para Light y Hayate- rectificó

-Descuida yo estaré bien- dijo Light rechazando la manta

-No dejaremos que una compañera pase frio- dijo Nanoha

-yo puedo compartirla contigo, Laguna puede dormir con las niñas y no creo que Hayate y Fate se molesten- dijo con una sonrisa amable en la cara

-Pero…- Light intento dar la negativa

-No te preocupes, no muerdo- dijo Nanoha acomodándose en un lugar óptimo

-ven- dijo Nanoha a lo que Light cedió

-Nada de abrazos- dijo Light acomodándose algo sonrojada

-Descuida- dijo acomodándose, Fate suspiro

-¿Qué te pasa Fate?- dijo Hayate

-Nada- contesto Fate acurrucándose

-Te dejaron si Nanoha esta noche- se burlo Hayate

-Te estás ganando una patada en los pompis- dijo Fate irritada

-Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpo Hayate acomodándose

- Bien niñas, el tío Laguna dormirá con ustedes, no vayan a soñar con uno de sus combates a muerte otra vez- dijo Laguna

-No tío Laguna- dijeron Einhart y Vivio al mismo tiempo

-Buenas niñas, a descansar-dijo quedándose dormido instantáneamente

Squall quedo solo viendo la luna, echó una mirada al grupo, "que tropa tan extraña" pensó, después sus pensamientos se fueron hacia aquel cómodo sillón, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, lo entristecía ese pensamiento

-¡Hola!- Laguna apareció frente a el

-¡Laguna!- se exalto

-Lo siento- se disculpo Laguna

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo susurrando

-Vengo a suplirte hijo mío- dijo susurrando también

-¿Ya pasaron las 3 horas?- pregunto el joven

-¡Claro!- dijo alegre

-Ve a descansar, yo cuidaré- dijo Laguna levantando a Squall

-de acuerdo- Squall se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban Vivio y Einhart

-¿Quién sigue en la guardia?- pregunto Squall

-Fate se ofreció- susurro Laguna, Squall asintió y se fue a dormir con las niñas

A la mañana siguiente:

Fate observaba como el sol salía por el horizonte, su guardia terminaba en unos minutos, no se quejaba puesto a que había dormido al menos 6 horas lo cual era poco a comparación de lo que dormía en las vacaciones, pero mucho a comparación de su trabajo

-¿Cómo vas?- le pregunto Vivio que pasaba por allí

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierta?- respondió Fate

-Ya no tengo sueño- respondió la pequeña

Light empezaba a abrir los ojos, había dormido bastante bien, estaba bastante cálido allí a pesar de dormir en la arena, al querer levantarse se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía, un par de brazos que le rodeaban la cintura, se puso roja…

-¡Suéltame!- grito y todos saltaron del susto, excepto Nanoha que la tenia bien agarrada

-¡Que!- Nanoha se exalto al sentir un golpe en la cabeza, soltó a light la cual se alejó inmediatamente

-¡Te dije Nada de abrazos!- Light estaba enojada

-Lo siento- dijo Nanoha con su gentil sonrisa- además un abrazo no te va a matar-

-¡Violaste mi espacio personal!- Light seguía enojada

-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!- Nanoha se empezaba a enojar

-¡Ya basta las dos!- Laguna entro en la pelea

-Somos compañeros debemos llevarnos bien- dijo Laguna en tono conciliador

-¡Desde que llegaste siento que no confías en nosotros y ni siquiera lo intentas!- Nanoha enfurecía

-¡No tengo intenciones de ello!-Light le grito a lo que Nanoha se quedo observando

-¿Piensas que no somos confiables?- Nanoha empezaba a entristecerse

-No lo sé, pero no pareces muy fuerte- Light estaba seria, todos observaban la escena

-Recuerdo a una niña llorona que decía lo mismo que tu- dijo Nanoha

-Solo tenía miedo- Saco a Raising heart- desenvaina tu arma Lightning, esta es una pelea- Nanoha transformo a Raising heart

-¡Pelear no es la solución!- Fate interrumpió en medio de las dos

-Déjalas Fate- Squall tomo a Fate de la mano

-Si, déjalas, ellas sabrán como arreglar sus diferencias- dijo Laguna quitándose del camino

-¿Solo asi?- dijo Vivio -¿Se van a Lastimar?- Vivio es detenida por Einhart

-Claro que se van a lastimar- dijo Einhart- Pero a veces es la única manera de transmitir los sentimientos- Vivio asintió, Light saco su arma

-No te arrepientas- Light adopto su pose de batalla

-¡Set up!- Grito Nanoha y su barrier jacket apareció

-Si necesitas mi ayuda llámame- Fate le dijo a Nanoha

-Gracias Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Si me necesitas estoy por aquí- dijo Laguna a Light

-Claro- respondió esta

-La única regla es no matarse- dijo Squall y los demás se alejaron

-Moldea el futuro- Dijo Squall y se fue también

-Pelea- Gritaron Nanoha y Lightning

Light giro sobre si misma embistiendo a Nanoha con su arma, Nanoha se defendió pero el golpe de Light rompió su defensa, después del impacto Light disparo su arma mandando a Nanoha a volar, esta se recupero en el aire

-¡Shoot!- Nanoha grito y aparecieron balas alrededor de ella las cuales fueron contra Light, esta esquivo hábilmente pero las bala regresaron para impactarla de nuevo, Light salto hacia atrás esperando el regreso de las balas pero lo que se encontró fue a Nanoha de frente

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha disparo a quemarropa a Light la cual salió disparada

-¡Fate-chan!- Nanoha grito y Fate apareció justo detrás de Lightning

-¡Toma esto!- Fate Golpeo con Bardiche a Light tres veces y la mando contra el suelo

-A.C.S driver- Nanoha cargo contra Light envistiéndola a toda velocidad mientras caía, Light se recupero en el suelo

-¡Onda Vacio!- Light ondeo su espada creando un disco que lanzo contra Nanoha La que salto para esquivarlo pero el disco la seguía

-Defensa circular- Nanoha Bloqueo el disco

-¡Estas muerta!- Light disparo dos veces contra Nanoha que estaba de espaldas impactándola, después la envistió a toda velocidad

-¡Vamos!- Light grito y Laguna apareció frente a Nanoha

-¡Hoja Lagunamov!- el ataque impacto a Nanoha estampándola contra el suelo, Light apareció para dar dos sablazos a Nanoha antes de que se recuperara

-¡Lluvia de acero!- Light golpeo varias veces a Nanoha rematando con un sablazo que mando a volar a Nanoha junto con pétalos de rosas

Nanoha se recupero en el aire

-¡Resiste esto! - Nanoha apuntó con Raising heart a Light

-¡Sacred Cluster! - Dijo Raising heart y disparo dos balas, Light puso defensa pero las esferas se detuvieron enfrente de ella dividiéndose en una lluvia de energía que rompió su defensa lanzándola unos metros

-¡Flash impact!- Nanoha apareció detrás de ella y la golpeo fuertemente con Raisin heart lanzándola lejos

-Restrict Lock- Cuerdas mágicas aparecieron y la sujetaron fuertemente

-¡Suéltame!- Lightning Forcejeaba

-Exellion- Nanoha empezó a juntar energía

-¡Buster!- disparo contra la indefensa Light

-¡Rayos!- Al momento del impacto Light se envolvió en luz saliendo ella hacia arriba cambiando lugar con Laguna

-¡Eso duele!- Laguna se va del lugar para recuperarse

-¡Mi turno!- Light se lanzo contra Nanoha

-Paradigma: Fulminador- se detuvo enfrente de Nanoha y Lanzo tres rayos los cuales expulsaron a Nanoha por los aires y Light la persiguió rematándola con un sablazo estampándola contra el suelo

-¡Vórtice!- Muchos rayos bombardearon a Nanoha

-¡Muere!- Un rayo Mayor cayó sobre Nanoha dejándola aturdida

-¡Ahora!- Light Volvió a Envestir a Nanoha con su arma dejando un rastro de Pétalos de rosa, Nanoha rápidamente se recupero para contraatacar

-¡Maneuver Shooting Star Assault!- Nanoha envistió rápidamente a Lightning golpeándola

-¡Eres una Principiante! ¡Venganza EX!- En medio del golpe Lightning dio bloqueo a Nanoha haciéndola tambalearse, El tiempo avanzaba más lento para Nanoha y Lightning empezó a atacar a Nanoha varias veces en un destello

-No es tu día de suerte, ¡Equipar arma Omega!- el arma de Light cambio de forma a una mas mortífera

-¡Corte Fulmíneo!- Light creó una hilera de rayos que impactaron a Nanoha y arremetió contra ella con un corte horizontal

-¡Ahora!- dio una voltereta en el aire

-¡Yo Controlo mi destino!- Disparo contra Nanoha ocasionando Dimensiona EX

-Guestalt drive- Lightning corto a Nanoha varias veces

-¡Terminemos esto! ¡Sable justiciero!-Light Giró sobre si misma asestando varios cortes a Nanoha

-¡Fin!- Los cortes Marcaron una X sobre Nanoha explotando dando fin a la dimensión EX

-¿Es suficiente?- Nanoha estaba en el suelo, el daño que había recibido era mucho y su barrier jacket estaba destrozado

-Te recuperaras en unas horas- Light se volteo pero unas cuerdas le impidieron el movimiento -¿Pero qué?-

-No le des la espalda a tu enemigo- Nanoha se levanto – aun no estoy acabada – Nanoha se elevo en el aire

-Te demostrare lo fuertes que podemos ser- Nanoha empezó a reunir energía en la punta de Raising heart

-Confiaras en nosotros si te derroto ¿Verdad?- dijo Nanoha

-Si eso pasa lo pensare- Light se relajo aceptándolo que se avecinaba, Nanoha sonrió, una gran esfera de energía apareció frente a Raising heart y con ella otras más pequeñas a su alrededor

-Strike- Las esferas empezaron a brillar

-¡STARS!- Las esferas se convirtieron en rayos que impactaron a Lightning directamente ocasionando una gran explosión, al terminar la explosión Nanoha seguía suspendida en el aire jadeando, ese ataque había utilizado mucha de su energía, poco después el polvo empezó a despejarse y allí estaba Lightning en el suelo derrotada, Nanoha fue en su auxilio

-¿Estás bien?- Nanoha la puso en su regazo, Light reaccionó

-¿Disculpa?- dijo débilmente

-Lo siento, pregunta estándar- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisita

-Yo lo siento- dijo Lightning- creo que él no recordar nada me puso algo nerviosa-

-Descuida, así que supongo que estamos bien ¿cierto?- pregunto Nanoha, Lightning levanto su mano y la puso enfrente de Nanoha, esta la estrechó y sonrió

-¿terminaron?- Laguna y Fate entraron en escena

-¿Ya se llevan bien?- preguntó Fate

-Si no se preocupen- dijo Nanoha, Light se puso de pie, Nanoha intentó apoyarla

-Puedo sola, aun tengo dignidad- dijo Light recargándose en Nanoha

-Mientras estés con nosotros la dignidad no tiene nada que ver- dijo Laguna y recibió una pedrada en la cabeza

-No digas eso- dijo Squall entrando con las demás

- wow, y la desastrosa soy yo- dijo Vivio observando los alrededores

-Lo eres Vivio- dijo Einhart y Vivio hizo un puchero

-Bien, zanjado el problema de Nanoha y Light solo nos queda salir de aquí- dijo Squall

-Podríamos usar la capsula de emergencia del Lagunamov- dijo Laguna

-¿Tenemos una capsula de emergencia?- dijo Squall enojado

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste?- dijo Fate

-Se me había olvidado- Laguna se rasco la cabeza

-Pues vámonos, necesitamos bañarnos- dijo Einhart – en especial Vivio- la señaló, Vivio se indignó

-Podemos bañarnos juntas ahora que somos amigas- dijo Nanoha feliz

-No abuses de tu suerte Takamachi- dijo Lightning


	16. Navidad WTF?

Squall y laguna se encuentran en unos vestidores

-Al fin nos podemos bañar- dijo Laguna quitándose la camisa, Squall solo suspiro. Habían usado el transporte de emergencia del Lagunamov para llegar a la playa y de allí caminaron hasta la casa de Nanoha donde sus padres los recibieron con gusto y después de un breve descanso sus hermanos les dijeron que apestaban y tenían razón así que les sugirieron esas aguas termales

-¿Me pregunto cómo les irá a las chicas? Light no parecía muy convencida- dijo Laguna

En la estancia

-¡No iré Takamachi! - Light se rehusó

-No me digas Takamachi, soy Nanoha y le hará bien a tu alma- dijo Nanoha tratando de convencerla

-¿Estas sorda? ¡Dije que no! ¡Aparte yo no tengo alma!- Light se puso firme y Nanoha suspiró

-Ten Vivio, Paga 5 a la señorita- dijo Nanoha entregándole dinero a Vivio para que pagara y la niña obedeció

-¿Qué va a pasar?- Einhart le pregunto a Vivio mientras se alejaban

-Sera mejor que nos alejemos un poco- dijo Vivio, Nanoha volteo a ver a Hayate y a Fate y estas asintieron, empezaron a rodear a Light lentamente a lo cual esta se percató

-¡Ni se les ocurra!- amenazo Light

-¡Agárrenla!- Nanoha grito y las tres le saltaron enzima

-¡Suéltenme!- Light forcejeaba contra las tres las cuales la cargaron

-¡Descuida quedaras chula de bonita!- dijo Hayate y entre las tres la arrastraron a los vestidores

-Ya ves- dijo Vivio con una sonrisita y Einhart sudo una gotita

-¡Quítale la ropa!- Se oyó decir a Fate desde el interior

-¡No se deja!- Grito Hayate

-¡Suéltenme violadoras!- grito Light

-¡No te violaría así de sucia!- grito Nanoha y todas se callaron

-¿Qué?- dijo Nanoha

-Pervertida- dijo Fate y volvieron a la lucha

-¡Ay! ¡Me dolió!- grito Hayate

En la parte de hombres Laguna y Squall sudaban una gota

-La convencieron- dijo Squall

Pasados unos minutos

-¡Marco!- grito Vivio

-¡Polo!- respondió Einhart

-¡Marco!-

-¡Polo!-

-Vamos Light no te enojes- dijo Nanoha acercándose a ella

-Con lo que acaba de pasar sería mejor que mantengamos la distancia y mas estando desnudas- dijo Light alejándose un poco, Fate rió

-¡Que no soy una pervertida!- grito Nanoha

-Light sí que pega fuerte- se oyó decir a Hayate tocándose el ojo

-Se te va a poner morado- se burló Fate, Nanoha giro los ojos

-Lo siento- dijo Light- Bueno lo de ella no pero-

-Entiendo- dijo Nanoha

-Al menos déjame lavarte la espalda- dijo Nanoha a Light

-De acuerdo confiare en ti- dijo Lightning

-¡Ah! Dijiste que confías en mi- Nanoha sonrió mucho, Light no dijo nada

-Quédate quieta- dijo Nanoha y empezó a enjabonarla

-¿Vivio donde estas?- grito Einhart

-¡BUUUUU!- Vivio salto desde atrás de Einhart cayéndole encima y hundiéndola

-Takamachi- dijo Light y Nanoha le hizo un gesto de disgusto

-Nanoha- rectificó Light y Nanoha sonrió

-¿De dónde conoces a Squall?- pregunto Light

-Somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Nanoha – ¿Por qué?-

-Quizás suene estúpido pero siento que ya lo conocía- dijo Light

- ¿Recuperaste algo de tu pasado?- Fate se acerco a donde estaban

-Nada- dijo Light-

-Agua- dijo Nanoha y le dejo caer agua a Light en la espalda

-¡Esta fría Takamachi!- Exclamo Light

-¡Nanoha!- le reprendió el demonio Blanco

-Tal vez si le preguntamos a Squall nos diga algo- dijo Hayate con un bistec en el ojo

-Tal vez, de… ¿donde sacaste el bistec?- dijo Fate

-No sé- dijo restándole importancia

-¡BRRR..Glup..Gt!-

-¿Y Einhart? - dijo Light

-! AAAAAA! - Einhart emergió del agua lanzando a Vivio

-¡Estas muerta Vivio Takamachi!- Einhart se lanzó sobre Vivio

-juegan algo rudo- Fate sudó una gota

-Nanoha- Fate estaba roja

-¿Si Fate?- pregunto Nanoha

-Etto… ¿Puedo tallarte la espalda?- pregunto tímidamente la rubia

-¿Acaso habrá alguna otra intención de nuestra querida Enforcer?- dijo Pícaramente Hayate

-¿Si puedo?- dijo Fate mientras golpeaba a Hayate en el estomago lo cual la derribó

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Nanoha

-¡SIIIIII! (¡QUE FELIZ SOY!)- Fate fue rápidamente con Nanoha

-Déjame enjabonarte- dijo Fate

-Light no es la única que pega fuerte- dijo Hayate sofocada y levantándose, se quedo estática -¡Mi bistec!- chilló Hayate

-¿Fate ya me estas echando agua?- dijo Nanoha al sentir gotas en su espalda

-Lo siento- dijo Fate limpiándose la baba

-…- Light

Después de terminar de asearse salieron del lugar

-¡Qué bien me siento!- dijo Laguna cuando caminaban por la calle

-Mi cabello está limpio después de 50 años de grasa- dijo Nanoha

-Y yo feliz como una lombriz- dijo Fate, Hayate se le quedo viendo

-Por la ducha- dijo Fate

-si claro- dijo Hayate de forma sarcástica

-solo hace falta algo para que…- Fate se quedó estática y su mirada se iluminó

-¿Qué le pasa a Testarossa?- preguntó Light

-O por dios- dijo Squall

-¡GEPARDEX™!- Fate corrió hacia una tiendita con el anuncio afuera

Segundos después…

-Porque compraste tanto- dijo Laguna cargando dos cajas

-porque es una adicta- dijo Squall cargando otras dos cajas

-No soy adicta, solo adoro el Gepardex™- dijo Fate bebiendo una lata

-Lo único que adora más es a Nanoha- se burló Hayate, Nanoha se sonrojó y cuando se dieron cuenta Hayate estaba muerta… bueno solo en el suelo a causa de un relámpago

De vuelta en casa

-Nanoha que bueno que regresaron- dijo Momoko

-Si mamá- dijo Nanoha entrando con su pandilla

-¡Qué bien huele!- dijo Laguna

-La cena estará lista a tiempo, como son mas tengo que cocinar mucho- dijo Momoko sonriendo

-Si quiere le ayudamos- dijo Fate

-¡Cierto!- grito Vivio

-¡Hoy viene Santa!- Estaba feliz

-Cierto, con la conmoción se me había olvidado que hoy es Noche buena- dijo Squall

-¿Noche buena?- Dijo Light confundida

-¡No sabes que es Noche buena!- Vivio se sorprendió

-Que parte de "Sin memoria" no entendiste Chiquilina- dijo Light

-Cierto- dijo Einhart

Entre las dos intentaron explicarle en lo que Fate, Hayate, Nanoha y Laguna ayudaban en la cocina y Squall se paseaba por el dojo

-Cuantos recuerdos- dijo en voz alta para sí mismo

-Hacía tiempo que no te paseabas por aquí- Kyoya entró por la puerta a espaldas de Squall

-Percibo cierta hostilidad en tus palabras- dijo Squall sin voltear

-Sabes lo que pienso de ti desde el principio- dijo Kyoya

-Sera mejor que vuelva con los demás entonces- Squall quería retirarse

-No tan rápido- Kyoya impidió su paso con una Katana

-No pelearé contigo, no tengo motivos…- dijo Squall que saltó inmediatamente para esquivar un corte

-¡Qué Haces!- Squall esquivaba

-¡En Guardia Squall Leonhart!- dijo Kyoya

-¡No me dejas alternativa!- Squall saco su sable pistola para bloquear a Kyoya el cual lo pateó

-¡Buen truco!- dijo Squall bloqueando otro ataque –No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Squall y la Gunblade cargo un cartucho

-¡Mandoble Final!- Arremetió contra Kyoya el cual Bloqueo pero su Katana se rompió por el impacto desbalanceándolo

-¡Se acabó!- Squall arremetió con una fuerte patada y Kyoya salió volando hacia el muro

-Eres bueno- Kyoya se reincorporó con mucho trabajo

-Detente, No quiero pelear- dijo Squall

-Descuida, solo quería comprobar algo- dijo Kyoya levantándose – eres lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarla, tienes mi bendición- salió del dojo

-(Esas no son mis intensiones, pero la cuidaré, confía en mí)- Pensó Squall

En la casa

-¿Entendiste?- dijo Vivio a Light

-Yo no sé si tenga familia- dijo Light

-Nos tienes a nosotros- dijo Nanoha desde la cocina

-Supongo que está bien- dijo Light

-Regrese- dijo Squall entrando a la casa

-¿Algo nuevo Squall?- Preguntó Laguna mirando el pavo en el horno

-Nada, solo el hermano de Nanoha tratando de matarme- dijo Squall sentándose en un sillón de la sala tratando de encontrar la comodidad

-Espero que no hayas sido muy duro con el- dijo Nanoha

-Descuida, jamás les haría daño- dijo Squall- No es lo mismo- dijo acomodándose en el sillón

-Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que la cena esté lista, ¿Por qué no salen a comprar ropa?- dijo Momoko

-¡wiiiii!- dijo Hayate y salió corriendo

-De acuerdo- dijo Squall- me siento raro con la ropa de tu hermano-

-¿Y si le compramos un vestido a Light?- pregunto inocentemente Vivio, Light se puso roja

-Se vería muy bien- dijo Einhart

-No gracias- dijo Light

-Vamos, será divertido- dijo Nanoha

-¡De compras!- Animó Fate- (Podre ver a Nanoha probándose ropa *¬*)-

-Fate estás babeando- dijo Laguna arrimándole un vaso

Squall y Laguna

Tiempo de recorrido 15 minutos

Descripción:

Llegando al centro comercial fueron directamente a la ropa de caballeros y compraron lo que necesitaban

Costo: $600.00

Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Vivio y Einhart

Tiempo de recorrido: 3 horas

Descripción:

Al llegar al centro comercial y después de pasar al área de caballeros a Vivio le dieron ganas de ir al baño y todas fueron, en el área de Damas Nanoha no se desidia si por un vestido o una falda, Fate se probo 25 modelos diferentes de Blusas, faldas, vestidos etc. y las demás hicieron lo mismo, les llamo la atención los maquillajes así que estuvieron otro rato mas viendo, Vivio y Einhart fueron a ver los juguetes, Fate compro mas Gepardex™, Hayate compró un jamón que se devoró al instante, pasaron otro rato observando a Light y decidiendo que le quedaría bien

Costo: $12000.00

Light

Tiempo de recorrido: 4 horas

Descripción:

Ella quería algo simple pero Todas las chicas la traían como Muñeca vistiéndola a su antojo, No tuvo nada más que ceder

Costo: una eternidad de sufrimiento

Esa misma noche

-Wow Squall que bien te ves- dijo Nanoha al ver a Squall con su nueva ropa

-No es nada especial- dijo Squall tranquilo, Llevaba un traje negro con todo y saco en color negro, Nanoha le dirigió una mirada como de esperando algo

-mmm… Tú también te ves bien- dijo Squall y Nanoha sonrió, ella llevaba un formal vestido claro

-¡Nanoha!- Llamó Fate la cual vestía un vestido negro con un escote algo atrevido

-Fate, ¿y Light?, Ya quiero verla con su ropa nueva- dijo Nanoha alegre

-Hayate y las niñas la están vistiendo- dijo Fate

-Se resiste al cambio- dijo Squall

-Me recuerda a ti cuando te conocimos- sonrió Nanoha

-¡Damas y caballero!- grito Vivio con un vestidito blanco que la hacía ver bastante mona

-¡les presentamos a Lightning!- gritó de nuevo, Light apareció por la esquina, llevaba un vestido claro, zapatos de tacón y hasta maquillada estaba, todos se le quedaron viendo, Light sufrió un ligero pánico escénico

-mmm… etto… Light- dijo Fate

-¡Te ves fabulosa!- gritaron ella y Nanoha

-Me siento rara- dijo Light

-Tranquila te acostumbrarás- dijo Einhart llegando a la estancia, ella llevaba casi lo mismo que Vivio pero en otro color

-¡Hola esclavos!- gritó Hayate llegando vistiendo algo muy parecido a su barrier Jacket

-Hayate, ¿Por qué traes eso puesto?-pregunto Fate

-¡Me gusta hacer cosplay!- dijo Hayate feliz- y espero que les guste-

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Nanoha intrigada

-Porque lo usaran si me aprueban la petición (que es probable porque metí palanca)- Hayate sonreía de oreja a oreja y Fate y Nanoha les dio miedo

-Me alegra ser hombre- dijo Squall

-Eso no te va a salvar porque lo usaras de todos modos- dijo Hayate, Squall sudó una gota

-Bien, nos están esperando- entró Laguna también muy elegante

-Vamos antes de que se le ocurran nuevas ideas- dijo Squall

-¡No puedes huir Leonhart!- grito Hayate

En el comedor estaba toda la familia y amigos de Nanoha reunidos

-Sí que somos bastantes- dijo Squall

-¡Susuka, Arisa!- Fate, Hayate y Nanoha fueron a saludar a sus amigas

-¡Hace tanto tiempo!- dijo Susuka

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir- dijo Arisa

-Se ven diferente desde la última vez- dijo Squall entrando a la conversación

-Y tu exactamente igual- dijo Arisa

-Squall dio un paso hacia atrás-

-¿Qué sucede Squall?-dijo Susuka

-Recordé que una vez Arisa me soltó un puñetazo porque creía que acosaba a Nanoha- dijo Squall

-No te preocupes- dijo Susuka – no lo volverá a hacer, ¿verdad Arisa?-

-No a menos que la situación lo amerite- dijo la rubia

-¿No era muy pequeña para golpearte en la cara?- dijo Hayate

-No me pegó en la cara, por eso dolió mas- dijo Squall, todos guardaron silencio

-Ejem… Vamos a comer- dijo Nanoha

Ya en la mesa…

Shiro Takamachi Empezó con la tradicional oración y bendición del banquete de Navidad

-Bien, Ahora Squall hará los honores- dijo Momoko

-Claro- dijo Squall, el cual notó a Nanoha algo sonrojada y a Fate con una mirada de pocos amigos, el susodicho Tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor y empezó a cortar con una precisión increíble

-Wow, eres bueno- dijo Miyuki Takamachi

-Soy bueno cortando y cocinando- dijo Squall – Todos me dicen que si mi futura esposa no supiera cocinar no moriré de hambre-

-Nanoha sabe cocinar bien- dijo Susuka y Fate que estaba tomando agua empezó a toser, Squall se dio cuenta de que todos pensaban que él y Nanoha eran como novios

-Disculpen pero…- Squall recordó a cierta persona que tiene un anillo igual al suyo

(-_Si los dos traemos el mismo anillo puede que malentiendan-)_

(_-Parece que quieres que todos malentiendan-)_

Recordó la sonrisa en su cara y vio a todos los presentes, Suspiró

-Pienso que mi comida es mejor- dijo continuando con su corte

-Para la próxima tú preparas la comida- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa

Ya avanzada la noche…

Squall salió a la terraza a tomar aire

-Squall- Nanoha estaba detrás él

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya estas demasiado ebria?- dijo Squall al notar que Nanoha se tambaleaba un poco

-Aun no- dijo Nanoha- ¿Por qué no les dijiste que no somos pareja?- preguntó Takamachi

-Parecen felices con la mentira- dijo Squall restándole importancia

-¡Una para mí!- se oyó a Fate gritar

-Pobre Fate esta tan ebria- dijo Nanoha

-Se le suben las copas muy pronto- dijo Squall

-Me pregunto dónde estarán los StrikerS- Nanoha estaba preocupada

-Tal vez ya los capturaron y los están interrogando- Dijo Squall

-Pero son una fuerza de Elite creo que pueden aguantar- dijo Nanoha

-Depende de la fuerza del ejército contrario- Dijo Squall nuevamente

-¿Tienes que ser tan fatalista?- Nanoha se enfadó

-Lo…-

-Siento- Nanoha termino la frase de Squall

-¡No lo sientes, solo lo dices para que te deje en paz!- El alcohol afectaba al demonio blanco

-¿Por qué eres así? ¡Haces que me enoje!-Nanoha se fue corriendo, Squall quedo desconcertado y aturdido

-¡Bebe mas Fate!- Hayate estaba igual o más ebria, Squall suspiró


	17. Adiós

-Squall- alguien susurraba en su oído

-Squall-

-Que- dijo sin moverse

-¿Quieres ir con nosotras a comprar los regalos?- era Nanoha

-No, Quiero dormir- dijo acomodándose u_u

-No tienes opción- dijo Fate y ya estaban en el auto

-Rayos- Squall se levantó

-¿Quieres café?- dijo Hayate a su lado

-Me sorprende que estén despiertas y sobrias- dijo Squall

-El poder del café- dijo Hayate bebiendo de un termo

-¿Y Light?- pregunto Squall ¬_¬u

-En la cajuela- dijo Fate ^o^

-¿Y eso?- Pregunto Desconcertado

No cabían los dos acostados en el auto de los padres de Nanoha n.n

-¡Sáquenme de aquí!- se oyeron gritos y golpes desde la cajuela òwó

-se oye enojada- dijo

-¡Relájate!- grito Nanoha

-¡Takamachi! ¡Cuando salga de aquí te pateare el trasero!- grito Light Furiosa D:

-¡Pero somos amigas!- Grito Nanoha

-¡Te patearé de amiga a amiga!- grito Light, Hayate tomo las manos de Nanoha entre las suyas

-Fue un placer conocerte- dijo con aires de tristeza T.T

Nanoha ó_ò

-¡No seas Payasa!- dijo Fate

-¡No lo está siendo!- dijo Light desde la cajuela, un momento de silencio

-Ya valió madres- dijo Squall y Nanoha tragó saliva

Al llegar al centro comercial…

Fate abrió la cajuela recibiendo un puñetazo de premio el cual la derribó

-Por eso yo no abrí la cajuela- dijo Hayate

-Lo siento- dijo Light saliendo de la cajuela

-Yo también- dijo Fate en el piso, Hayate la levantó y le puso un bistec en el ojo x_o

-Se te va a poner morado- se burlo Hayate XD

-¡Que se siente!- le restregó su venganza en la cara

-¿De dónde sacaste el bistec?- dijo Fate

-No se- dijo Hayate

-Takamachi- dijo Light dirigiéndose a Squall

-No se encuentra si gusta dejarle un mensaje- La voz de Nanoha salió de detrás de Squall, Light tomo a Squall por un brazo y lo lanzo contra Hayate

-Dulce Karma- dijo Fate con su bistec

-¡Ah Hola Light!- dijo Nanoha nerviosamente

-¡En que rayos pensabas Artrópoda Acéfala!- grito Light

-¿Qué?- pregunto Nanoha si saber a lo que light se refería

-Insecto sin cerebro- dijo Squall adolorido en el piso

-Lo siento pero no cabían- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisita nerviosa

-¿Por qué no mandaste a Squall a la cajuela?- Light se acercaba amenazadoramente a Nanoha la cual solo se alejaba a cada paso

-¡porque me dices a mí la idea fue de Hayate!- Light Volteo a ver a Hayate que estaba junto a Squall

-Yo me largo- Squall se movió rápidamente

-¡Vas a abandonar a tu jefa querida!- Grito Hayate, Light le extendió la mano a Nanoha la cual pensó que era una ofrenda de paz, pero en cuanto intentó soltarla Light la apretó

-¿Light?- dijo Nanoha nerviosamente temerosa, vio un brillo maléfico en los ojos de Light

-¡Espera!- Light tomó a Nanoha y la lanzo contra Hayate la cual no pudo esquivarla

-Estamos a mano- dijo Light

-Auch, se me deterioró el atractivo- dijo Nanoha levantándose

-Entremos al centro comercial antes de que cierren- dijo Fate encendiendo un cigarrillo

-¿Otra vez con esa porquería?- pregunto Nanoha reincorporándose

-Solo es uno- dijo Fate respirando algo de cáncer

-¡Se te van a pudrir los pulmones!- dijo Nanoha regañando a Fate

-Déjalos- dijo alejando al inocente cigarrillo de Nanoha

-Ya parecen matrimonio viejo- dijo Hayate

- Vamos- dijo Squall y entraron al centro comercial

-Vivio quería unos patines- dijo Nanoha

-Disculpe señorita- se oyó al guardia dirigiéndose a Fate

-No se puede fumar aquí- dijo el hombre

-De acuerdo, esperaré afuera- dijo Fate

-Pero Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Descuida, estaré bien- Fate salió del centro comercial con su cigarro, afuera Fate sola observaba el centro comercial mientras su cigarro se encogía, ¿De dónde rayos había agarrado ese vicio?, Tal vez fue por culpa de su hermano que empezó a echarse tacos de cáncer, y ella de inocentona va a ver que se siente, pero ya ni modo. Algo llamó la atención de Fate, una chica igualita a ella que la observaba, parecían de la misma edad, cerró los ojos para tallarlos y cuando volvió a ver no había nadie

-Fate- Dijo Light poniendo una mano en el hombro de la Enforcer

-¿La viste?- preguntó Fate

-¿Ver qué?- dijo Light

-¿Acaso esa porquería también te hace ver cosas que no son?- dijo Nanoha que llegaba con los demás

-Nada- Fate estaba desconcertada

-Vámonos, tenemos que dejar los regalos debajo del árbol- dijo Hayate

A la mañana siguiente…

-¡Wiiiiii!- Grito Vivio espantando a su compañera

-¡Vamos Einhart es Navidad!- dijo emocionada y tomó a Einhart de la mano y la arrastró con ella, Vivio Y Einhart entraron a la habitación de Squall

-¡Navidad!- Grito Vivio y así fue recorriendo todos los rincones de la casa hasta que llegó al árbol

-Hora de abrir los obsequios- dijo Momoko, los demás llegaron en corto

-Ten Fate- dijo Nanoha entregándole un regalo a Fate

-¿Para mí?- dijo la Enforcer- También tengo algo para ti- dijo y le entrego otro regalo

-¡Patines!- Vivio estaba estrenando su obsequio sin éxito cayendo al suelo

-¡Que me dieron a mí!- dijo Hayate abriendo su obsequio

-Un peluche de Mapache- Volteo a ver a Nanoha y a Fate las cuales solo sonrieron

-Abre tu regalo Squall- le dijo Fate, Squall procedió

-Una billetera nueva- dijo Squall- Me hacía falta una- dijo Sacando su vieja y rota billetera

-Por cierto, Nanoha- Squall llamó a Nanoha y le lanzo una cajita

-Llévalo siempre contigo- dijo Squall, Nanoha la abrió, un collar de plata con un dije dentro del cual se encontraba una plumita roja, Nanoha se lo puso – gracias Squall- dijo Nanoha

-Para ti Fate- y le dio una caja un poco más grande

-Una licorera- Dijo Fate abriendo su regalo

-No la uses demasiado- dijo Nanoha sonriendo

Después de un rato Fate salió con Light por algo a la tienda

-Tu suéter está muy bonito- dijo Fate viendo a Light con su obsequio, Light no dijo Nada

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto Fate

-Nada, solo no recuerdo nada- dijo Light

-Descuida ya regresará con el tiempo- dijo Fate animándola, Light saco rápidamente su arma y disparó al interior de un callejón

-¡Light!- Fate se sorprendió, toda la gente huyó despavorida

-¡Muéstrate!- Ordenó Light

-Notaste mi presencia- una voz femenina se oyó en el callejón

-¿Quién eres?- Fate se puso en guardia

-Me conoces bastante bien Fate Testarossa- Fue como si Fate se viera en un espejo, solo que con otra ropa

-Otro clon, tal vez sepan dónde estamos- dijo Light

-Ellos no saben donde están, así que tranquilos- dijo volteando a ver a Fate

-Pero no soy un clon- dijo haciendo aparecer una Katana de más de 2 metros de largo- Tu me conoces bien, aunque nunca nos vimos- La mirada de Fate cambió, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma

-¿Fate?- pregunto Light al ver la mirada de Fate

-¿Qué te pasa, asustada?- dijo la chica

-¿Qué relación tienes con Fate?- Light exigió una respuesta

-Soy la hermana mayor de Fate, y mi nombre es Alicia Testarossa-

-No es cierto, Alicia murió hace mucho tiempo- dijo Fate temerosa

-He vuelto solo para arreglar asuntos pendientes- dijo Alicia – Fate, mataste a nuestra madre, aunque debería decir mi madre ya que tu solo eres una copia mía- dijo Alicia

-No, yo no…-

-Para que me molesto en preguntar, era obvio que lo negarías- Alicia intentó cortar a Fate pero Light la bloqueó

-¡Fate Muévete!- Light le gritó pero Fate estaba en shock

-¡Quítate!- Alicia rompió el bloqueo y lanzó a Light con una tacleada

-¡Muere!- Alicia arremetió contra Fate

-¡Yo no mate a nuestra madre!- Fate sostuvo la espada con las dos manos por donde no tenia filo, su barrier jacket apareció

-¡mentiras, Inferno me lo contó todo!- Alicia retrocedió

-¡Inferno me devolvió la vida, el no mentiría!- Alicia volvió a atacar

-¡Firaga!- una explosión de fuego bloqueó el paso de Alicia

-Lightning- Fate se dirigió a su compañera – no te metas, esto lo arreglaré yo sola-Light retrocedió

-De acuerdo, estaré cerca por si me necesitas- Light se retiró

-Alicia, déjame explicarte… -

-Te aplastaré- dijo Alicia

-Alicia…-

-¡Basta de Cháchara!- Alicia rápidamente apareció detrás de Fate e intentó partirla a la mitad

-Sonic move- Fate se movió para esquivarlo exitosamente

-¡Sabia que harías eso!- Alicia la esperaba, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estomago

-¡Corte del juicio!- Corto rápidamente el aire, las ondas de choque impactaron a Fate lanzándola lejos, Fate se reincorporó

-¡Alicia déjame explicarte!- Fate intentaba razonar con ella

-¡Explicar que!- Alicia empezó a toser

-¡Alicia!- Fate exclamó al ver que Alicia tosía sangre

-No me queda mucho tiempo, por eso te destruiré- dijo Alicia volviendo a empuñar su arma

-Esta es la legendaria Masamune, la espada capaz de cortar de mil cuerpos sin mancharse de sangre- alzo la espada en el aire

-¡Fulgor Negro!- Esferas oscuras rodearon a Fate la cual se movió pero estas la seguían

-¡Trágate esto!- Las esferas intentaron impactar a Fate la cual intentó esquivarlas, tuvo que cortar varias para impedir ser dañada

-Eres rápida Fate, ¡Veamos si puedes con esto!- a Alicia le salió una ala negra

-Alicia- Fate se quedó estática

-Ángel sin corazón- Alicia empezó a concentrar energía, Fate se preparó, unos segundos después Alicia señalo a Fate, Luz rodeó a Fate, esta solo pudo saltar para intentar esquivar

-¡Es inútil!- La luz alrededor de Fate se hizo más intensa dañando severamente a Fate

-Demonios- Fate estaba en el suelo

-¡Crueldad Repentina!- Alicia blandió una vez su espada pero Fate recibió varios cortes

-¡Octacorte!- Alicia corto a Fate ocho veces lanzándola al suelo

-¡Porque no atacas!- Alicia reclamó a Fate

-No lo hare Alicia, si te sientes mejor descarga todo tu odio en mi- dijo Fate

-Fate- Alicia se quedo simplemente sin palabras

-Parece que no puedes acabar con ella- Káiser apareció de repente

-¡Káiser!- Alicia se sorprendió

-Un experimentó fallido – dijo Káiser viendo a Alicia

-¿Experimento Fallido?- dijo Alicia

-Mírate, te degradas rápidamente, Inferno pensó que con la sangre del proyecto F serias más fuerte, pero se equivocó, muere inútil- Káiser lanzo una bola de energía a Alicia

-¡Cállate, No dejare que te refieras así a mi hermana!- Fate se colocó frente a Alicia bloqueando el ataque

-¿Fate, Porqué?-

-Porque eres mi hermana, y eres importante para mi- dijo Fate

-¡Arc saber!- Fate lanzo un disco de energía contra Káiser

-Que ataque tan pobre- dijo bloqueando el ataque

-¡Luz del cielo!- Alicia desató un poderoso corte desde debajo de Káiser mientras bloqueaba el ataque de Fate hiriéndolo en la espalda

-¡Maldita!- Káiser tomo a Alicia por una pierna

-¡Me atrapó!- Káiser lanzo una esfera de energía a Fate la cual se acercaba para interrumpirlo

-¡Muere!- Káiser jaló a Alicia hacia él, su puño empezó a brillar

-Golpe Infernal- Alicia no pudo hacer nada para que el golpe de Káiser la impactará directamente

-¡Alicia!- Fate gritó al ver que Alicia salía volando debido al poderoso golpe

-¡Ex Mode, Shin Sonic Form! - El barrier jacket de Fate cambio a su forma sónica

-¡Trident…!- Fate empezó a juntar energía

-¡Crees que me quedare a recibir tu ataque!- Kaiser intento moverse

-¡No puede ser, Ataduras!-

-¡Smasher!- Fate lanzo tres pilares de energía contra Káiser Impactándolo directamente

-¡Descarga Ex! ¡Relámpago!- Fate Provocó dimensión Ex, Comenzó con cortes que aumentaban de velocidad con sus dos espadas

-Golpe Final, ¡Jet Zamber!- Unió sus dos espadas creando una gigantesca la cual levanto hacia arriba

-¡Atraviésalo Rayo!- Un rayo cayó sobre Bardiche

-¡AAAA!- Fate blandió su espada cortando a Káiser y electrocutándolo dando fin a su descarga Ex

-¡Te has vuelto más fuerte!- Káiser estaba herido

-Nos veremos después- Káiser desapareció, Fate corrió hacia donde estaba Alicia, Light la sostenía en brazos

-¿Lo mataste?- Alicia preguntó débilmente

-Escapó- dijo Fate

-Lamento haberte atacado- Alicia se disculpó

-Descuida, Testarossa no entiende si no la golpean un poco- dijo Light

-Toma esto, te ayudará- Alicia le dio a Fate un cristal de color dorado

-Me hubiera gustado ser tu hermana durante más tiempo- lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Alicia y de Fate

-Escucha, Inferno intenta abrir la grieta Interdimensional para apoderarse del poder de Shinryu, si lo logra todo estará perdido- Alicia se comenzó a desvanecer

-¡Alicia!- Fate gritó

-adiós Fate- Alicia desapareció, Fate estalló en llanto, Light puso una mano en su hombro

-Tenemos que irnos, la policía llegará en cualquier momento- dijo Light después de un momento

-¿Estas mejor?- dijo Light

-Si- dijo Fate, entonces llegó la policía

-Tarde- dijo Light

En la cárcel

-Fate- Light llamo a Fate

-¿Cómo aprendiste la dimensión Ex?-Light tenia curiosidad

-Después de verte a ti y a Squall usarla solamente la deduje- dijo a Fate

-claro- dijo Light

-Light ¿sabes algo de ese Shinryu?- preguntó Fate

-No mucho, Shinryu el dragón de la grieta Interdimensional, un ente tan poderoso que hasta los dioses le temen, el que lo domine tendrá el poder de desatar el caos en todo el universo- dijo Light

-Con que ese es el verdadero objetivo de Inferno- dijo Fate

-Debemos buscar pistas- dijo Light

-Tienen visitas- dijo el guardia


	18. La luz del relámpago

-Con que fue eso lo que paso- dijo Squall

-Pagarán por ello, quiero venganza- Fate apretó sus puños

-Tranquila Fate- dijo Nanoha tomando sus manos

-¡No me digas que me calme!- Fate se levantó

-Necesito aire fresco- Fate salió de la casa

-¡Fate!- Nanoha intentó salir tras ella pero Squall la detuvo

-Déjala pensar un poco- dijo Squall, Nanoha asintió

-Necesitamos averiguar dónde está la grieta Interdimensional- dijo Light

-Descuiden, ya me encargué de eso- dijo Laguna

-¿Tu?- pregunto Nanoha

-Así es, pero esto tenemos que oírlo todos, esperemos a que Fate esté mejor- dijo volteando hacia la puerta

-Debo ir -dijo Nanoha

-Nop, yo voy- dijo Laguna- descuida soy un experto-se acerco a Lightning y cuando estuvo cerca de ella le susurró algo y le entregó un papel, Light salió por la puerta de enfrente

-Pero- Nanoha intento disuadir

-Otra vez se pondrán en peligro- Momoko entró en la habitación

-Mamá- Nanoha desvió su atención

-Tengo que irme- Laguna salió rápidamente

-¡Fate!-Grito Laguna afuera, la vio cerca del Dojo, tenía a su hacha negra en la mano

-¿Practicando?- dijo Laguna acercándose

-¿Laguna?- Fate volteó, se notaba que estaba llorando

-¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto acercándose mas

-Normalmente diría que sí, pero ahora…- su voz se quebró

-No te preocupes…- intento decir laguna

-¡No me digas que no me preocupe, No sabes cómo me siento, no conoces el sufrimiento!- Fate Gritó

-No sé cómo te sientes, perdí a la única persona que amé tratando de buscar a alguien que quería como una hija la cual la separaron de mi lado poco después, Me perdí 17 años de la vida de mi hijo, Lo perdí de nuevo tiempo después, Mi mejor amigo casi muere por mi culpa, No me digas que no conozco el sufrimiento- dijo Laguna, Fate se presionaba el pecho, como si le doliera

-No sabes cómo me siento- dijo Fate

-Si me crees ignorante ilústrame- dijo Laguna acercándose mas

-Yo… Lamento existir- Fate se inclinó por el dolor

-¿Fate estas bien?- pregunto Laguna, el cristal que Alicia le había dado estaba brillando

-¡Fate quítate eso!-Laguna corrió hacia ella pero un resplandor la envolvió y Fate gritó, un circulo Mágico se dibujó en el suelo alrededor de Fate, Una creatura surgió de el

-¡Fate Cuidado!- Laguna sacó su ametralladora, Fate volteo a ver al monstruo, Parecía un gigante en armadura, era completamente metálico, levanto su puño para aplastar a Fate

-¡Aquí estoy Monstruo!- Fate parecía resignada, Laguna se puso enfrente y aguanto el golpe

-Fate ¿Qué rayos haces?- dijo Laguna, Fate bajó la mirada

- Soy un monstruo creado para ser Alicia, sin embargo…-

-¡Sin embargo que!- Laguna comenzaba a ceder a la fuerza del monstruo

-¡Recuerda a Nanoha!- Fate abrió mucho los ojos, recordó todo lo que había pasado para llegar allí donde estaba, Tantos enemigos, Tantas dudas, sin embargo Nanoha y los demás estaban allí

-Si te pasa algo Nanoha y los demás estarán tristes- Laguna no podía mas- Vete, y ve por los demás-Un rayo impactó con el monstruo lanzándolo

-¡Fate!- Laguna volteó a ver a Fate

-Soy una tonta al pensar en rendirme ¿verdad Laguna?, siempre he sido muy insegura de mi misma- Fate entró automáticamente en modo Ex

-Pero eso marca mi forma de ser, ustedes mis amigos me sacaran de mis dudas siempre que las tenga- Fue con Laguna

-¡Derrotemos a esté entonces!- dijo Laguna y Fate asintió

-¡Toma esto!- Laguna Empezó a dispararle al monstruo

-¡Fuego!- Fate Disparo varias balas mágicas que dieron en el blanco

-¡Traga Granada!- Laguna lanzo tres granadas, el monstruo comenzó a avanzar hacia Laguna

-¡Corte sónico!- Dijo Bardiche y Fate comenzó a dar varios cortes rápidos a l monstruo

-Castigo-

-¡Esa cosa habla!- dijo Laguna

-¡Cuidado!- Varios rayos salieron del puño del monstruo abarcando un área amplia

-¡No los podemos esquivar!- Dijo Fate, a los dos los impactaron Varios rayos consecutivamente

-Golpe Fulmíneo- Levanto su puño y golpeó el suelo fuertemente, la onda de choque los golpeo a los dos

-¡Demonios!- Laguna se puso en pie

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo a Fate

-¡Aun puedo pelear!-

-¡Descarga Ex! ¡Relámpago!- Grito Fate cortando la dimensión cambiando a Ex

¡Descarga Ex! ¡Desperado!- Laguna lanzó Misiles dañando al monstruo

-¡Vamos!- gritaron al mismo tiempo, Fate Corto Varias veces mientras laguna disparaba

-¡Atraviésalo!- Fate Preparó su Jet Zamber

-¡El mejor ataque de Todos!- Laguna Preparó su Cañón definitivo

-¡AAAA!- los dos gritaron y desencadenaron su ataque impactando y dando fin a la descarga Ex derribando al l monstruo

-¿Se acabo?- dijo Laguna

-Parece- dijo Fate, entonces El monstruo se levanto

-¡Creo que no!- Laguna se puso en guardia

-Mi nombre es Alexander- Unos pilares gigantes descendieron del cielo y se colocaron a los lados de él, se comenzó a transformar y se unió a los pilares dando la apariencia de un castillo

-Eso parece peligroso- dijo Laguna apuntando

-¡Espera!- dijo Fate y se acerco a la fortaleza, Alexander comenzó a brillar

-¡Cuidado Fate!- Laguna intento correr

-¡no te muevas!- dijo Fate

-Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown Enforcer de la STAB y es lo que siempre seré- le dijo a Alexander, una pequeña plataforma junto al pilar central se extendió, Fate saltó y se paró sobre ella

-¡Laguna hazte a un lado!- grito Fate y laguna se colocó en un lugar seguro

-Veamos que puedes hacer- Dijo Fate

-¡Ataca!- de todos los pilares empezaron a salir rayos que se concentraron en un punto haciéndolo explotar

-¡De nuevo!- Cayeron meteoritos del cielo abarcando un área amplia

-¡Es hora del definitivo!- Grito Fate

-¡Juicio Divino!- gritaron los dos juntos, del pilar central salió un láser que marcó un círculo mágico en el suelo

-Destrucción- El circulo explotó devastando el área completa, Fate bajó de la fortaleza, Alexander volvió a su forma normal ascendió al cielo con sus pilares dejando el cristal que lo invocó

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Laguna, Fate se sentó en el suelo

-No lo sé… pero creo que es bueno- Fate se recostó

-Deberíamos regresar ¿no crees…?- Laguna se detuvo al ver a Fate plácidamente dormida en el suelo

-De acuerdo- Laguna se acerco a ella

-Yo tampoco he pegado el ojo- se recostó y cayó dormido

En la casa

-No te preocupes mamá, tengo a mis amigos conmigo- decía Nanoha a su madre

-Además es parte de nuestro trabajo- dijo Squall

-Recuerdo cuando te hirieron en batalla, cuando eras una niña- a Momoko le salían lágrimas de los ojos

-Es un riesgo que se corre al entrar en combate señora- Squall se acerco a ella

-Pero le diré una cosa, Mientras yo esté a su lado no le pasará nada a su hija ni a nadie más- Squall extendió su mano

-Ejem… - Vivio interrumpió -¿No creen que Mamá Fate y el Tio Laguna ya tardaron?-

-Es cierto- dijo Einhart

-Vamos- Hayate salió corriendo y Nanoha detrás de ella

-Squall- Momoko llamo a Squall antes de que saliera

-Es una promesa- Squall asintió

-¡Fate! ¡Laguna!- Gritaba Hayate

-¡Shhhh! ¡Silencio!- susurró Squall

-¿Por qué susurras?- Nanoha susurró y Squall señaló

-¡Hay que tiernos!- dijo Vivio al ver a Laguna y a Fate

-Llevémoslos adentro- dijo Squall y cargó a su padre

-¿Crees que Laguna haya arreglado a Fate?- Pregunto Hayate ayudando a Nanoha a cargar a Fate

-Tal vez, Testarossa no entiende si no la golpeas un poco- dijo Squall avanzando hacia la casa

Un rato después

-Laguna- Fate movía a Laguna con la mano tratando de despertarlo

-¡Energía es igual a la masa por la aceleración elevada al cuadrado!- dijo Exaltado

-Soy yo- dijo Fate tranquila

-Ah Fate, ¿ya estas mejor?- dijo Laguna

-De eso quería hablar, Lamento haber dicho todo eso pero ver a Alicia me alteró demasiado- dijo Fate

-Descuida, a todos nos da nuestro lapso emo- dijo Laguna rascándose la cabeza

-Gracias Laguna, Tal vez llegue a dudar de mi camino pero confió en que me harán recapacitar- dijo un poco más alegre

-Todos sabemos que Testarossa no entiende si no la golpeamos un poco- dijo Laguna sonriente

-Porque todos dicen eso- pregunto Fate

-¿Recuerdas el Starlight Breaker?- Nanoha entró en la habitación

-Que si lo recuerdo- dijo Fate

-Si no lo hubiera utilizado tal vez no seriamos tan buenas amigas- se sentó en la cama donde estaba Fate

-También aquella vez que me dejaste ir- entró ahora Squall

-¡Ya entendí!- dijo Fate

-Laguna, ¿Qué es lo que nos querías decir- dijo Squall

-Ah Cierto- dijo Laguna

-Nos vemos en la sala, tengo que hacer una llamada- dijo sacando su celular

Ya en la sala

-Damas y Caballero- dijo Laguna

-Estoy aquí para darles una noticia, Pude contactar a Rinoa- dijo seriamente

-¿Enserio?- Squall se levantó

-Así es, Me comunico asuntos de suma importancia-

-¿Y cuáles son?- dijo Hayate

-Los diría pero me interrumpen a cada rato- dijo Laguna

-Lo siento- dijo la misma

-Continuando, Rinoa me dijo que logró contactar con los StrikerS- dijo Laguna

-¿Están bien?- dijo Nanoha preocupada

-Algo así, le pedí que investigara sobre la grieta y me dijo que buscaría a Lindy-dijo Laguna

-¿Mi madre está con ellos?-Fate se levanto de su asiento-¿Y qué te dijo?- se acerco a Laguna

-Porque me preguntas a mí, pregúntaselo a ella- Laguna sacó su celular-Diles que pasen-Light Entró por la puerta principal seguida de personas conocidas

-¡Mamá!- Fate fue a abrazar a Lindy

-¡Subaru!- Nanoha abrazó a su alumna

-Me alegra saber que están a salvo- dijo Nanoha

-También nos alegra que ustedes estén bien- Dijo Subaru

-Apenas y logramos salir de esa pesadilla- dijo Lindy

-¿Cómo escaparon?- pregunto Hayate

-Una chica rubia parecida a Fate nos avisó- dijo Subaru y Fate sonrió un poco

-Siento acortar el encuentro pero no tenemos tiempo- dijo Lindy

-La grieta esta aquí en la tierra- dijo Subaru

-Tenemos este mapa que nos dio Yuuno- dijo Lindy entregándole un papel viejo a Squall

-¿Como esta Yuuno?- preguntó Nanoha

-Por suerte la biblioteca infinita es segura por el momento- Lindy sonrió

-Esta a unas 5 horas de viaje- dijo Squall

-Tenemos que partir lo antes posible- dijo Nanoha

-Nosotros también- dijo Subaru asomándose por la ventana

-¿Por qué?- dijo Squall

-Un tipo con una capa oscura nos seguía- dijo Lindy

-¿Capa oscura?- dijo Squall

-Sip- dijo Subaru

-Tal vez era de "Ellos"- dijo Fate

-Alguien tiene que quedarse con ustedes- dijo Squall

-Por eso vengo yo- dijo Subaru

-Tal vez el no venga solo- dijo Squall, Vivio volteo a ver a Einhart y esta asintió

-Nosotras nos quedaremos con ellas- dijo Vivio

-De acuerdo- dijo Nanoha y todos se sacaron de onda

-(Estas segura)- susurró Fate

-(Es mejor a que vengan con nosotros)- susurró Nanoha

-(A claro)-Fate le guiño un ojo- Estoy de acuerdo-

-Bien, partiremos mañana temprano así que duerman bien- dijo Squall

- No necesitas decirlo- dijo Light retirándose al igual que los demás

A la mañana siguiente

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Light en el comedor donde estaban todos reunidos

-(Squall di algo)- Nanoha le susurró en el oído, Squall se golpeó la frente

-Escuchen, Esta es una misión de alto riesgo, tal vez sea la batalla Final ya que puedo asegurar que nuestros enemigos estarán allí, Nuestras vidas estarán en riesgo

-Descuida Squall, Tan pronto como los StrikerS lleguen los mandare para apoyarlos- dijo Lindy

-Tendremos que aguantar hasta que lleguen, No sé si el ejército de clones estarán allí- dijo Nanoha

-Si es así solo tendremos que pasar sobre ellos- dijo Light

-Sí, pasar sobre miles de copias con fuerza equitativa a as de nosotros- dijo Fate

-Debemos intentarlo- dijo Light

-ya que- se resigno Fate

-Vivio, Einhart, ustedes dos ayudarán en todo lo que puedan a Lindy y a Subaru- Squall ordenó

-Cuenta con nosotras- dijeron juntas, Momoko y Shiro aparecieron en escena

-Mamá, Papá….- Nanoha se acercó a ellos

-Solo prométenos una cosa, regresa a salvo- dijo Shiro

-Lo haremos- dijo Fate

-Esperemos el autobús afuera- dijo Squall

-Llévense el auto- dijo Momoko

-¿Seguros? Tal vez no lo vuelvan a ver- dijo Light

-Esperemos que solo sea eso lo que no volvamos a ver- dijo Momoko

-Es hora de irnos- Fate Tomo las llaves y todos subieron al auto

-Hasta siempre Familia Takamachi- Dijo Squall y se fueron el auto

-Hasta pronto muchachos-


	19. La fuerza de la estrella

3 horas de camino

-¿Laguna no iba a venir?- pregunto Fate conduciendo

-¿Cómo crees que llegaran los StrikerS sin él y el Lagunamov?- dijo Squall en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Qué no estaba roto?- preguntó Fate

-Solo le dolía la espalda por dormir chueco pero se le pasará- dijo Squall

-Me refería al Lagunamov-

-Ya me aburrí- dijo Nanoha en el automóvil

-¿Segura de que es el camino correcto?- Hayate estaba trenzando el cabello de Light que estaba dormida

-Pregúntale a Squall, él es el del mapa- dijo Fate

-Estoy seguro- dijo Squall

-Fate toma el siguiente retorno- dijo Nanoha

-¿Y eso?- dijo Hayate

-Solo hazlo- Ordenó Nanoha, tomaron el retorno

-Lo sabía, Nos están siguiendo- dijo Nanoha

-¿Qué hacemos?- dijo Fate

-Por ahora los despistaremos, no nos han atacado- dijo Squall, entonces una bala rompió el cristal

-¡Qué demonios!- Light despertó-¡Que rayos pasa!-

-¡Nos disparan!- Grito Nanoha

-¡Rayos!- Squall abrió la guantera

-¡Tomen esto!-Squall sacó 5 pistolas de calibre 45

-¡No usaremos eso!- dijo Nanoha disgustada

-¡Debemos ahorrar nuestras fuerzas para la batalla!- dijo Squall

-Nuestros enemigos intentan matarnos, hay que adelantarnos- Light tomó la suya y la cargó

-Tiene razón, no es momento para titubear- dijo Fate girando fuertemente el volante ocasionando que todos se fueran con la fuerza centrifuga

-¡Squall toma el volante!- dijo Fate abriendo la puerta

-¡Que Vas a hacer Fate!- dijo Squall tomando el volante que Fate había soltado

-Dame mi arma- Fate tomo la pistola- Voy a acabar con los malos- Fate saltó del auto

-¡Fate!- grito Nanoha

-¿Qué le habrá dicho Laguna a Testarossa? parece más confiada- dijo Light abriendo la ventana

-Tal vez que se suicidara- dijo Hayate, Fate aterrizo en uno de los autos de los enemigos, uno de los malos salió con su arma disparándole a Fate, esta lo tomó por el brazo y lo jaló tirándolo del auto

-Buen viaje- dijo Fate, se balanceó y entró por la ventana del copiloto con una patada sacando al conductor por la otra puerta, Fate tomó el volante

-Testarossa es buena- dijo Hayate, tomó su arma

-Testarossa es una suicida- dijo Nanoha

-¡fuego desde atrás!- grito Squall

-¡Te cubrimos!- Light y Hayate comenzaron a disparar a los agresores, Fate empujó a uno de los autos con el suyo sacándolo de la carretera, se puso en medio del fuego cruzado, Squall abrió la ventana

-¡Fate Quítate de allí!- Grito Squall al ver que el auto de Fate recibía muchas balas, después el auto de Fate se encendió en llamas, Fate salió del auto y saltó hacia otro que estaba algo lejos

-¡No lo logrará!- dijo Light cuidándose de las balas, Fate apenas y alcanzo a sujetarse de la defensa del auto

-Estuvo cerca- Fate subió al techo

-¡Thunder arm!- clavo su puño en el auto

-¡Descarga!- una fuerte descarga sacudió a todos en el auto dejándolos inconscientes, Fate salto del auto de nuevo antes de que explotará por la descarga

-¡Cuidado!- Grito Light al ver una bola de energía que iba directo hacia ellos, Fate subió a una motocicleta para ganar velocidad

-¡Cerca!- Squall esquivo el proyectil

-¡Bienvenidos a la agonía!- Káiser apareció del otro lado del vehículo

-¡Pues traga plomo!- Hayate le disparo todas las balas de su arma

-No me hagas reír- Mas disparos impactaron a Káiser por la espalda

-Testarossa- dijo Káiser y fue contra Fate

-¡Dispárenle al maldito!- dijo Light

-¡Nanoha tu también!- grito Squall

-¡Nunca he usado una arma de estas!- dijo Nanoha

-¡si lo has hecho!- dijo Hayate-¡Olvida ya aquello y dispara a matar o Fate…!- Káiser golpeo el suelo frente a Fate haciendo que ella y la motocicleta salieran volando

-¡Fate!- gritaron todos, Fate cayó en un árbol fuera del camino, Squall detuvo el auto rápidamente para auxiliar a Fate

-¿Dónde está Káiser?- Pregunto Hayate buscándolo con la vista

-Separémonos, Squall ve por Fate, Light Nanoha y yo buscaremos a Káiser y/o algo sospechoso

-No debe de estar lejos- Squall se movió rápido a donde estaba Fate, las demás tomaron rumbo diferente

-¿Fate estas bien?- grito Squall al árbol donde se supone que Fate había caído

-Estoy bien- Fate estaba detrás de Squall sacudiéndose las hojas del cabello

-Me alegra- dijo Squall dándose la vuelta

-¡Alto!- uno de los malos les apuntaba con una ametralladora, Squall y Fate alzaron las manos

-Nos tiene- dijo Squall

-¡Mueran!- se oyó un disparo y el tipo cayó

-Nanoha- Fate dijo al ver a su amiga sosteniendo el arma recién disparada

-¿Estás bien?- Fate se acercó a Nanoha la cual soltó el arma

-Prometí desde aquella vez no disparar un arma de fuego- Nanoha se arrodilló

-No tenias opción- dijo Squall revisando el cadáver

-Alguien conjuró sobre él espejo, cualquier ataque mágico seria reflejado- dijo Squall

- lo sabías Nanoha-

-Si, Raising Heart lo detectó- dijo Nanoha levantándose

-¡Esclavos Light encontró algo!- Hayate entró entro en escena con Light -¿Qué? ¿Alguien murió?-

-Sí, él- Squall señalo al tipo muerto

-huy- dijo Hayate

-Parece que Káiser se retiró- dijo Fate

-Déjenme ojear el mapa- Squall sacó el mapa para verlo

-La Grieta debe de estar cerca- dijo Squall

-Oigan, Light encontró algo interesante- dijo Hayate intentando llamar la intención

-Debe de haber algún tipo de entrada cerca- Fate ayudó a Nanoha a levantarse

-Sí, debemos separarnos- dijo Squall

-Squall, una vez me contaste que tomaron clases para ignorar a Hayate- dijo Light

-Sí, No podríamos haber encontrado mejor uso para ese dinero- le respondió Squall

-Tal vez deberían escucharla- dijo Light un poco divertida por la situación

-Bueno, Hayate, ¿Qué decías?- pregunto Fate

-¿Tomaron clases para ignorarme?- dijo Hayate con los ojos vidriosos

-Hayate- dijo Nanoha

-Dije Que Light y yo encontramos algo- Hayate parecía irritada

-Guíanos jefa todo poderosa- dijo Squall

-Así está mejor, por acá- dijo Hayate y todos la siguieron

Después de un rato

-Allí- Hayate señaló una pagoda de un templecito en medio de la nada

-Un templo- dijo Fate al verlo

-(Squall, Nanoha está algo callada, habla con ella)- Fate susurró a Squall, este asintió

-Fate, Light, Hayate, aseguren el perímetro y revisen el interior- dijo Squall y estas se pusieron en marcha

-Nanoha, Necesitamos hablar- dijo Squall cuando Nanoha se disponía a retirarse

-No hay nada de qué hablar- dijo Nanoha

-Si lo hay- dijo Squall- esperas que pases de Alegre a Completamente callada sin que me dé cuenta-

-No es nada, yo puedo salir sola- dijo Nanoha, Squall sonrío un poco

-Es exactamente como yo pienso, solo que en boca de otro se oye bastante mal, o al menos así pensaba- Squall suspiró- Matar no es algo sencillo pero fue necesario, gracias a ti Fate y yo aun respiramos-

-No es eso- dijo Nanoha- Tu, Light, Hasta Fate se han vuelto mucho más fuertes, en cambio yo soy débil ya no puedo protegerlos- Nanoha empezó a llorar- Me alegra pero si aparece alguien más fuerte solo seré una inútil-Nanoha se doblo por un dolor repentino en el pecho

-Nanoha ¿esas bien?- Squall fue con ella pero empezó a trazarse un círculo mágico en el suelo, después una luz cegadora hizo que Squall retrocediera, cuando la luz se disipó Nanoha volteo a ver detrás de ella, un monstruo humanoide metálico con garras enormes estaba detrás de ella

-¡Nanoha!- Squall estaba aun cegado por la luz

-¿Has venido solo para demostrarme mi debilidad? Bahamut rey de los dragones- dijo Nanoha encarando a la bestia

-o solo has venido a terminar con mi desdicha- Bahamut levanto su garra para destrozar a Nanoha con un zarpazo, Nanoha lo esquivo

-Si no soy capaz de sobrevivir significara que no soy digna, ¡Júzgame!- Nanoha sacó a Raising Heart pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Bahamut arremetió con un poderoso zarpazo el cual mando lejos a Nanoha

-¡Nanoha!- Squall intentó ir con ella paro Bahamut rugió conjurando el hechizo sello total sobre Squall que se quedo paralizado completamente

-¡Squall!- Nanoha corrió con Squall pero Bahamut la interceptó golpeándola con su garra aturdiéndola, Bahamut volvió a golpearla con la otra garra desbalanceándola para seguir el combo giro varias veces sobre si mismo asestando varios golpes a Nanoha con sus garras y levantándola en el aire, continuamente Bahamut junto energía en sus garras y golpeo a Nanoha con ella aun en el aire, para terminar Bahamut lanzo una bola de fuego justo donde Nanoha iba a caer, Nanoha golpeo el suelo gravemente herida

-Así que ya esta- susurró Nanoha a si misma rindiéndose, Bahamut empezó a acumular energía en su boca

-¡Nanoha!- Squall rompió el sello para ponerse entre Nanoha y el ataque de Bahamut

-¡Lionheart!- Squall entró en modo EX -¡Guillotina Cósmica!- Squall Intento partir el ataque de Bahamut pero este solo se desvió un poco, lo suficiente para que sobrevivieran, su Lionheart se agrietó un poco

-¡Nanoha Levántate!- Squall extendió su mano hacia Nanoha

-¡Curaga!- Squall sanó un poco a Nanoha puesto a que desviar el ataque de Bahamut agotó sus energías

-¡No te rindas Takamachi!- Squall se acercó a Squall

-No tiene caso, soy débil- Bahamut se paró enfrente de ellos

-¡Aléjate!- Squall se lanzó al ataque en vano ya que Bahamut solo esquivó y arremetió con varios golpes, al terminar fue contra Nanoha parándose enfrente de ella, Nanoha se levanto para encarar a Bahamut

-¿Qué esperas?- Nanoha cerró los ojos esperando el golpe fatal, un ataque se oyó rugir, Nanoha al no sentir la muerte abrió los ojos

-¡Squall!- Squall había activado su tercera forma y estaba bloqueando el golpe de Bahamut

-Sí que eres egoísta- dijo Squall intentando no ceder- Solo te preocupas por ti misma y no piensas en nosotros-

-Yo…- Nanoha titubeó

-¡Piensas que puedes hacerlo todo tu sola pero no es así, Tu me enseñaste eso!- Squall vio como su Lionheart se agrietaba mas, Nanoha abrió mucho los ojos recordando cuando era pequeña, el solitario Squall, aquel chico Cool que no sabía nadie que pensaba, lo admiraba porque era fuerte y no necesitaba ayuda de nadie, Tal vez quería ser como él, cuando pelearon contra Signum y las demás, Squall les hizo frente y no dejo que ni Fate ni Nanoha le ayudarán, A Nanoha le disgusto porque salió herido de la batalla, cuando Fate cayó víctima del libro de la oscuridad entristeció mucho, aun cuando ella misma fue atacada tuvo que ser rescatada, así que quería fortalecerse para proteger a Fate, Squall y todos los que amaba

-¡Tranquilízate y descubre tu propia Fuerza!- Grito Squall cuando activo su Venganza Ex para contraatacar, los ataques en sucesión durante la venganza Ex agotaron sus energías y fuerza Ex, en cambio Bahamut solo volvió

-(Esto se ve mal)- se dijo Squall

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha atacó a Bahamut el cual solo retrocedió

-¡Estas bien!- grito Nanoha

-Es lo que te pregunto a ti- dijo Squall el cual intento levantarse pero no pudo- Lo siento, agote mi energía, no puedo ayudarte-

-Solo dime lo que debo hacer para usar Fuerza Ex – Nanoha lo llevo a un lugar seguro

-Necesitas tiempo para usar fuerza Ex, pero en este caso lo necesitaras, ¡Ve, te daré instrucciones!- Squall ordenó y Nanoha volvió al encuentro con Bahamut

-(¡Atácalo con todo lo que tengas!)- le dijo Squall, Nanoha corrió contra Bahamut esquivando perfectamente sus Zarpazos, cuando estivo lo suficientemente cerca golpeó a Bahamut con Raisng Heart directamente, después giró sobre si misma dos veces dando una parada a Bahamut para terminar con un golpe con Raising Heart hacia arriba

-(Concentra tu energía, abre todos tus sentidos)- dijo Squall y Nanoha se alejó un poco y respiró profundo

-¡La veo!- Grito Nanoha al ver esferitas dispersas en el ambiente

-(Concéntrate en ellas)- Nanoha lo hizo y todas la esferitas fueron hacia ella al igual que Bahamut

-(¡Libera toda la Energía!)- grito Squall y Nanoha cerró los ojos, Bahamut arremetió contra Nanoha

-¡Modo Ex! ¡CW-AEC00X Fortress!- Nanoha Despidió una onda de choque la cual mando a Bahamut lejos, Nanoha resplandecía y varios escudos aparecieron, También Raising heart cambió de forma pareciendo más un cañon

-¿Qué es esto?- Nanoha se inspeccionó -¿Este es mi modo Ex?- Nanoha se preguntó, Bahamut atacó y los escudos se movieron para protegerla anulando el impacto de los ataques de Bahamut

-Defensa absoluta- dijo Raising Heart -Sus órdenes-

-Squall ¿Qué hago?- Preguntó Nanoha

-(Sigue a tu instinto)-Nanoha asintió

-¡Al ataque!- Grito Nanoha y arremetió Contra Bahamut golpeándolo con Raising Heart causándole daño físico, después golpeo varias veces a Bahamut para alegarlo

-¡Axel Shoot!- Nanoha disparó varias balas mágicas que impactaron contra Bahamut

-¡Gungir!- Nanoha transformó a Raising Heart en lanza y acumulo energía en ella para después lanzarla contra Bahamut explotando

-¡Ahora! ¡Descarga Ex! ¡Starlight Breaker ex-fb!- Nanoha utilizo el ACS Driver para impactar a Bahamut provocando la dimensión Ex para después alejarse

-Restric lock- varias cuerdas mágicas sujetaron a Bahamut imposibilitando su movimiento, después los escudos aparecieron alrededor de Bahamut y empezaron a cargar energía al mismo tiempo que Nanoha hacia lo mismo

-¡Toma esto!- Nanoha Lanzo su ataque contra Bahamut al mismo tiempo que los escudos

-¡Por todos a los que quiero!- Uno de los escudos se posó en uno de los brazos de Nanoha, Después Nanoha golpeo a Bahamut con la punta del escudo

-¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!- Nanoha disparo la columna de energía a Quemarropa con la que Bahamut fue empujado a una gran distancia, los demás escudos persiguieron a Bahamut impactándolo provocando una gran explosión dando fin a la descarga y a la dimensión Ex

-(Increíble)- Squall quedó anonadado ante semejante poder, Nanoha volvió a la normalidad y Squall fue con ella

-Eso fue impresionante- le dijo Squall a Nanoha

-Lo sé- dijo Nanoha, de repente Bahamut salto enfrente de ellos

-¡No se murió!- Squall saco su arma, sin embargo Nanoha no se movió-¡Que haces Nanoha!- Squall se puso en guardia

-¡Espera!- Nanoha detuvo a Squall de empezar el ataque

-Lo logre ¿Verdad?- Nanoha se acerco a Bahamut

-¿Nanoha?- Squall bajo la Gunblade, Bahamut se elevo en el cielo transformándose en un dragón, después bajo poniéndose enfrente de Nanoha, era bastante pequeño, solo podía subirse Nanoha, así que lo hizo

-Bien veamos para que eres bueno- Dijo Nanoha y Squall se alejó, Nanoha junto con Bahamut se elevaron, Bahamut comenzó a disparar al suelo, También lanzo varios láseres, podía ir a gran velocidad con lo que causaría bastante daño si embistiera a alguien o a algo

-¡Máximo Poder!- Bahamut se elevo y comenzó a acumular energía en la boca que después concentro en una pequeña esfera

-¡Megafulgor!- grito Nanoha y Bahamut lanzo la esferita al suelo la cual provoco una gigantesca explosión

-Gracias Bahamut- Bahamut dejo a Nanoha en el suelo para después retirarse

-Buen trabajo Takamachi- Dijo Squall acercándose a Nanoha

-¿Qué es él?- Nanoha pregunto a Squall

-Un Eidolon- dijo Squall- Seres de poder inimaginable que acuden a personas en apuros para acabar con sus vidas

-No creo que sea así- dijo Nanoha- creo que vino para ayudarme a volver al buen camino-

-Tal vez sea así- dijo Squall

-Debemos reunirnos con las otras- dijo Squall

-Vamos- los dos se encaminaron al templecillo


	20. Desesperación

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- Light le preguntó a Nanoha que estaba llegando junto a Squall al templo

-¿No oyeron el alboroto?- dijo Squall

-Solo los sonidos del silencio- dijo Hayate-¿Y porque parece que les dieron una paliza?-

-Les contaremos- dijo Nanoha y entre los dos contaron la historia de la batalla y los recién adquiridos poderes de Nanoha

-¿Tu también?- dijo Fate

-¿A ti ya te había pasado?- dijo Nanoha

-Sí, aquella noche con Laguna el Eidolon Alexander apareció para matarme- dijo Fate

-Prefiero creer que fue para sacarte del agujero- dijo Nanoha

-Aun así me alegra que salieras bien- Fate abrazó a Nanoha la cual correspondió el abrazo

-Bien, sigamos con lo que estábamos- dijo Light

-¿Encontraron algo?- dijo Squall

-Sip, es algo raro- dijo Hayate- síganme- Hayate se dirigió a una pagoda del templo

-¿No se supone que esto esta resguardado por un dios o algo así?- pregunto Fate

-Pues mira que dios- dijo Hayate señalando una gran estatua en el interior de la pagoda

-Sí que es una fea escultura- dijo Nanoha acercándose a la estatua, a Squall y Light les dio un terrible dolor de cabeza al verlo

-¿Están bien?- Nanoha se acerco a ellos

-Estamos bien- dijo Light

-Es como si lo hubiera visto antes- dijo Squall, La estatua parecía un demonio, con cuatro brazos, cola, dos grandes cuernos en la cabeza y un par de alas demoniacas

-Aquí dice algo- Hayate observo una placa en la parte de abajo

-"Chaos, Deus Mortis Spiritus illius producit Mortem, Tenebrae illius devorant omnia" - leyó Hayate

-Caos dios de la muerte, espíritu que da muerte, oscuridad que devora todo- tradujo Nanoha y al decir esto la estatua se empezó a mover hacia atrás revelando un pasadizo secreto

-Esto esta raro- dijo Hayate examinando el pasadizo

-Hay que seguir- dijo Squall aun adolorido y Light asintió

-¿Seguros?- dijo Fate preocupada

-Sí, siento que si sigo adelante recordaré algo de mi pasado- dijo Lightning

-Pues sigamos- dijo Nanoha y todos empezaron su travesía

-¿Por qué siempre los lugares secretos tienen que estar cuevas llenas de pinches piedras húmedas, putas telarañas y mas chingaderas? ¿Por qué no pueden estar en un bar con cervezas y buena música?- dijo Nanoha Malhumorada

-Valla lenguaje Takamachi- dijo Light

-Que me llamo Nanoha- dijo enfadada

-Huy ya cásate- dijo Squall

-Si *¬*- dijo Fate

-Fate si sigues babeando se inundará la cueva- dijo Squall

-¿Y porque babeas?- Dijo Nanoha desconcertada

-La inocente Takamachi- dijo Hayate cerrando los ojos

-Nanoha tiene el corazón y mente de una princesa y Fate los de una pervertida- dijo Light

-¡A QUIEN LE DICES PERVERTIDA!- Vociferó Fate

-¡Yo soy la princesa!- dijo Nanoha feliz, Squall giro los ojos

-Hay una luz enfrente- dijo Light

-¡Ya nos morimos!- Chilló Hayate

-Aun no- dijo Nanoha

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás- dijo Light

-A pelear por nuestros seres queridos- dijo Fate

-Vamos- dijo Fate y fueron hacia la luz

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Hayate

-Salimos por el otro lado de no sé donde- dijo Nanoha, estaban en un lugar abierto un lugar donde había un gran cristal flotando y debajo de él una especie de ruptura

-Es lugar perfecto para la baliza- dijo Squall

-Exacto- Hayate sacó un pequeño artefacto metálico que coloco en el piso

-¿para qué es eso?- dijo Fate

-¿Cómo crees que Laguna nos va a encontrar?- dijo Light y el aparato se encendió emitiendo una lucecita

-Ya envié la señal, ya saben dónde estamos- dijo Hayate

-Hay que seguir- dijo Light acercándose a la grieta

-¿No sería mejor esperar a los demás?- dijo Nanoha

-En lo que esperamos Inferno se podría estar apoderando del poder de Shinryu- dijo Squall acercándose a la grieta también, en el momento a Light y a Squall les empieza a dar un dolor en la cabeza muy fuerte

-¡Squall!, ¡Light!- Nanoha fue con ellos, Muchas imágenes pasaron por la mente de Squall y Lightning

-¿Están bien?- dijo Fate

-Ya pasaron por aquí- dijo Light aun aturdida

-Debemos apresurarnos- Squall se levanto, entonces se oyó un estruendo

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Hayate, enfrente aparecieron 5 de los clones, pero eran diferentes, parecían hechos de cristal

-Manikins- dijo Light

-¿Manikins?- preguntó Fate

-Me vino el nombre a la cabeza- dijo Light

-Me suena- Squall sacó su Gunblade

-Adelántense- Hayate dio un paso hacia adelante- yo los detendré-

-¿Estás loca cerebro de paramecio?- dijo Light con arma omega

-Descuiden, los StrikerS están a punto de llegar, estaré bien- Dijo Hayate confiada

-no, todos pelearemos aquí y los venceremos- dijo Squall

-Tú lo dijiste, mientras perdemos el tiempo aquí la esta volviéndose más fuerte, y si ellos atraviesan antes que nosotros nos darán más lata-

-Pero Hayate…- dijo Nanoha

-Descuida, tengo a alguien de mi lado- Hayate sacó un cristal rojo

-¡Ven a mi Hecatónquiro!- Grito Hayate y un círculo de invocación se dibujó a sus pies, un gigante de 50 brazos y cabeza de caballo emergió del círculo

-¡Un Eidolon!- grito Fate

-¿Siguen aquí?- Dijo Hayate -¡Largo! ¡Es una orden!- y se dirigió a la batalla junto con su Eidolon

-¡Vamos, se enojará si no nos vamos!- Squall y las demás saltaron a la grieta

-¡Que rayos es esto!- Grito Nanoha mientras caían en un vortex de tiempo y espacio

-¡A donde vamos!- grito Fate

-A casa- dijo Squall, de repente la caída paro y se encontraron de pie en un espacio oscuro

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunto Light, las tinieblas se disiparon

-¡Es el Cuartel general!- Exclamo Nanoha

-¡Erio, Kyaro!- Fate corrió a donde estaban su protegidos

-¡Espera!- Squall la detuvo

-¡Que espere que!- dijo Fate

-¡Los StrikerS no han llegado y ellos están parados a pesar de que les gritaste!- Nanoha regaño a Fate

-Algo huele mal- Light saco su espada y se lanzo a cortar a los dos

-¡Espera!- grito Fate pero Light no se detuvo y los corto, los dos desaparecieron

-¿Eran falsos?- dijo Fate, todo el mundo se empezó a colapsar y mostro lo que en realidad era

-Que horrible- dijo Nanoha al ver un mundo en ruinas, la huella de una gran batalla estaba presente

-Esto ya lo he visto antes- dijo Light

-Yo también- dijo Squall

-¡El santuario!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo y se giraron para ver una edificación la cual era la única iluminada por un brillo celestial

-Y hacia allá supongo que él está- dijo Nanoha viendo la otra cara de la moneda, un volcán donde las nubes y los rayos estaban presentes, parecía que la maldad se concentraba

-(Veo que han vuelto guerreros de la harmonía Squall y Lightning)- una voz profunda llamo la atención de todos

-¿Dónde estás y Quien eres?- todos se pusieron en guardia

-(Yo soy la gran voluntad encargada de vigilar este mundo)- la voz parecía provenir de todas partes

-Nos llamaste guerreros de la armonía ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Light

-(Tal vez no lo recuerden pero ustedes dos pelearon valientemente hace tiempo aquí contra las fuerzas del Caos)- dijo La gran voluntad

-¿Quién soy yo?- pregunto Light

-(Eso lo debes averiguar tu misma Lightning, No hay tiempo, un individuo de gran poder ha entrado a la tierra de la Discordia y deben detenerlo antes de que libere a Shinryu)- dijo La gran Voluntad seriamente

-¿Qué pasara si libera a Shinryu?- preguntó Nanoha

-(Una vez que libere a Shinryu deberá pelear contra él, y si Shinryu lo considera digno le concederá el poder para traer la destrucción de este mundo)- dijo La gran voluntad- (Una vez adentro de la Tierra de la discordia desaparecerá la protección de cualquier enlace que tengan así que estarán solos adentro)-

-Significa que no seremos capaces de invocar a los Eidolon – dijo Fate

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder- dijo Lightning

-(Suerte, guerreros de la armonía)- la voz de la gran voluntad se desvaneció

-Vamos hacia la tierra de la discordia- dijo Squall

Mientras tanto…

-¡Salva de Gaia!- gritó Hayate y Hecatónquiro clavó sus brazos en el suelo e hizo explotar todo a su alrededor destruyendo todos los Manikins, Hecatónquiro se retiró para recuperar su fuerza

-¡Nadie puede contra mí!- Grito Hayate, también estaba cansada por el combate

-Ahora solo tengo que esperar tranquilamente a los demás para reunirnos con Nanoha- Hayate volteó a ver la grieta

-¡Quien anda allí!- se volteo rápidamente para ver a otro Manikin

-Sobreviviste de alguna manera- se puso en guardia para terminar el trabajo- (no puedo invocar a Hecatónquiro ya que no tiene suficiente energía, tendré que cargármelo yo)- Hayate esbozó una sonrisa

-Ven idiota- dijo Hayate, su sonrisa desapareció cuando vio a 2 más acercarse

-Bueno, será un poco más difícil de lo que pensé- retrocedió un poco, aparecieron muchos mas

-Maldita sea- Hayate maldijo- Tengo que detenerlos a toda costa, si no lastimaran a Nanoha y los demás- Los Manikins empezaron a avanzar contra Hayate

-¡La ama del cielo Nocturno no los dejará pasar!- Hayate se dispuso a pelear a muerte

En la grieta Interdimensional

-Sí que está lejos- dijo Nanoha

-La buena noticia es que no ha habido enemigos hasta ahora- dijo Fate

-Son demasiado Optimistas- 2 siluetas aparecieron enfrente de ellos

-¡Inferno! ¡Káiser!- Squall y los demás se pusieron en posición de combate

-¡Todo acaba aquí!- Nanoha arremetió contra inferno

-¡Nanoha No!- grito Light y Káiser apareció enfrente de Nanoha tomándola por el cuello

-Eres bastante imprudente Takamachi- dijo Káiser apretando el cuello de Nanoha

-¡Suéltala!- Squall, Fate y Light corrieron para auxiliarla pero fueron detenidos por Inferno el cual simplemente los golpeó a todos en una milésima de segundo

-Son bastante lentos- Inferno se dio la vuelta para observar a sus enemigos derribados

-Me gustaría jugar un rato pero tengo cosas que hacer, Káiser, asegúrate de que nuestros invitados estén bien atendidos- Inferno desapareció

-Claro, Nos divertiremos ¿Verdad Nanoha? ¿Recuerdas la silla?- Nanoha intentaba liberarse, intentos que disminuían a medida de que se le agotaba el aire

-Muéstrame de nuevo esa cara de dolor- Káiser apretó más el puño, entonces Fate cortó el brazo de Káiser el cual soltó a Nanoha que cayó al suelo tosiendo fuertemente

-Gracias Fate, pensé que moriría- dijo Nanoha con un hilo de voz, Squall y Light se unieron a ellas

-Buen trabajo, pero deben esforzarse más- a Káiser le creció de nuevo el brazo

-Bueno, empecemos de una vez- Káiser empezó a juntar energía

-Prepárense, es hora de derrotarlo de una vez por todas- dijo Fate

-¡Vamos!- Grito Nanoha y todos fueron contra Kaiser

-¡Guillotina cósmica!- Squall lanzo su gigantesco haz de espada para golpear a Káiser el cual saltó para esquivarlo

-Estas Frito- Light disparo varias veces contra Káiser el cual solo los bloqueo

-¿Es todo lo que tienes?- Káiser recibió un golpe directo por la espalda

-¡No estaba sola!- dijo Fate mandando a Káiser hacia Nanoha

-¡DIVINE BUSTER!- Nanoha disparo a quemarropa a Káiser arrancándole el brazo

-Buena combinación pero no me mataran con eso- Káiser se levanto y se regenero de nuevo

-Maldita sea, es fuerte- dijo Squall

-Debe de tener alguna debilidad- dijo Light

-Denme un minuto y la averiguaré- dijo Nanoha

-De acuerdo- dijo Fate

-¡Raising heart!, Analízalo- dijo Nanoha la cual desplego un circulo Mágico

-¡Inicializando!- dijo Raising Heart- Tiempo estimado 90 segundos-

-¡Mueran!- dijo Káiser y les empezó a lanzar varias bolas de energía

-¡Defensa!- Squall y Fate gritaron al mismo tiempo y desplegaron una barrera para intentar bloquearlo

-¡Es Inútil!- Lanzo más energía con más fuerza y la barrera se empezó a agrietar

-¡Light!- grito Fate

-¡Onda de Vacio!- Grito y lanzo un disco contra Káiser el cual lo esquivo

-Tenemos que hacer tiempo- dijo Light

-Pues a por el- Squall se lanzo al ataque

-¡Fate!- dijo Squall y la rubia salto enfrente de Squall el cual empezó a dar una vuelta con su Gunblade

-¡Golpe Circular!- Light dio una vuelta tratando de golpear a Káiser el cual se movió un poco

-Inútil- dijo pero volteo a ver a Squall y a Fate

-¡Pártelo en dos Relámpago!- grito Squall lanzando un sablazo en el que Fate se apoyo para ganar impulso

-¡Bardiche!- La hoja de Bardiche brilló intensamente

-¡Maldita sea!- Káiser no iba a poder esquivarlo

-¡Toma esto!- Fate atravesó a Káiser con Bardiche aterrizando del otro lado con una elegante voltereta

-¿Lo mate?- dijo Fate volteándose para ver que no había nada

-Atentos, aun no está muerto- dijo Squall poniéndose en guardia

-¡Aquí estoy!- Káiser salió de abajo del suelo donde estaba parada Fate dándole un terrible golpe en el mentón

-¡Fate!- Squall lanzo un cascote de hielo para distraer a Káiser y atrapar después a Fate

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Squall a Fate

-solo algo mareada- Fate se puso en pie

-¡Lo tengo!- grito Nanoha

-Es débil a ataques de bombardeo, rayo, fuego, hielo y los ataques físicos no funcionan en él- dijo Nanoha uniéndose a ellos

-Parece que los subestime- dijo Káiser

-¡Lástima que no Vivirán lo suficiente!- Káiser empezó a transformarse en un ser robótico gigante

-¡Es tiempo de llevar la batalla a otro nivel!- dijo Fate

-¡Aparece Alexander!- Fate lanzo un cristal y lo rompió con el puño cuando cayó

-¡Bahamut!- Grito Nanoha apretando su cristal haciéndolo pedazos

-Aliento del principio y del fin ¡Edén!- Squall invocó su G.F, Light al ver las invocaciones sintió una calidez en el pecho

-Ven a mí- apareció un cristal en las manos de Light

-¡Odín!- un guerrero apareció

-¡Vamos a por él!- grito Light y los cuatro con sus Eidolon empezaron a atacar a Káiser, salieron mas rostros alrededor del principal, estos empezaron a disparar láser a los invocadores y sus Eidolon

-¡Cuidado con el fuego!- grito Nanoha

-¡Hay que debilitarlo y entonces lo atacamos con todo!- Dijo Squall sobre Edén

-¡Bien!- dijo Nanoha, Todos atacaron con varios ataques a Káiser

-¡Malditos!- grito Káiser

-Empieza a debilitarse- dijo Fate

-¡Modo Empatía!- los cuatro transformaron a sus Eidolon para atacar sincronizada mente

-¡AAAAARRRRGG!- grito Káiser parando sus ataques

-¡Ahora!-

-¡Megafulgor!- Nanoha

-¡Castigo Divino!- Fate

-¡Extremaunción!- Squall

-¡Sable Justiciero!- Light

Los cuatro atacaron con sus mejores ataques a Káiser hiriéndolo gravemente lo cual revirtió su transformación y los Eidolon se fueron

-¡Cómo es posible que tengan tanto poder!- dijo Káiser moribundo

-¡Si quieres que te remate solo dilo!- dijo Light agotada por el esfuerzo, de hecho todos estaban cansados

-Jamás lograran vencer a inferno- dijo Káiser antes de desplomarse en el suelo

-Se acabo- dijo Fate

-al fin- dijo Nanoha y las dos se acercaron al cuerpo

-¿Qué hacen?- dijo Light

-Tenemos que revisar el cuerpo por si tiene algo de utilidad- dijo Fate a lo que lo revisaron

-Nada- dijo Nanoha y se voltearon las dos hacia donde estaban los demás, entonces Káiser se levanto las atrapó a las dos

-¡Creyeron que me iría sin despedirme!- dijo Káiser concentrando su poca energía

-¡Suéltanos!- Fate y Nanoha intentaron soltarse

-¡Maldito seas!- Light y Squall corrieron por ellas pero Káiser empezó a brillar cegándolos

-¡Las veré en el infierno!- Nanoha y Fate gritaron y se desvanecieron junto a Káiser en un resplandor, cuando se disipó Squall estaba desconcertado

-¿Fate? ¿Nanoha?- Squall buscó con la mirada, Light fue al lugar donde el resplandor dejo un cráter, Squall busco en los alrededores intentando no pensar en lo peor, regreso donde estaba Light la cual solo bajo la mirada, en las manos tenia a Raising Heart y a Bardiche en las manos

-¡FATE! ¡NANOHA!- Squall grito fuertemente


	21. El comienzo del fin

-¡Maldita sea!- Squall golpeó el piso

-¡Yo debía haber sido!- Squall estaba furioso consigo mismo

-Culparte no solucionara nada- dijo Light

-¡Lo sé!- Dijo Squall

-La ama Nanoha sigue viva- dijo Raising Heart

-Solo fueron transportadas a otro lugar- Bardiche apoyó a Raising Heart

-¿Dónde están?- dijo Light

-Cerca de la tierra de la discordia- dijo Bardiche

-Ya no está muy lejos- Squall se levantó

-Salvaremos a Nanoha y a Fate- los dos se pusieron en marcha hacia la tierra de la discordia

Afuera de la grieta

-¡Resuena Cuerno del juicio! ¡Ragnarok!- grito Hayate destruyendo muchos Manikins, pero por cada uno que destruía otros 2 aparecieron, se enfrentaba a un ejército invencible

-¡Maldición!- Hayate cayó sobre sus rodillas, estaba muy herida y su fuerza se agotaba

-Estoy a punto de morir- dijo Hayate levantándose una vez mas

-No los dejare pasar- de repente se quedo estática y escupió sangre, un Sable revolver le atravesaba el cuerpo, volteo a ver a su agresor, un Manikin de Squall la había herido

-¡Muere!- se volteo y golpeo con su dispositivo lanzándolo lejos

-Estoy perdiendo mucha sangre- no podía mantenerse en pie

-(Solo son unos pocos mas)- dijo empezando a conjurar otro hechizo, pero no podía ver bien

-(Empiezo a perder el conocimiento)- Hayate escupió más sangre

-Ragnarok- lanzo de nuevo pero esta vez con mucho menos efecto

-Maldición- susurró para sí misma al ver que solo destruyó pocos

-En realidad moriré- pensó mientras observaba a los Manikins corriendo hacia ella, Hayate cerró los ojos esperando su fin

En la grieta

-Debemos Estar más cerca- dijo Squall

-Se ve que en realidad te importa- dijo Light

-No perderé a Nanoha ni a Fate- la voz de Squall sonaba con determinación

-¡Deténganse!- Yuko saltó y pateó a Squall y después a Light derribándolos

-No hacen caso a una dama- Yuko les obstruyó el camino, Squall y Light se levantaron

-Me había olvidado completamente de ti- dijo Squall

-Eres muy descortés- Yuko sacó dos dagas

-¡No tengo tiempo para pelear!- Squall arremetió contra Yuko

-Pues no te dejare pasar- Yuko agitó sus dagas dando varios cortes a Squall haciéndolo retroceder

-Maldición- Squall se reincorporó

-Yo peleare contra ella- Light saco su arma

-¿Estás loca? Debemos enfrentarla juntos, además dudo que me deje pasar- Squall se puso en guardia

-Deja que yo me encargue, debes salvar a Fate y a Nanoha ¿No es así?- Light se puso en guardia, Squall asintió -¡AHORA CORRE!- Dijo Light y Squall corrió directo a Yuko

-¡En realidad eres estúpido!- Yuko se dispuso a cortar a Squall pero Light estaba enfrente de ella

-¡quítate!- Yuko intento pasar a Light

-¡Lo haré en cuanto Squall pase!- Light bloqueo a Yuko con su cuerpo

-¡Te veré después!- Squall se fue

-Eres una tonta- dijo Yuko

-Yo soy tu oponente- a Light le escurrió un hilo de sangre de la boca, las dos se separaron, Yuko hirió a Light en el estomago con sus dagas

-¿Empezaras la batalla herida?- Yuko reto a Light

-¡Nerviosa!- Light arremetió contra Yuko pero esta la bloqueo y después la pateó, Light no pudo recuperarse así que cayó al suelo

-¡Mira el estado tan lamentable en el que estas!- Yuko fue contra Light la cual se limito a esquivar torpemente, la herida reducía notablemente su velocidad y su destreza

-¡No huyas!- Yuko continuó atacando fieramente a Light la cual esquivaba y bloqueaba como podía, Yuko falló uno de sus golpes y su daga se incrusto en el suelo

-¡Ahora!- Light se levanto rápidamente y atacó a Yuko pero su ataque se detuvo al ver que una de las dagas de Yuko estaba enterrada en su hombro

-Se acabo Claire- dijo Yuko, El nombre de Claire resonó en la mente de Light, fue como si toda la vida de Light pasara frente a sus ojos, recordó todo, su mundo, sus amigos, su Familia…

Afuera de la grieta

Se oyeron disparos, Hayate abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba, no podía ver bien solo veía una mancha borrosa roja y figuras descendiendo de ella

-Lamentamos haberte hecho esperar- Era la voz de Vivio

-¿Vivio?- pregunto Hayate débilmente

-Lo has hecho bien ama Hayate- otra voz se oyó y Hayate se desplomó en los brazos de Vivio

-¿Signum?-

-Shamal sana a la ama, nosotros los protegeremos- Zafira entro en escena con Reinforce Zwei en su hombro

-¡Hayate!- dijo la pequeña preocupada -¿La puedes curar?-

-¡Por supuesto!- Hayate sintió una sensación de alivio, El Lagunamov empezó a disparar nuevamente y aterrizó en un área que había despejado

-¡Rápido!- dijo Laguna y muchos aliados bajaron del Lagunamov entre ellos los StrikerS y varios miembros de las fuerzas armadas

-¡Nos superan en número!- dijo Subaru a Teana

-La buena noticia es que cada uno de nosotros vale por 100 de ellos- Dijo Teana optimista, otra oleada de Manikins se acercaba

-¿Hayate estas bien?- Laguna se acerco a Hayate

-Te tardaste- dijo La pobre

-Lo ciento, tarde en contactar con Rinoa- dijo Laguna – ella teletransportó todo el personal necesario para reparar el Lagunamov- la batalla empezó a rugir

-Nanoha y los demás están en la grieta, no debemos dejar que pasen- dijo Hayate sintiéndose mejor a cada momento

-No podemos ganar Laguna- dijo Einhart entrando en escena- Nos superan ampliamente en número y siguen llegando

-Lo sé- dijo Laguna

-Solo nos queda rezar por que Nanoha-mama y los demás derroten a inferno- dijo Vivio

-Será mejor que se apresuren porque no duraremos mucho- Hayate se puso de pie

-No solo nosotros, También en Mid-Childa se está librando la batalla, Nove y las demás intentan recuperar el control de la ciudad- Vita llegó con ellos

-Bien, Reinforce Unisonó- Grito Hayate

-¡Inicializando!- gritaron Hayate y Reinforce para entrar en unísono

-Unámonos a la batalla-

En la grieta

Light provocó una gran onda de choque que mando a volar a Yuko

-Paradigma Medico- dijo Light

-Debo agradecerte Yuko-

-¿De dónde sacaste tanta Fuerza?- Yuko se puso de pie

-De ningún lado, ya la tenía, solo que la había olvidado- Light se sanó un poco

-¡Aun así no me vencerás!- gritó y se lanzo contra Light la cual la esquivó

-¡Toma esto! ¡Andada!- Light atacó a Yuko por la espalda dándole un aluvión de patadas y sablazos muy rápidos que terminaron en un poderoso lance vertical lo cual hirió gravemente a Yuko

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- dijo Yuko

-En realidad no entiendes lo que es tener a alguien que espera por ti, me das lastima- dijo Light

-¿Tener a alguien?- preguntó Yuko

-Las personas a las que queremos nos vuelven fuertes, es el querer regresar con ellos lo que nos da vida y una razón para existir- dijo Light y sonrió un poco

-Hace tiempo comprendí eso- dijo Light y se dispuso a continuar

-¡Espera!- dijo Yuko

-Toma esto- Yuko le dio a Light una botella con un liquido

-Esto sanará cualquier herida- dijo Yuko moribunda

-¿Por qué me ayudas?- dijo Light

-Tal vez quiero creer en lo que me dijiste, ahora escucha- Light se acerco a Yuko

-Inferno a preparado una trampa, no se mucho sobre ella pero se van a enfrentar a algo sin igual, temo que tu amigo muera- dijo Yuko

- si es así debo darme prisa- Light se volteo a ver a Yuko pero esta ya estaba muerta

-Descansa- Dijo Light cerrando los ojos de Yuko y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Squall

-¿Es por aquí?- preguntó Squall a Raising heart y a Bardiche

-Afirmativo- respondió la esferita roja

-Bien- Squall continuo buscando, recordó cuando se emborracharon en la taberna, aun tenía ese video en su colección, le dio miedo pensar en que eso no volvería a pasar, no, tenía que salvarlas a toda costa, aunque le costara la vida no volvería a perder a Nadie, Sonrió un poco al recordar a Rinoa decirle que le gustaba aplastar los sueños de sus subordinados y que para él solo eran carne de cañón, que le diría su brujita si viera a Squall tan preocupado por salvar a alguien, fue ella quien lo salvo de su auto soledad, después de lo del incidente con Artemisa se unieron sentimentalmente, lazo que no se había podido romper, Después de conocer a Nanoha se dio cuenta de que las personas eran muy importantes para él, después de lo del incidente JS se había encariñado con Vivio y pasaba bastante tiempo con ella en sus ratos libres, no pudo evitar ver la cara de Vivio si tenía que darle una mala noticia, no lo permitiría

-Hay algo raro enfrente- dijo Bardiche

-¡Nanoha!- la silueta de Nanoha desapareció dentro de una especie de portal

-Parece que están de otro lado- dijo Squall observando el portal

-Ten mucho cuidado, hay algo maligno en esto- dijo Raising Heart

-Lo sé, Aquí Vamos- Squall atravesó el portal

-¡AAARRRGG!- Squall grito y apareció en otro lugar, El cielo estaba iluminado tenuemente por el sol tapado por una fina capa de nubes, era un lugar muy amplio, había pocos obstáculos en el piso que parecía hecho de hielo cubierto totalmente por una fina capa de agua y en el centro un trono hecho de hielo, a pesar de eso el ambiente era muy cálido

-Este lugar me trae recuerdos- dijo Squall –El santuario- dijo observando el trono

-Aquí es donde cosmos se sentaba- se acerco al trono

-¿Cosmos?- dijo Bardiche

-La diosa de la Armonía, ella fue quien nos invoco a mí y a Lightning junto con otros guerreros para pelear contra las fuerzas del Caos- Explicó Squall

-Fuerzas que yo deseo- Una voz resonó en el lugar, Squall saco su arma

-Muéstrate- Squall buscó con la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa Squall? ¿Te sientes solo?- Inferno apareció enfrente de él

-¡Desgraciado!- Squall Atacó a Inferno pero solo lo atravesó

-Muy convincente tu Holograma- Squall se volteo para verlo

-Desgraciadamente no puedo acompañarte- dijo Inferno

-¿Qué le has hecho a Nanoha y a Fate?- dijo Squall desafiante

-Han muerto- dijo Inferno

-¡Mentira!- Grito Squall

-¿No confías en mi?- dijo Inferno

-Aun puedo sentirlas- dijo Squall

-Que tierno- dijo Inferno burlándose

-¿para qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Acaso querías alejarme de ellas?- dijo Squall

-No es así mi querido Squall, quiero todo lo contrario, después de todo quiero que veas a tus amigas antes de morir aquí

-¡Están aquí!- Squall se alertó

-Te propongo un trato, si puedes vencer a tus enemigos te las podrás llevar- dijo Inferno confiado

Afuera de la grieta

-¡Laguna!- Vivio fue con Laguna, parecía cansada- ¡No importa cuántos matemos, ellos siguen llegando!-

-Esto va mal- dijo Laguna –Shamal, ¿Cómo están los heridos?-

-Hay demasiados heridos y no creo que se recuperen pronto, La mitad de nuestros aliados esta heridos- dijo Shamal atendiendo a un soldado

-Maldita sea- maldijo Laguna

-Dile a todos que resistan, tenemos que darles más tiempo- dijo Laguna a Vivio

-No sé si podremos- dijo Vivio

– Aun así no podemos retirarnos, son nuestra única esperanza- Laguna agacho la mirada

-Shamal, te los encargo- Laguna tomo su arma- Me uniré a la batalla- Vivio y Laguna fueron con los demás

-Mira es Laguna- dijo Subaru, habían derrotado a todos los Manikins pero sabían que no tardarían en llegar muchos mas

-¡Escúchenme todos!- llamó Laguna

-Se que están todos cansados y heridos, La batalla ha sido muy dura y se pondrá peor, pero tenemos que pelear, en este momento en Mid-Childa Rinoa esta comandando otro ejercito para tomar la ciudad, Nanoha, Squall, Fate y Lightning están Luchando valientemente para derrotar a Inferno, si los Manikins pasan esta línea irán contra ellos y nuestras esperanzas estarán perdidas, es por eso que tenemos que resistir, Inferno intenta quitarnos aquello que amamos, ¡pero no lo dejaremos! ¡Así que hay que continuar peleando para proteger todo lo que queremos! ¡Y si morimos aquí será como héroes! ¡Por no rendirnos ante la tiranía!- Dijo Laguna imbuyendo el alma de todos los presentes con valor de sus palabras, todos gritaron apoyándolo

-Buen discurso- dijo Einhart, Un ejército más grande de Manikins apareció

-Gracias pero ahora hay que demostrar que no fueron palabras vacías- dijo Laguna

-¡Vamos! ¡A Pelear!- Grito Laguna y la batalla comenzó

En la grieta

-Si se trata de eso trae a cualquiera, Lo derrotare- dijo Squall poniéndose en guardia

-Se que no podrás ¡JAJAJAJAJA!- a los lados de Inferno aparecieron 2 portales de los que salieron 2 figuras, Squall abrió Mucho los ojos al ver a las figuras, bajo su arma sin poder creer lo que veía

-¿Nanoha? ¿Fate?-


	22. Enfrentamiento Fraticida

-¿Nanoha? ¿Fate?- Squall no podía creerlo, sus dos amigas estaban enfrente de él, se veían diferentes, no tenían expresión en su rostro y Fate cargaba una espada gigantesca, Nanoha tenía una lanza Y Fate una espada negra

-¿Están bien?- Squall se acerco

-¡Cuidado!- Squall esquivo un sablazo de parte de Fate, aunque no lo toco lo había herido

-Son ellas pero están bajo la influencia de algún hechizo de control- dijo Bardiche

-¡Que les has hecho!- Squall culpo a Inferno

-Solamente las convencí de que mi lado era el ganador- dijo Inferno- les di armas nuevas y más poderosas capaces de destruirlo todo- Inferno rió maléficamente

-La lanza del dios Odín, Gungnir y Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi también conocida como la espada Kusanagi- Rió de nuevo

-Adiós Squall Leonhart – Inferno desapareció

-Fate, Nanoha- Squall se acerco de nuevo, pero Nanoha y Fate se pusieron en guardia

-¿No me reconocen? Soy Squall su amigo- dijo suplicante, Nanoha y Fate lo atacaron

-¡Soy yo Recuerden!- Squall bloqueo ambas armas con la Gunblade la cual se agrieto

-¡Por Favor!- Squall las empujó

-Tengo que romper ese hechizo- dijo Squall- La manera más eficaz es dejarlas inconscientes- Squall se puso en guardia

-No va a ser sencillo- dijo la Gunblade

-No, pero tenemos que hacerlo- Squall bloqueo de nuevo a Nanoha, Fate se puso detrás de Squall para atacarlo

-¡No puedo perder! ¡Tercera Forma! ¡Lionheart!- Squall activo su tercera forma y transformo su arma, la transformación ocasionó una onda de choque que lanzo a Fate y a Nanoha, Squall fue detrás de Nanoha

-¡Lo siento!- Acumulo fuerza en su espada para atacar pero Fate lo pateo antes de que Squall la viera, Nanoha se reincorporo y fue contra Squall dándole un fuerte golpe con la Gungnir estrellándolo en el suelo

-Maldición, si no podía con una será imposible contra las dos- Squall se levanto, Fate arremetió contra Squall

-¡Guillotina cósmica!-Squall lanzo su ataque contra Fate la cual esquivo exitosamente, Nanoha disparo varias balas mágicas contra Squall

-¡Defensa circular!- Squall invoco un escudo enfrente de él para bloquear los disparos pero Fate hizo lo mismo que Nanoha

-¡Tengo que resistir!- Squall Bloqueo ambos ataques con su escudo el cual se empezó a agrietar

-¡Circulo Letal!- Squall giro rápidamente para repeler las balas pero Fate lo atacó con Kusanagi Hiriéndolo en un brazo, después le dio un puñetazo desbalanceándolo, Nanoha lanzo un rayo de energía que impacto a Squall directamente

-¡AAAAA!- salió Volando y se estrelló en el suelo

En Mid-Childa

-¿Rinoa estas bien?- Nove se acerco a Rinoa la cual se había sentado en el suelo de repente

-Sentí algo- dijo observando el panorama

-Nos están masacrando- dijo Nove

-tenemos que resistir, es nuestra única esperanza- Rinoa se levantó

-Vamos tenemos que ayudar- Las dos se dirigieron a la batalla

Afuera de la grieta

-¡Traguen Plomo!- Laguna disparaba su ametralladora contra los Manikins

-¡Algún Plan!- dijo Hayate disparando contra Manikins

-¡Que no te maten!- Laguna recargó su arma

-Yo pude haber pensado en eso- dijo Hayate disparando espadas mágicas

En la grieta

-¡Golpe Revolver!- Squall intentó conectar su golpe en vano, eran demasiado rápidas y el estaba cansado

-¡Por favor Reaccionen!- Squall lanzo su Guillotina cósmica resultando en un impacto negativo, Fate lo rodeo y atrapó a Squall

-¡Fate soy yo Squall!- Fate se elevó con Squall y en un rápido movimiento empezó a ir en picada estrellando a Squall con el suelo

-Son muy fuertes- Squall se levanto a duras penas, Nanoha corrió contra Squall preparando un ataque

-Nanoha recuerda- dijo Squall suplicante, Nanoha detuvo la Gungnir enfrente de Squall parecía paralizada

-Nanoha soy tu amigo, no quiero lastimarte- A Nanoha le dio un dolor de cabeza repentino

-SSs…Sq..Squa…Squall-Susurro Nanoha en medio de su sufrimiento, de repente paró

-¿Nanoha?- Nanoha le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Squall y después una patada para lanzarlo al aire, En el aire Fate intercepto a Squall y le dio una serie de sablazos de los cuales Squall se intentaba bloquear con su Lionheart

-¡No puedo seguir su ritmo!- se dijo Squall

-¡AARRGG!- Squall fue golpeado por la Kusanagi dejándolo herido, después Fate lo golpeó lanzándolo al suelo, Nanoha inmediatamente lanzo varias balas mágicas a Squall

-¡Circulo Letal!- Squall giro y las repelió, después cayó sobre sus rodillas

-Estoy frito, Por mas mata magos que sea… si peleo contra las dos mejores ases me terminaran matando tarde o temprano- Se levanto de nuevo para recibir un rayo de energía de parte de Nanoha el cual lo derribó de nuevo, Fate se acerco y Squall levantó la cabeza

-Fate, resiste, libérate de ese hechizo… No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir- A Fate le dio un dolor de cabeza repentino

-Parece que el hechizo pierde poder a medida de que ellas gastan energía- dijo Raising Heart

-El punto es que no puedo gastar su energía sin que me maten- Se puso de nuevo en guardia

-Lionheart, cambia a daño mágico- dijo Squall

-Hecho- dijo La Lionheart, Fate apareció frente a Squall

-¡Estaba preparado!- Squall atacó con su círculo letal dañando a Fate

-Tiene una armadura muy resistente- se dijo Squall al ver que el daño de Fate se auto reparaba

-¡Toma esto!- Squall corrió hacia Nanoha

-¡Esta técnica la aprendí de ti!- Squall junto energía, Nanoha lanzo su Gungnir contra Squall el cual desapareció

-¡Flash Attack!- Squall apareció detrás de Nanoha y le propinó un fuerte golpe que la mando a volar

-¡Golpe de Revolver!- Squall volteo rápidamente con su Lionheart encendida en llamas golpeando directamente a Fate

-¡Fuego!- Squall apretó el gatillo mandando a Fate por los aires

-¿Será suficiente?- se preguntó Squall, Fate y Nanoha regresaron de nuevo

-No puede ser- Squall cayó sobre sus rodillas, Nanoha Arremetió contra Squall dándole un golpe con la Gungnir aturdiéndolo, después le dio varias estocadas con la misma lanza terminando con una patada hacia arriba elevándolo

-¡Nanoha!- dijo Squall, Fate lo alcanzo en el aire y le propinó varios cortes con Kusanagi, después Squall se defendió con Lionheart pero Nanoha se puso detrás de Squall y lo atravesó con la Gungnir

-¡AARRGG!- Squall gritó de dolor, Nanoha lo pateó para quitarlo de su arma, Mientras caía Squall fue atravesado por la Kusanagi

-Fate- dijo Squall antes de impactar contra el suelo

En Mid-Childa

Rinoa cayó al suelo repentinamente mientras volaba

-¡Rinoa!- Vice se acercó a Rinoa-¿Qué te pasó?-

-Sentí un frio en el pecho, como si algo grave hubiera pasado- dijo Rinoa temerosa

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- dijo Vice ayudando a Rinoa

En la grieta

-Squall- dijo Light volteando hacia el santuario

-Parece ser que esta allá- Light vio la botella que tenía en la mano

-Espero que no sea muy tarde- se dirigió a toda velocidad

Squall escupió sangre

-Fate, Nanoha- Squall intentó levantarse, pero fue inútil

-Debo… salvarlas…- Squall volvió a intentar levantarse pero estaba demasiado herido, sintió una extraña acumulación de energía

-¿Qué demonios?- Squall levantó la cabeza para ver, su visión estaba borrosa pero aun así distinguía lo que pasaba, Las dos estaban concentrando una masiva cantidad de magia en una esfera gigantesca de color negro justo arriba de él

-¡Nanoha, Fate! ¡Deténganse Por favor!- Squall se levantó

-No puede ser- Squall vio los ojos de Fate y de Nanoha, estaban llorando sangre

-Muere- dijeron las dos y le lanzaron la oscura esfera gigante

-¡Maldición!- Squall puso su Lionheart para bloquear el ataque, el ataque impactó contra la Lionheart la cual se agrieto mas

-Falle- La Lionheart se hizo pedazos, la esfera se impacto directamente a Squall

Desde lejos

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Acaso ya es tarde?- Light seguía corriendo hacia el santuario temiendo lo peor, había visto la esfera, sabía que algo estaba mal

-Por favor Squall sobrevive, aun no ha empezado la batalla, Fate y Nanoha te están esperando- Light continuó su camino hacia el santuario

Un sonido aturdidoramente repetitivo resonaba por toda la habitación durante algunos segundos hasta que alguien se digno a pararlo, se estiro un poco para alcanzar ese molesto despertador en la mesa que estaba a un lado del sofá, se encamino hacia el baño donde se lavo la cara y se vio al espejo, No había nadie, recordó entonces la batalla, subió rápidamente a la habitación de Vivio… No había nadie, fue hacia la habitación de sus anfitrionas, la habitación estaba llena de manchas de sangre… y en la cama dos figuras tapadas completamente por sabanas de color blanco manchadas con sangre

-No- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a la cama, tomó la sabana y la quito…

-Nada- dijo aliviado al ver que no había nadie, en su regreso a la puerta descubrió en una esquina a una niña llorando

-¿Vivio?- fue con ella y le quiso poner la mano en el hombro pero solo la traspasó

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo Squall, después se quedo horrorizado al ver el cuerpo de Nanoha en el suelo

-No- vio hacia la derecha y descubrió el cuerpo de Fate, la habitación estaba llena de cadáveres de personas que conocía, retrocedió pero tropezó con algo, al parecer una lapida, se acerco a ella para leerla

-Squall Leonhart- dijo el muchacho

-No pude salvarlas y esto fue lo que paso- dijo Squall recostándose en el suelo

-Lo lamento- apretó los ojos esperando que fuera una pesadilla

-Squall- se oyó una voz femenina

-Squall- se oyó otra voz pero ahora masculina

-Squall- llamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, el aludido abrió los ojos, estaba flotando en un espacio completamente oscuro

-¿Quién?- se pregunto Squall y Bardiche y Raising Heart aparecieron enfrente de él

-No te puedes rendir ahora- dijo Bardiche

-¿Qué más puedo hacer? son demasiado para mí- desvió la mirada

-Nos dijiste que las salvarías- dijo Raising Heart

-No puedo ni salvarme a mí mismo- dijo Squall

-¿Qué pasará si te rindes ahora?- Bardiche insistía, Squall recordó su sueño

-Todo estará perdido- dijo Raising Heart, Squall abrió los ojos

-Rinoa, Hayate, Laguna, todos morirán- dijo Squall

-Pero aun así soy muy débil- Squall se irguió pero enseguida se doblo por el dolor

-Tienes razón, tu solo no podrás- dijo Bardiche, Squall se sacó de onda

-Por eso te ayudaremos- dijo Raising Heart –Te prestaremos nuestra fuerza – ambos dispositivos empezaron a brillar

-Gracias- dijo Squall comenzando a resonar con los dispositivos

-Pero mi Lionheart esta…-

-Descuida, nos encargaremos- Bardiche interrumpió a Squall

-Mientras estemos contigo podrás usar todas sus técnicas- dijeron ambos

-No sentirás dolor, pero seguirás herido- dijo Raising Heart

-Eso basta para mí- Squall se dejo llevar

La esfera gigante oscura empezó a agrietarse, de las grietas salía luz, la esfera exploto en un gran resplandor que segó a Fate y a Nanoha, cuando la luz se disipó Squall estaba parado justo donde estaba la esfera, lucia diferente, tenía una gran capa de color negro y su chaqueta era blanca al igual que sus pantalones

-¡Nanoha! ¡Fate! ¡Las salvaré!- grito Squall, Fate arremetió contra Squall el cual bloqueo con Bardiche modo Riot Blade

-¡Scyte Slash!- Squall transformó a Bardiche en Guadaña y corto a Fate la cual esquivo exitosamente

-¡Divine Buster!- Squall lanzo el ataque con Raising Heart a Nanoha que estaba a punto de atacarlo

-¡Arc Saber!- Squall lanzo la hoja de Bardiche contra Fate impactándola exitosamente, después fue contra ella

-Esto es todo- Dijo Squall sacando su Lionheart para después dar un sablazo a Fate estrellándola contra el suelo, Nanoha lanzo varias balas contra Squall en cual puso su brazo enfrente

-Gracias Raising Heart- las balas explotaron antes de chocar con Squall, en el brazo de Squall apareció un escudo que era la punta de Raising Heart pero en grande

-¡Escudo Definitivo!- Squall lanzo el escudo contra Nanoha Impactándola para después jalarla enfrente de Squall el cual dio varios golpes con el escudo terminando con un golpe directo que lanzo a Nanoha lejos, Fate dio un espadazo con Kusanagi pero Squall lo bloqueo con el escudo

-¡Escudo Brillante!- Después del bloqueo dio un golpe directo con el escudo envuelto en luz

-¡Ultra alma!- Squall golpeo a Fate provocando dimensión EX

-¡Mi alma esta en esta espada!- Squall dio 5 golpes con la Lionheart desde diferentes ángulos a Fate

-Te dolerá un poco ¡Golpe Radiante!- Squall dio un tajo desde atrás de Fate atravesándola dando fin a la descarga EX, Fate quedo Inconsciente

-Una menos- dijo Squall, Nanoha Atacó a Squall desde arriba pero este esquivó hábilmente

-¡Axel Shoot!- Squall lanzo balas mágicas que impactaron a Nanoha

-¡Ataduras!- Squall hizo aparecer cuerdas mágicas alrededor de Nanoha la cual quedo inmovilizada

-¡Mi mejor Técnica!- Squall concentro sus fuerzas

-¡Renzokuken!- Squall dio ocho sablazos a Nanoha en el suelo para después alejarse con una voltereta

-¡Súmmum versión original!- Squall empezó a concentrar toda su energía y su alma en su Lionheart

-¡Esto es todo lo que tengo! ¡Por favor resiste!- Squall corrió contra Nanoha y le dio un sablazo de abajo hacia arriba elevándola en el aire, después saltó tras ella, cuando la alcanzo comenzó a dar varios cortes en todas direcciones a Nanoha, mientras Squall golpeaba todo se empezaba a oscurecer, Squall alejó a Nanoha con una estocada directa

-¡Regresa!- Squall retrocedió para dar el golpe final

-¡Misión cumplida!- Squall atravesó a Nanoha con su Lionheart, Squall aterrizo bien pero Nanoha cayó dándose un terrible golpe contra el suelo quedando inconsciente

-Terminó- Squall cayó al suelo y su transformación se desvaneció, Poco después Fate despertó

-¿Dónde estoy?- se levanto, estaba adolorida -¡Nanoha!- Fate vio a Nanoha no muy lejos de ella y fue a ayudarla

-Nanoha ¿estás bien?- Nanoha despertó

-Fate ¿En dónde estamos?- preguntó desorientada

-No lo sé- dijo Fate, de repente recordaron todo

-¡Squall!- Exclamaron las dos juntas y fueron por él

-Squall levántate tenemos que ir por Inferno- Fate puso a Squall en su regazo

-Me alegro de que sean ustedes de nuevo- dijo Squall débilmente

-Squall lo… sentimos- las dos empezaron a llorar

-No lloren, estuvieron excelentes, y yo muy lento- Squall tosió sangre

-¡Squall!- gritaron las dos preocupadas

-Descuida te curaremos- dijo Nanoha

-Ya es tarde- dijo Squall

-Tienen que detener a Inferno- Squall paro para tomar aire

-Descuiden estaré bien-Squall empezaba a hablar más bajo

-Squall… no nos dejes…- Squall limpio una lágrima de la mejilla de Fate

-Prometo prepararles algo delicioso cuando lleguemos- Squall cerró los ojos

-Vivo se… pondrá muy… feliz- Nanoha no podía contener las lagrimas

-Quizás volvamos a hacer alguna misión juntos de nuevo- Squall sonrió y no dijo nada después

-¡Squall!- las dos rompieron en llanto sobre el cuerpo de Squall, después de unos momentos se calmaron

-Vámonos Fate- dijo Nanoha

-Si- Fate dejo suavemente el cuerpo de Squall en el trono de cosmos, ambas tomaron sus dispositivos y dejaron el de Squall clavado en el piso

-Inferno va a pagar esto- Las dos emprendieron el vuelo

El fin se acerca


	23. Caos absoluto

Mientras Nanoha y Fate volaban hacia la tierra de la discordia Nanoha se dio cuenta de que Fate volaba un poco bajo y lento

-¿Qué te pasa Fate?- Nanoha se detuvo frente a Fate

-Nada- dijo Fate algo triste

-Sé lo que pasa- Nanoha también bajo la mirada, las dos aterrizaron, sus fuerzas también menguaban

-Descansemos un poco- dijo Nanoha sentándose en una roca, guardaron silencio durante un rato

-Recuerdo el día en el que Squall hizo enojar a Vivio- empezó a decir Nanoha, Fate volteo a verla

-Vivio quería un algodón de azúcar supe gigante y Squall no se lo compró- Nanoha se secó unas lagrimas

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dijo Fate

-Vivio decidió vengarse, al día siguiente cuando Squall se disponía a ponerse sus zapatos se encontró con una plantilla de mermelada de fresa- Fate emitió una risa quebrada por llanto, Nanoha abrazó a Fate

-Sí que es dura la batalla- dijo Nanoha limpiándose las lágrimas con el caballo de Fate

-Lo más duro esta por empezar- Fate se separó de Nanoha

-Ya descansamos y lloramos lo suficiente- Nanoha se levantó

-Si Squall nos viera nos diría inútiles sentimentales- Fate seguía nostálgica

-Estamos haciendo justo lo que él odia, hablamos de él en pasado-Nanoha observó fijamente a Fate

-Cierto, ya lo imagino con su semblante amargado gritándonos que no hablemos de él en pasado- Fate rió un poco

-Vámonos- dijo Nanoha y las dos se marcharon, después de un rato volando estaban a la entrada del volcán donde estaba Shinryu y también Inferno

-Llegamos- dijo Nanoha

-Vamos por el maldito- Dijo Fate y las dos entraron, al estar adentro vieron un mundo peor al que estaba afuera, llovía fuego de un cielo de color rojo, espadas gigantescas estaban clavadas en un suelo árido y sin vida, en el centro las nubes se arremolinaban sobre una gran columna con una gran escalera que conducía a la cima

-Que horrible es esto- dijo Fate

-Creo que él está allá arriba- Nanoha señaló la cima de la columna

-Mi peor enemigo- dijo Fate –Escaleras- dijo Fate con resentimiento

-Pero si podemos volar- dijo Nanoha

-No huiré a una batalla- Fate empezó a subir las escaleras y Nanoha giró los ojos

A la mitad de las escaleras las dos volaban

-¿No que no huías a las batallas?- Nanoha le restregó las palabras en la cara a Fate

-¡Ya! Me dio flojera- dijo Fate y Nanoha le sonrío, poco después llegaron a la cima

-¡Inferno!- gritó Nanoha al llegar

-¿Qué es eso?- Fate observó un trono hecho con cráneos y una figura oscura sentada en él

-Veo que se han liberado de mi hechizo- dijo la figura con una voz más tenebrosa- Aunque se ha pagado un alto precio en sangre- Nanoha y Fate se pusieron en guardia

-¡Muéstrate Inferno!- Gritaron las dos

-¿Inferno? No, ya no, Mi nombre es Caos- La figura avanzo hacia ellas, era mucho más alto, tenía cuatro brazos, 2 horripilantes cuernos salían de su cráneo, tenía alas y cola, parecía como si sus labios hubieran sido removidos, su piel era de color anaranjado

-¿Qué te ha pasando?- Las dos chicas retrocedieron

-Shinryu me ha dado su fuerza ¡Y ahora todo perecerá!- Caos creó una onda expansiva pero Fate y Nanoha resistieron en su lugar, un campo de fuerza se formó alrededor del lugar

-Aun pueden unirse a mí, sería una pena matarlas- dijo Caos

-¿Nos pides que nos unamos a ti? ¡Después de lo que le hiciste a Squall!- Fate enfureció

-¿Yo? Ustedes lo mataron- dijo Inferno

-¡Cállate!- Nanoha gritó

-¡Ya me hartaste!- Nanoha arremetió contra Caos

-¡Patético!- Caos agitó su brazo creando una llamarada que golpeó a Nanoha

-¡Nanoha!- Fate fue por Nanoha pero Caos estaba enfrente de ella

-¡Desaparece!- Caos dio varias vueltas sobre su mismo lanzando llamas en todas direcciones que impactaron a Fate varias veces mandándola contra el campo de energía el cual al estrellarse le dio una descarga eléctrica, Fate cayó al suelo

-¡Maldito seas!- Nanoha lanzo su Divine Buster contra Caos, este desapareció y reapareció detrás de Nanoha y la golpeó con sus garras de arriba hacia abajo estrellándola contra el piso

-¡Arc Saber!- Fate lanzó la hoja de Bardiche contra Caos el cual lo reflejó con un escudo, Fate esquivó su propio ataque

-¡No pueden vencer a un dios!- Vociferó Caos, Fate se unió a Nanoha

-¡Conozcan la desesperación!- Caos empezó a concentrar energía enfrente de él con sus brazos

-¡Seres vacios!- Caos lanzo llamarada intensa contra ambas

-¡Cuidado!- Fate empujó a Nanoha alejándola del alcance del ataque, el fuego pegó directo contra Fate

-¡Fate!- Nanoha lanzó varias balas mágicas contra Caos

-¿Fate estas bien?- Nanoha ayudó a Fate

-Si- se levanto Fate, su barrier jacket estaba dañado

-¿Aun no se rinden?- Caos estaba sentado en su trono

-¿Te burlas de nosotras?- Fate estaba colérica

-Fate cálmate- dijo Nanoha a su amiga pero esta no escuchó

-¡Thunder! ¡Smasher!- Fate intentó golpear a Caos con su ataque

-¡Pierden su tiempo!- Caos lo esquivo elevándose en el aire

-¡Muere!- Caos se lanzo con una patada en picada directo a Fate

-¡Defensa circular!- Nanoha se puso enfrente de Caos para bloquear pero su defensa se hizo añicos al recibir el impacto de Caos lanzándolas contra el campo de energía el cual las electrocutó a ambas, antes de caer se recuperaron en el aire

-Es muy fuerte- dijo Fate

-¿Ya te enfriaste?- dijo Nanoha a su lado

-Apenas- aun estaba enojada

-¡Miren con impotencia!- Caos se elevó en el aire

-¡Aquí viene!- Nanoha y Fate se prepararon, Caos desapareció

-¿Dónde está?- Ambas buscaron con la mirada

-¡Peones patéticos!- Caos apareció enfrente de Nanoha y la golpeo varias veces, y antes de que Fate reaccionara hizo lo mismo con ella, antes de que se recuperaran las volvió a golpear estrellándolas contra el piso, y en un segundo las rodeó lanzando fuego de sus garras

-¡Vean como su sueños se rompen en pedazos!- Caos las lanzo al centro del área y salió de abajo del piso con un uppercut lanzándolas contra el aire

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!- Fate se recupero antes de estrellase contra en campo de energía

-Nos está haciendo pedazos- Nanoha se recupero también, Caos apareció detrás de ellas

-¡Ahora!- Nanoha esquivó a Caos, Después Fate atacó a Caos dándole varios golpes con Bardiche

-¿Qué no somos Nada?- Fate le dio una patada lanzándolo contra Nanoha

-¡Te demostraremos lo que podemos hacer!- Nanoha disparó su Divine Buster a quemarropa contra Caos, Fate lo intercepto

¡Atraviésalo Relámpago!- Fate Golpeo a Caos con la hoja gigante de Bardiche estrellándolo con el campo de fuerza el cual le dio una descarga

-¡Son débiles!- Caos empezó a rodearlas con columnas de fuego

-¡Esquívalo!- Fate esquivo una columna pero otra apareció golpeándola

-¡Fate!- Nanoha grito antes de que una columna de fuego la impactara, después aparecieron espadas de fuego que golpearon a ambas elevándolas en el aire, Caos se teletransportó arriba de ellas

-¡Terminaré con su existencia!- Caos lanzo una espada seguida por una columna de fuego hacia abajo dañando a Nanoha y Fate

-¡No se molesten en levantarse!- Caos aterrizo

-Si nos molestaremos- Nanoha se levanto lentamente

-No te dejaremos que te salgas con la tuya- Fate hizo lo mismo, Caos enfureció

-¡Enfrenten su destino!- Caos alzo sus brazos, Varias explosiones golpearon a Fate y a Nanoha repetidamente elevándolas

-¡De rodillas!- Caos empezó a juntar una enorme bola de fuego

-¡Témanme!- Lanzo pequeñas esferas contra Fate y Nanoha para inutilizar sus defensas

-¡Este es su final!- Caos lanzó la bola gigante golpeando a ambas

-¿Han tenido suficiente?- Caos no esperaba que se levantaran pero lo hicieron

-Análisis completo- dijo Raising Heart

-Bien hecho – Nanoha trastabilló, estaba bastante herida, Fate la sostuvo

-(Si lo atacamos en la espalda lo lograremos)- Nanoha se comunicó con Fate

-(Correcto)- Fate se puso en guardia y Nanoha hizo lo mismo

-¿Así que buscaron un punto débil mientras atacaba?- dijo Caos- ¡No les servirá!-

-¡Te destruiremos!- Las dos corrieron contra Caos

-¡Sufran el poder de un dios!- Caso concentro su energía y antes de ser golpeado se elevó en el aire, después rápidamente bajo del área

-¿Huyó?- Nanoha y Fate corrieron a ver a su enemigo pero una garra gigante se agarró de la orilla, después un Caos gigantesco apareció y rugió con furia, tomó una de las espadas gigantes he intento cortarlas con ella

-¡Cuidado!- se lanzaron en lados opuestos para esquivar, después Caos lanzo un corte horizontal provocando pequeñas explosiones en todo el suelo a lo que Fate y Nanoha se elevaron para esquivarlo, seguidamente Caos clavo su espada en el centro provocando ondas expansivas

-¡Se acabo!- Caos se hizo hacia atrás, tres espadas mas fueron hacia Caos el cual las sujetó, Rugió con furia y las lanzo hacia el área donde Fate y Nanoha observaban, se clavaron en los lados del área, todo el suelo empezó a brillar

-¡Protección!- Nanoha y Fate usaron sus campos de fuerza pero no funcionó contra la gigantesca explosión provocada por las espadas

-Su resistencia fue en vano- Caos se encontraba en su trono y Fate y Nanoha en el suelo Malheridas

-Se acabó- dijo Caos

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Caos al ver que Nanoha se empezaba a mover, Fate hacia lo mismo, Nanoha se arrastro para alcanzar a Raising Heart, Caos le piso la mano cuando intentó tomar a Raising Heart

-No sé cómo es que siguen vivas- dijo Caos viendo a Nanoha en el suelo, Fate intentó atravesar a Caos por la espalda pero este le lanzo una onda de fuego lanzándola contra el campo de fuerza

-Pero acabaré con eso ahora- Caos lanzo a Nanoha a donde estaba Fate

-¡Perezcan en su impotencia!- Formo una gran bola de fuego, pero antes de lanzarla se detuvo

-¡No puede ser!- Nanoha y Fate se quedaron atónitas al ver una espada que salía del abdomen de Caos, sintieron como si les dejaran caer agua encima

-¿Están bien?- Light apareció vaciándoles encima el contenido de la botella con lo que se sintieron mucho mejor

-¿Light?- dijo Nanoha desconcertada

-¿Cómo?- dijo Fate

-¿Si tu estas aquí entonces quien?- Balbuceo Nanoha

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Light y volteó a ver a Caos

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo Caos

-Solo un ser inferior- dijo una voz masculina atrás de Caos, Caos cayó al suelo

-¡Squall!- Gritaron Fate y Nanoha al verlo

-Hola chicas- Dijo Squall adoptando su pose cool, Nanoha y Fate corrieron a abrazarlo

-¡Hey oigan!- Squall casi fue derribado

-¡Pensamos que te habíamos perdido!- Nanoha y Fate soltaron unas lagrimas, Light solo veía la conmovedora escena

-No tienen tanta suerte- dijo Squall separándose de ellas

-¿Pero cómo?...

-¿Sobrevivió?- Light interrumpió a Fate

-Me debe su vida- Light se acerco mostrando la botella vacía

-Cierto, pero ya no queda más, esperemos que ya esté muerto- dijo Squall

-¡Me las van a pagar!- Caos intentó levantarse, Los cuatro se pusieron en guardia

-¡Ríndete! ¡No puedes controlar ese Poder!- dijo Squall

-¡No necesito controlarlo! ¡Dejare que el Caos se LIBERE!- grito Caos y expulso una gran onda de choque

-¡Resistan!- gritó Light, Caos estaba cambiando, Su piel se volvía completamente Negra con unas grietas color Naranja, su Tamaño aumentó considerablemente, Sus alas por la onda se agujeraron, le brotaron púas Filosas en la cola, Nanoha cayó sobre sus rodillas

-¿Tú también lo sientes?- le dijo Fate a Nanoha

-Algo muy malo está a punto de suceder- dijo Light, todo el alboroto terminó, Caso se apoyó sobre sus dos piernas y sus brazos delanteros, parecía un animal salvaje

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Light, Caos rugió

-¡Que has hecho!- Gritó Squall, Caos se lanzo contra ellos con un zarpazo, Fate, Squall y Light lo esquivaron pero Nanoha intentó bloquear pero fue arrastrada por las garras de Caos

-¡Nanoha!- Grito Light

-¡Guillotina cósmica!- Squall lanzo su ataque contra Caos pero este se elevó muy rápido

-¿Pero cómo?- Dijo Squall antes de que Caos callera desde arriba sobre él

-¡Arc Saber!- Fate atacó pero caso dio un giro sobre si mismo reflejando el ataque contra ella

-¡AAAA!- impactó a Fate directamente

-¡Axel Shoot!- Nanoha disparó contra Caos y este le dio un terrible zarpazo de arriba hacia abajo, después lo regresó para arremeter con sus cuatro brazos lanzándola contra el piso, Light intento golpear a Caos pero su espada rebotó en la gruesa piel de Caos

-Demonios- Light se desbalanceó por el golpe

(Quo Vadis)

-Caos golpeó a Light elevándola, repitió lo mismo 4 veces tele transportándose para lanzarla al suelo causándole daño

-¡Light!- Squall corrió para auxiliarla

(Via Dolorosa)

Caos lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra Squall lanzándolo, después lanzó otra para hacerle más daño

-¡Muere!- los cuatro corrieron contra Caos, cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca Caos rugió fuertemente levantando una columna de fuego alrededor de él repeliendo su ataque

-Es muy fuerte- a Fate le costaba trabajo levantarse

-Incluso más que antes- Nanoha se apoyó en Raising Heart para ponerse de pie

-Su piel es extremadamente dura- dijo Light

-Debemos encontrar un punto débil- dijo Squall, Caos Rugió Nuevamente pero pasó algo diferente, Su piel empezó a brillar en tonos de rojo y Naranja, parecía envuelto en llamas

-El poder de la discordia revela el verdadero Caos- dijo Light

-¡Que no los toque!- Grito Light antes de que Caos los envistiera, todos lo esquivaron

-¡Esta en modo EX! ¡Si nos ataca con su descarga EX estamos fritos!- grito Light mientras Esquivaba

-¡Divine Buster!- Nanoha atacó contra Caos, su ataque pego de lleno pero sin efecto

-¡Trident Smasher!- Fate también logró conectar su ataque pero tampoco hizo daño, Caos lanzo llamaradas hacia todos

-¡Son difíciles de esquivar!- Dijo Squall

-¡Lo lograremos!- Dijo Fate, pero al tocar el suelo resbaló

-¡Fate!- Nanoha se interpuso entre una llamarada y Fate

-¡Nanoha!- El fuego golpeó a Nanoha causando dimensión EX, Caos salió rompiendo uno de los muros de la dimensión, arremetió contra Nanoha clavando sus colmillos en uno de los costados de Nanoha, Esta gritó de dolor, Caos la sacudió salvajemente para lanzarla hacia arriba rompiendo la dimensión EX

-¡Donde esta Nanoha!- grito Fate al no verla a ella ni a Caos, Light bajo la mirada

-Regnum Dei- dijo Light

-El reino de dios- Tradujo Squall – una dimensión en donde Caos tiene todas las de ganar

Nanoha cayó con un golpe seco, levantó la cabeza para ver donde estaba, era una dimensión de espacios reducidos, tanto como las paredes como el suelo estaban completamente cubiertos por llamas purpuras, Nanoha se levantó, el lugar donde Caos la había mordido estaba sangrando

-¡Fate! ¡Squall! ¡Light!- grito Nanoha, Caos aterrizó justo enfrente de Nanoha, Le rugió fuertemente

-¡Tengo que huir!- Nanoha busco por donde salir pero no había escapatoria


	24. La estrella de la esperanza

-¡Tenemos que ayudar a Nanoha!- Fate estaba desesperada

-¡No podemos!- Light bajo la mirada al igual que Squall en un gesto de impotencia

-No…- Fate comenzó a perder la esperanza

-¡Tengo que huir!- Nanoha intentó alejarse de Caos pero este arremetió contra ella dándole un golpe con sus cuernos mandándola contra una de las paredes

-(Mi cuerpo se siente pesado, Mi poder disminuye a cada instante, Este lugar drena mi poder a cada segundo)- Nanoha se recuperó del impacto, Caos volvió a atacar pero Nanoha esquivo he intento golpear a Caos pero su ataque no logro dañarlo

-Su piel es muy dura- Nanoha intentó esquivar el siguiente ataque de Caos pero fue inútil, Caos era demasiado veloz y demasiado fuerte para ella sola

-(Raising Heart, tenemos que atacarlo con el Starlight Braker)- Nanoha se comunicó con su dispositivo

-(No hay suficiente tiempo para cargar el ataque y las probabilidades de realizar con éxito una atadura son nulas)- dijo Raising Heart, Caos lanzo varias llamaradas a Nanoha, esta do pudo esquivarlas puesto a que su movilidad estaba siendo afectada por su herida y por el área, Nanoha cayó al suelo, Caos rugió con furia rompiendo el reino de dios, Tomó a Nanoha por el cuello, esta intentó liberarse pero fue en vano, sus intentos cesaron cuando sintió el filo de una espada atravesar su abdomen, después 7 espadas la atravesaron, Nanoha no podía moverse ni gritar el dolor no la dejaba pensar en mas, estaba completamente a merced de Caos

(Nexus Ultimus)

La garra de Caos empezó a arder en fuego, Nanoha cerró los ojos, Caos golpeó a Nanoha con su puño Dañándola gravemente terminando su descarga Ex

-¡Nanoha!- Fate y los demás vieron el violento golpe que mando a Nanoha contra el campo de energía el cual se destruyó

-¡Maldito Seas!- Fate y los demás se pusieron en guardia pero Caos planeaba terminar con todo de una vez, comenzó a concentrar energía en sus brazos

-¡Detengámoslo!- Los tres corrieron contra Caos

(Flagro Maximus)

Caos soltó toda su energía en una masiva explosión que detonó todo a su paso llevándose a Fate, Squall, Light y a Nanoha tirándolos del pilar…

Afuera de la grieta

Hayate cayó al suelo de bruces al suelo, los sonidos de la batalla saturaban sus oídos, había acabado con los Manikins que tenía enfrente pero salió gravemente herida, levantó la cabeza para ver a su alrededor, Laguna estaba siendo derribado por varias balas mágicas disparadas por los Manikins, Teana disparaba a los Manikins que se acercaban mientras cargaba con Subaru, Shamal intentaba sanar a Signum mientras Vita y Zafira la cubrían de los ataques, Erio y Kyaro hacían lo posible por defenderse, Vivio ayudaba a Einhart a levantarse, Estaban en la última línea de defensa, casi estaban en la orilla de la grieta, estaban acabados pero aun tenían esperanza, Hayate se levantó de nuevo recargándose en su dispositivo

-Vamos Reinforce- dijo Hayate débilmente

-Si- dijo Reinforce también cansada, otra horda de Manikins se acercaba, a Hayate le escurrió una lágrima por la mejilla, se elevó un poco

-¡Escúchenme Todos!- gritó Hayate –No sé como les ha ido a Nanoha y los demás, Tampoco sé si han derrotado a inferno y aunque lo derroten no tengo la certeza si los Manikins desaparecerán- dijo Hayate

-Pero yo quiero creer en que Nuestros amigos lo lograrán, que en cualquier momento ellos emergerán de esa grieta con una sonrisa y los Manikins desaparezcan con esa sonrisa, pero si no les damos más tiempo jamás llegaran, ¡así que luchemos por ellos! ¡por nosotros mismos! ¡Y por lo que hemos elegido creer!- Hayate dio ánimos a los pocos sobrevivientes los cuales se levantaron, se reunieron y se pusieron en guardia, La horda de Manikins era mucho más grande que las anteriores, Vivio volteo a ver a Einhart

-Lo lograran ¿verdad?- dijo Vivio a Einhart

-Ten fe- respondió Einhart, se tomaron de las manos

-¡Aquí Vienen!- Gritó Hayate

-Fue un placer pelear con ustedes- Laguna recargaba su arma, Los Manikins se acercaban corriendo, la última batalla estaba por empezar

En Mid-Childa

Rinoa estaba en el suelo, sus alas que antes eran blancas estaban atravesadas por flechas y teñidas por un tono carmesí de su propia sangre, La resistencia había caído, todos habían sido capturados, Rinoa se levantó para ver la cara de sus captores, ella los había visto antes, eran algunos soldados de la STAB

-Ejecútenlos- dijo uno de ellos, Rinoa vio con horror como pasaban de uno por uno a sus compañeros de batalla y los asesinaban frente a sus ojos

En la grieta

Se oyó algo romperse

- ¿Estoy muerta?- se preguntó Nanoha, su cuerpo pesaba, sus parpados no s podían abrir, a pesar de todo no sentía dolor, sus heridas seguían allí pero ya no sangraban, Nanoha intentó abrir los parpados, lo logró, había caído en las escaleras hacia el pilar, volteo a ver su cuello, el amuleto que le había dado Squall en navidad se había roto, había oído algo de Squall, una pluma de Fénix te salvará cuando estés al borde de la muerte, Squall la había salvado pero ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

-¿Fate? ¿Squall? ¿Lightning?- Nanoha busco con la mirada a sus amigos, sus piernas no respondían así que volteó hacia atrás, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a Fate tirada, no se movía, se arrastro para llegar a ella, no tenia pulso

-¿Fate?- pregunto Nanoha con lágrimas en sus ojos, después vio abajo del pilar a Squall también inerte, del otro lado Light en las mismas condiciones

-¿muchachos?- Nanoha quería que eso fuera una pesadilla, que cuando despertara sus amigos estarían allí sonriéndole, apretó los ojos y los volvió a abrir, no era una pesadilla

-¿Así que es imposible derrotar a un dios?- Nanoha se recostó boca abajo a un lado de Fate

-Tal vez solo deba esperar la muerte- Nanoha cerró los ojos dándose por vencida

-Aun no te puedes rendir- la voz de Fate se oyó, Nanoha levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver a una esferita de luz que se transformó en una figura semitransparente de Fate

-Eres la única que puede vencerlo- otra esferita apareció y se transformó en Squall

-Eres la indomable as de ases puedes con lo que sea que te pongan enfrente- otra esfera apareció y se transformó en Lightning

-Chicos…- Nanoha vio incrédula a sus amigos

-Levántate tu puedes- Fate le tendió la mano

-No puedo, es demasiado fuerte- Nanoha apartó la mirada

-Nosotros te ayudaremos- dijo Light

-Tal vez no podamos luchar pero te brindaremos fuerza- dijo Squall

-¿Tiene fe en mí?- Nanoha empezó a llorar

-No tengo Fé en ti, la fe es una creencia sin fundamentos, pero tus habilidades son reales- dijo Fate

-Cierto- Squall y Light pusieron su mano sobre la de Fate, Nanoha empezó a llorar, volteo a verlos a los tres y después asintió, puso su mano con la de los demás y se levantó, tomó a su fiel dispositivo del suelo junto a ella

-¡Ahora ve!- los tres se convirtieron en esferitas de luz que acompañaban a Nanoha por las escaleras, a veces tropezaba pero aun así tenia la determinación de seguir, su mente estaba motivada por los recuerdos de sus amigos y Familia, Recordó a su madre y a su padre, sus hermanos, a sus amigas Arisa y Susuka, los duros entrenamientos con Squall, la batalla contra Fate, a Hayate y sus guerreros, las batallas que libró con ellos a su lado, la batalla contra Light, los momentos que pasaron juntos es algo que atesoraba mucho, finalmente llegó, Caos se estaba recuperando después del último ataque

-¡Caos he vuelto para derrotarte!- Nanoha se puso en guardia, Caos rugió y arremetió contra ella, Nanoha desplegó su escudo circular, las tres luces reforzaron el escudo el cual logró bloquear a Caos desbalanceándolo

-¡Toma esto!- Nanoha se dispuso a lanzar a Raising Heart, Las luces se unieron a Raising Heart

-¡Poder en aumento!- dijo Raising Heart, Nanoha la lanzo impactando directamente contra Caos el cual fue lanzado

-Le hicimos daño de verdad- dijo Nanoha sorprendida al ver que le había roto un cuerno a Caos, también tenía una herida sangrante en el lugar del impacto, Caos rugió y se dispuso a atacarla con el Flagro Maximus

-¡No te dejaré!- Nanoha lanzo su Divine Buster impactando a Caos, este lanzo una llamarada de su boca el cual chocó con el Divine Buster quedando en equilibrio por unos segundos

-Es fuerte- dijo Nanoha sosteniendo firmemente a Raising Heart, Caos aumento la fuerza de su ataque empujando la energía hacia Nanoha

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Blaster desbloqueado!- Tres Blaster bits apetecieron alrededor de Raising Heart aumentando la fuerza de su ataque volviendo a equilibrar las cosas

-¡No lo venceré así!- Nanoha continuó su ataque, Las tres esferas se unieron de nuevo a Raising Heart

-¡Poder aumentado!- Raising Heart Brilló y rompió el equilibrio de fuerzas empujando toda la energía hacia Caos impactándolo

-¡Ahora Nanoha!- gritaron las voces de sus amigos

-¡As de Ases!- gritó Nanoha embistió a Caos con Raising Heart para después elevarse mientras unas ataduras inmovilizaban a Caos

-¡Por todos mis seres queridos!- Grito Nanoha mientras se elevaba cada vez más y más, cuando llegó casi a la estratosfera dio una voltereta para lanzarse hacia abajo

-¡Yo nunca!- Nanoha combinó el sistema de propulsión de Raising Heart y la aceleración de la gravedad para aumentar la velocidad y poder de su ataque

-¡Nunca me rendiré!- Nanoha golpeó directamente a Caos con su devastador ataque hiriéndolo gravemente, Nanoha no se pudo recuperar por la velocidad pero Las esferitas de luz amortiguaron su caída, Caos cayó al suelo

-gracias muchachos- Nanoha se reincorporó y adopto su pose de batalla de nuevo, Caos se levantó lentamente, Nanoha sonrió

-Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a mis amigos y a todos en Mid-Childa- dijo Nanoha, Caos Rugió con fuerza provocando una onda expansiva la cual chocó contra todo a su alrededor, Nanoha resistió, Caos entró de Nuevo en modo EX, la onda expansiva rompió la dimensión entrando en Regnum Dei

-Esto absorbe mi energía- dijo Nanoha

-No te preocupes por eso- dijo Light

-Te bridaremos toda nuestra fuerza- dijo Squall

-Acaba con él- dijo Fate

-¡Confiamos en ti!- gritaron los tres y las luces se unieron a Nanoha

-(Es muy cálida)- Nanoha se dejó llevar, su Barrier Jacket brilló intensamente, entró en modo EX, pero era diferente, rebosaba de energía

-¡CW-AEC00X Fortress activada!- la fortaleza apareció

-¡Es la hora de la verdad!- Gritó Nanoha y Caos embistió a Nanoha pero en el preciso instante del golpe Nanoha se teletransportó a un lado a salvo, Caos empezó a disparar varias bolas de fuego a Nanoha pero esta se teletransportaba a pequeños intervalos para despistar a Caos

-¡Shoot!- El arma de Light apareció en la mano de Nanoha y empezó a devolver el fuego mientras esquivaba, después de sufrir suficiente daño Caos se detuvo

-¡Es mi oportunidad!- Nanoha hizo aparecer a Bardiche en su mano y lo lanzo a Caos golpeándolo, después Bardiche regresó golpeando de nuevo a Caos atrayéndolo hacia Nanoha

-¡Raising Heart!- Nanoha golpeo varias veces a Caos girando a Raising Heart a su alrededor, después sacó la Lionheart y disparó lanzando a Caos por los aires

-¡Aun no termina!- Nanoha se teletransportó a donde estaba Caos, Sacó el arma omega de Light dando una terrible cuchillada hacia abajo que estrelló a Caos contra el piso, Nanoha aterrizo a salvo

-Nuestra energía también se agota, apresúrate- dijo Fate

-Descuiden- dijo Nanoha, Caos se levantó, lanzo una llamarada contra Nanoha la cual esta esquivó saltando, Caos la esperaba en el aire con un golpe, pero uno de los escudos bloqueo el ataque

-¡Golpe de impacto!- Nanoha lanzo uno de los escudos contra Caos aturdiéndolo

-¡Sable justiciero!- Nanoha tomo las espadas de Light girando sobre sí misma asestando varios golpes a Caos

-¡Guillotina Cósmica!- Nanoha blandió la hoja gigante de la Lionheart golpeando tres veces a Caos, Caos se recuperó y lanzo un zarpazo con toda su fuerza contra Nanoha golpeando un escudo y destrozándolo

-¡Puede que aun seas fuerte!- Nanoha disparo su Strike Stars contra Caos

-¡Pero yo no estoy sola!- Nanoha elevo a Caos con la Riot Blade, en el aire lo golpeo varias veces con Omega lanzándolo hacia abajo

-¡Mis amigos están conmigo!- Nanoha estaba en el suelo esperándolo

-¡Excellence Cannon Variable Raid!- Nanoha dirigió en cañón de la fortaleza hacia arriba, Caos cayó contra la punta de este, Nanoha resistió el impacto

-¡Fuego!- Nanoha disparó a quemarropa

-Se acabo- Caos cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, la transformación de Nanoha desapareció, Nanoha se arrodilló

-Gracias por todo- una lágrima escurrió por su mejilla, Caos empezó a moverse, Nanoha lo vio y se apartó inmediatamente

-No puede ser- dijo Nanoha incrédula, Caos empezó a juntar lo que le quedaba de energía

-¡Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas!- Nanoha invocó unas fuertes ataduras que apresaron a Caos, inmediatamente Nanoha se elevó en el aire

-Raising Heart- empezó a decir Nanoha

-Reúne toda la magia dispersa en los alrededores- miles de pequeñas esferitas se empezaron a reunir enfrente de Nanoha creando una esfera que aumentaba de tamaño, enfrente de la esfera había un círculo mágico que sellaba la energía, la magia llegaba de todas partes, hasta de los cuerpos de sus amigos

-Este es mi mejor ataque, mi mayor poder- dijo Nanoha concentrándose

-¡Es todo lo que tengo!- la esfera se volvió gigantesca, Caos se liberó de las ataduras

-¡Demonios!- Su ataque aun no estaba listo, Caos se dispuso a atacar a Nanoha pero algo lo detuvo

-¡Light!- Grito Nanoha al ver que Light clavaba tanto su espada como la de Squall en la espalda de Caos inmovilizándolo

-¡Dispara!- gritó Light intentando contener a Caos

-¡Pero Tu…!-

-¡No importa lo que me pase!- Grito Light - ¡DISPARA! – Caos empezó a golpear a Light con su cola en la cual tenía púas

-¡Rápido!- Light escupió sangre, Nanoha asintió

-¡STARLIGHT!... ¡BRAKER!- El círculo mágico desapareció desatando toda la magia en un as de luz que impactó directamente a Caos y a Light

-¡TE LEVARÉ CONMIGO AL INFIERNO!- grito Light, el lugar del impacto terminó explotando

En Mid-Childa

Parecía que la vida de Rinoa había llegado a su fin, ella estaba arrodillada con una arma apuntando a su cabeza, cerró los ojos pero no sintió a la muerte, Nove había golpeado al tipo con el arma, los Manikins que los contenían habían desaparecido

-¿Puedes luchar aun?- preguntó Nove tendiéndole la mano a Rinoa

-¡Por supuesto!- Rinoa se levanto para luchar de nuevo, sin los Manikins ganarían sin duda

Afuera de la grieta

Hayate había puesto un escudo protector para protegerlos a todos con ayuda de sus guardianes, después de tantos ataques estaba agrietado, un golpe más y eran historia, volteo a ver a todos

-Hasta aquí llegamos- dijo Vivio

-Hicimos lo que pudimos- Einhart la apoyó, ambas cerraron los ojos, otra horda de Manikin se acercaba, Se acercaron rápidamente, Hayate cerró los ojos también, justo antes de impactar los Manikins se desintegraron, Hayate abrió los ojos y observó incrédula, todos se quedaron anonadados por unos momentos

-¡Lo lograron!- Grito Vivio

-¡Sabia que lo lograrían!- Grito Laguna y todos se regocijaron

-Estuvo cerca- dijo Hayate y se tiro al suelo aliviada

-Nos creía cadáveres- dijo Einhart, todo empezó a temblar

-¡Porque siempre cuando se muere el malo el lugar se colapsa!- grito Teana

-¡Para ver si se puede cargar a los héroes!- dijo Vita

-¡Salgamos de aquí!- grito Shamal

-¿Y Nanoha y los demás? - dijo Vivio preocupada

-No podemos esperarlos- todos subieron al Lagunamov lo más rápido que podían llevándose los cadáveres con ellos

En la grieta

Nanoha aterrizó, estaba agotada, todo empezó a temblar

-Parece que nos quedaremos aquí Raising Heart- dijo Nanoha a su dispositivo

-Al menos logramos nuestro objetivo- dijo Raising Heart

-Bien hecho- Nanoha volteo a ver quien le había dicho eso, era Light pero su figura parecía desaparecer

-¿Light?- Nanoha se levantó

-Mi nombre es Claire- dijo Light

-Fue un placer conocerte, adiós y buena suerte Nanoha- Light desapareció en una aura de luz

-Adiós amiga- dijo Nanoha

-Si queremos salir será mejor que nos apresuremos- otra voz se oyó

-¡SQUALL!- Nanoha volteo y vio a su amigo subiendo las escaleras

-No solo yo- Fate seguía a Squall

-¡FATE!- Nanoha corrió y los abrazo

-Pensé que los había perdido- dijo Nanoha

-Nosotros también pensamos eso- dijo Fate devolviendo el abrazo

-Pero justo cuando nos íbamos Light apareció y nos dijo que debíamos volver y aquí estamos- dijo Squall

-Jamás la olvidaremos- dijo Fate triste

-le debemos tanto- dijo Nanoha y los tres guardaron silencio

-Ahora debemos salir- dijo Squall separándose

-¿Cómo haremos eso?- preguntó Fate

-No lo sé- Squall volteo para buscar algo, de repente un portal se abrió enfrente de ellos

-Supongo que es por allí- Dijo Nanoha y los otros dos asintieron, después atravesaron el portal

-De regreso al santuario- dijo Squall al ver en donde estaban

-(Buen trabajo guerreros de la armonía)-

-Gran voluntad- dijo Fate al reconocer la voz

-(Gracias a ustedes este mundo es libre)- dijo la gran voluntad

-¿Sabes cómo podemos volver a casa?- preguntó Squall y Nanoha le dio un codazo

-(Yo mismo los devolveré)- dijo La gran voluntad y los envolvió a los tres en luz

-(Gracias de nuevo y hasta pronto)-

Cuando Fate abrió los ojos estaban en un campo de flores, y en el cielo el Lagunamov pasaba, los tres le hicieron señas para que los notara y así fue, adentro todos estaban sanando sus heridas

-Es una suerte que los haya encontrado- dijo Laguna al volante pero no recibió respuesta, los tres estaban profundamente dormidos


	25. Epilogo

-¡Nanoha! ¡Fate! ¡Bajen a desayunar!- Squall grito para que las dos lo oyeran

-A esas flojas les cuesta más levantarse cada día- dijo Squall mientras cocinaba

-Ya están viejitas- dijo Vivio con una sonrisa

-¡A quien le dices vieja!- refunfuñó Fate bajando por las escaleras, en un mal paso resbalo y cayó por las escalera

-¡Fate estas bien!- Nanoha bajó rápidamente para ayudarla, ambas estaban muy elegantes

-Me deteriore el atractivo- Fate se quejo mientras Nanoha la ayudaba a levantarse

-¿Te sobo?- dijo Nanoha

-¡Nanoha! (Ahora no)- dijo Fate entre dientes

-Torpe- dijo Squall mientras servía 4 platos

-A mí se me hace linda su torpeza- dijo Nanoha sonriendo

-No es cierto, solo te gusta verme sufrir- Fate se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor

-Que bien huele- dijo Nanoha olfateando el lugar

-¿Y ahora eres perro?- dijo Fate

-Déjame en paz Testarossa- reprocho Nanoha

-A mí me gustan los perros- dijo Vivio

-No habrá perros en esta casa- dijo Nanoha, Squall se sentó a comer

-¿No te gustan los perros?- Vivio puso grandes tiernos y profundos ojos

-¿Por qué crees que Arf no vive aquí?- dijo Squall y Fate se empezó a atragantarse con la comida, Squall le dio un fuerte zape y Fate tragó, Nanoha le dirigió una mirada asesina a Squall

- Está delicioso- dijo aun tosiendo

-No es por eso- dijo Nanoha

-¿Entonces porque Arf no vive aquí?- dijo Vivio

-¡Miren la hora!- dijo Squall observando su reloj

-Cierto, se nos hace tarde para el homenaje- dijo Nanoha levantándose, su plato estaba limpió

-Me sorprende la velocidad a la que todo volvió a la normalidad- Squall recogió los platos vacios de todos

-Solo han pasado 3 meses- dijo Vivio tomando un vaso de leche

-Si se quiere se puede- dijo Squall

-es admirable la manera en la que todos ayudaron- Fate tomo su GEPARDEX™

-Aunque hubo muchas bajas nos recuperamos- Nanoha y los demás se quedaron pensando

-Se nos hace tarde- Squall las sacó de sus pensamientos

-Bien, Vamos- dijo Fate y todos subieron al auto, el homenaje fue algo corto pero las palabras de Hayate les llegaron a todos al corazón

-¿Desde cuándo mejoro sus dotes de oradora?- Fate le susurró a Nanoha

-Laguna le dio unas clases de discursos inspiradores- Susurró Nanoha

-Shhh- Squall cayó a ambas, las dos rieron un poco, después del homenaje todos se fueron, el grupo de amigos cercanos a Nanoha se quedaron observando el mural con fotografías, algunos conocidos, otros no tanto, y entre todas había una a la que Nanoha no pudo despegarle el ojo

-Era una gran mujer- dijo Squall observando la misma fotografía

-A pesar del poco tiempo que estuvimos con ella, la extraño- dijo Fate

-Todos la extrañamos- dijo Laguna

-Recordándola no volverá- dijo Hayate

-Tiene razón- dijo Squall

-Hay que volver al trabajo- todos se fueron a continuar con sus actividades

-¿Y ahora que vas a hacer Laguna?- preguntó Nanoha

-Las elecciones de presidente son en 2 semanas, debo de estar allí- dijo Laguna

-Así que te vas- dijo Fate

-Descuiden nos volveremos a ver- Laguna sonrió

-Hasta entonces- dijo Squall

-Cuídense- Laguna se dirigió al aeropuerto donde estaba el Lagunamov

-Bien, tengo mucho papeleo- dijo Fate

-Hasta luego Fate- Nanoha la despidió y se fue

-Y nosotros a lo que nos cruje- dijo Nanoha y Squall asintió

-Bien muchachos, hora de entrenar- Squall se dirigió hacia los reclutas, estos se formaron y se pusieron firmes

-Hoy Squall hará las sesiones de entrenamiento- dijo Nanoha feliz

-¡Que!- los 5 se sorprendieron

-Descuiden seré amable- dijo Squall sacando su Gunblade

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Kyaro

-No- dijo Squall

-¡Examen de diagnostico!- Gritó Squall

-¡Noooooo!- gritaron los 5

-No seas tan duro- dijo Nanoha a Squall

-Descuida, me asegurare de que respiren cuando termine con ellos- Squall corrió hacía el área de prácticas, Nanoha también fue

-Tendrán 30 minutos para golpear a Squall o a mí, si lo logran habrán pasado- Nanoha informó

-¿Alguna regla?- dijo Teana

-Ninguna- dijo Squall

-¡Recuerden!- dijo Nanoha

-¡Máximo Poder!- Nanoha levantó el puño

-¡Aniquilación Total!- todos gritaron

-Parece que Squall va a dirigir el entrenamiento- Fate salió de su oficina para ver

-Esperemos que no los mate- dijo Hayate que estaba con ella

Después de 30 minutos

-Terminó la prueba- Squall guardó su arma, todos estaban en el suelo cansados

-Descuiden muchachos, estuvieron cerca- Nanoha animó

-Aunque un cerca significa morir en el campo de batalla- dijo Squall

-No seas tan duro- dijo Nanoha

-Mañana les informaré sus resultados, desaparezcan- Squall se dirigió a los 5 los cuales huyeron inmediatamente

-¿Qué?- Nanoha se le quedo viendo a Squall con un gesto de desaprobación

-¡Hola!- Fate y Hayate fueron con ellos

-¿Qué tal les fue?- pregunto Fate

-A nosotros bien, a ellos no tanto- dijo Squall, Nanoha seguía con su gesto

-¡De acuerdo! Los pasaré- dijo Squall

-¡Así se habla Squall!- Nanoha le dio un golpe en la espalda a Squall

-Pero no lo hago por ti, lo hago porque se lo merecen- dijo Squall, las tres sonrieron

-Vámonos, Vivio nos espera- dijo Fate

-Si- todos se dirigieron al auto, Nanoha pensó en lo afortunada que era en tener tan buenos amigos

FIN

Aquí esta al fin, mi primer fanfic terminado, espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo


End file.
